EG: ¿Mas importante que el futbol?
by Moon Brony Dancer
Summary: Ser un latino en américa nunca es fácil, pero no todos los "gringos" son tan malos como pensaba, pues esas seis chicas eran sin duda...Las mejores personas que jamas conoció. Acompañen al nuevo miembro del equipo de soccer de Canterlot High en su intento de sobrevivir la preparatoria...Y a estar bajo el mando de la capitana Rainbow Dash. (Se trataran temas fuertes, lemon)
1. ¿Como dices que se pronuncia?

**Bueno, esta es en realidad la primera vez que escribo una historia de MLP, la verdad llevo ya un tiempo siguiendo este fandom pero nunca me había atrevido a siquiera pensar en escribir algo…Hasta que esta pequeña idea creció en mi mente y tras muchas lluvias de ideas al fin logre concretar algo que se transformó en esta crítica social/fanfic/cosa.**

**Espero que en serio lo disfruten y que por igual les ayude a reflexionar a todos sobre las vivencias de las personas que buscan el llamado "Sueño Americano", siendo un mexicano conozco mucho al respecto (Aunque vivo en México)**

**Solo una anotación: Lo que está dicho en cursiva **_**Así**_** está dicho en español ya que, por defecto, todos los personajes hablaran en "ingles" al tomar Canterlot High como una escuela americana regular.**

**Espero esto no les confunda. Disfruten, dejen reviews, yada-yada-yada, ya se saben el rezo.**

**Capítulo 1: ¿Cómo dices que se pronuncia?**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la famosa escuela Canterlot High, el nuevo curso llevaba ya casi tres meses de empezado y tras un nuevo baile de otoño los jóvenes alumnos se asentaban listos para el invierno que ya tocaba sus puertas. De un sencillo pero bastante decente coche de color plateado bajo una joven tomando sus cosas, Sunset Shimmer suspiro pesadamente pues una de las desventajas de ser la presidenta del consejo estudiantil era que tenía que mostrarles la escuela a todos los nuevos alumnos.

Acaricio los tirantes de su mochila pensando unos segundos en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida, hasta antes de la vuelta de la princesa Twilight su vida había sido un pozo de rechazo y desprecio por parte de la mayoría…Pero después de haber ayudado a salvar al mundo de las Sirenas volvió a su merecido lugar como una de las chicas más populares de la escuela, aunque claro con una nueva actitud que la hacía ser más querida que temida.

-Bueno Sunset, tratemos de impresionar a todos—Su pequeña frase personal, un mote que se decía a sí misma una y otra vez cada mañana para recordar que debía tratar al resto como deseaba ser tratada. Camino por los pasillos, era muy temprano pues faltaba media hora para el inicio de clases así que solo los que vivían cerca solían estar allí a esas horas, tras unos minutos de haber bajado de su auto llego a la oficina de la directora Celestia al abrirla se encontró con la subdirectora Luna que atendía a un jovencito que lucía de su edad.

-Veo que ha llegado señorita Shimmer, muy puntual como siempre—Sonrió ante el halago, Luna podía ser muy amable…Cuando no le gritaba a todo mundo en la cara—Quiero presentarte al nuevo alumno, él es...

-_Un gusto señorita_—Se presentó en su idioma natal, la pelirroja se sobresaltó un poco pues no esperaba que fuese un joven latino. Era bastante alto, más que Luna fácilmente, tenía un rostro moreno bastante apagado no luciendo peculiarmente llamativos, su cabello era negro azabache y lucia algo descuidado. Vestía de forma simple, un pantalón deportivo de color negro y una camiseta blanca que parecía de un equipo de soccer…Mas no lucia como si fuese "autentica" si no como una réplica un tanto barata.

-Como decía—Luna le sonrió al muchacho acariciando su hombro—Ella es Sunset Shimmer, es la delegada de la clase y te guiara hoy _¿Si entendiste?_—Pregunto en un español bastante decente a lo que el muchacho asintió.

-_Gracias por ayudarme señorita Amanecer_—La chica rio suavemente al escuchar su nombre en el otro idioma pero negó suavemente.

-_No agradezcas, estoy para ayudarte…_—Tanto Luna como el nuevo se sobresaltaron ¿Ella hablaba español? Ni siquiera la subdirectora lo sabía, pues aunque era un gran secreto, Sunset podía hablar cualquier idioma del mundo humano gracias a un último hechizo que hizo antes de salir de Equestria, hechizo que previo en caso de que no se hablara su idioma en ese nuevo mundo que ahora era su hogar.

-_Santo Nahual de los panteones ¡Habla español!_—Hasta entonces el muchacho había sido bastante serio pero ahora mostro una enorme sonrisa que casi le dejaba a Sunset verle la dentadura entera—_Que descortés ¡No me he presentado!_—Carraspeo suavemente_—Soy Tlec Huautli _–Se quedó en silencio unos segundos esperando risas de la chica pero ella solo giro un poco la cabeza de lado.

-_Es difícil de pronunciar ¿Eh?_—Tlec parpadeo suavemente pero le sonrió algo nervioso.

-_Sí, un poquito…En su tierra creo que sería_ Águila de Fuego, creo que era así—Su ingles no era nada bueno, pero al menos era entendible.

-Bueno Tlec, acompáñame…Te mostrare la escuela ¿Bien?—El chico asintió tras unos segundos, le había entendido…al menos la mayoría. Luna le tomo del hombro antes que salieran.

-No olvides mostrarle el campo de futbol Sunset, él fue transferido a nuestra escuela con una beca deportiva para formar parte del equipo de soccer de Canterlot High—Explico la subdirectora, la chica asintió antes de finalmente abandonar la oficina. La mujer suspiro suavemente—Suerte pequeño…

Tras salir del lugar la pelirroja se giró caminando de espaldas para ver a su "guiado" quien solo observaba a su alrededor bastante curioso, no parecía acostumbrado a ver una escuela como era Canterlot High.

-_¿No hablas mucho Ingles?_—Pregunto algo curiosa, no era que quisiera ser indiscreta o mucho menos ofenderlo pero tenía miedo que el muchacho tuviera problemas para adaptarse sin dominar el idioma. El giro el rostro para verla, carraspeo suavemente rascándose la nuca con una mano.

-_Pues…No, no mucho. Lo entiendo pero me cuesta trabajo expresarme apropiadamente_—Sunset se quedó en silencio unos segundos, se giró para ver de nueva cuenta por donde caminaba.

-_Creo que puedo ayudarte_—Dijo antes de frenarse frente a la entrada del teatro de la escuela—_Pero debes jurarme que no se lo dirás a nadie ¿Entendido?_—El chico se extrañó por sus palabras, más la siguió cuando ella entro al teatro. Sus pasos rápidamente los llevaron al centro del escenario, al cual subió Sunset de un rápido salto invitándole a acompañarle. Extrañado le miro por unos segundos antes que ella le tomara de su opaca camiseta—_ ¿Entendido?_—Repitió muy severa, el muchacho asintió repetidas veces. Sí que podía ser aterradora—_Bien…No te emociones por esto chico_—Y sin más…le planto un beso, estando casi en shock él no se resistió mas por la sorpresa que otra cosa, tras unos segundos finalmente le soltó causando que el Águila cayera al suelo con la boca bien abierta de la sorpresa, se pasó la manga de su chaqueta por el rostro para limpiar algo de saliva de sus labios.

-¡¿Qué le pasa _muchacha_ está _loca_ o qué?!—Espeto totalmente confundido más se tapó la boca al notar que había hablado en perfecto inglés, a excepción de las palabras dichas en su idioma, se destapo—Hola, mi nombres es Fire Eagle... ¡Qué diablos! ¡Estoy hablando ingles!—Comenzó a reír tontamente, Sunset solo rodo los ojos suavemente.

-Exageras demasiado—Cayendo en cuenta el latino se levantó de golpe viéndola bastante serio.

-¿Qué _brujería _hiciste? ¿Por qué ahora hablo inglés como un _gringo_?—La muchacha entrecerró los ojos ante la "sutil" forma de llamarle bruja.

-No te lo puedo explicar de manera que lo entiendas, así que solo agradece—No dijo más, se giró pues en parte quería ocultar que se había sonrojado ante el "acto de transferencia lingüística" que había realizado—Solo lo hice porque la subdirectora Luna me pidió que te ayudara, y si no puedes hablar el idioma no podrías siquiera preguntar cómo ir al—Antes de poder decir "baño" un par de brazos le rodearon en un cálido abrazo.

-_Gracias, gracias ¡Mil gracias Amanecer!_—Su voz sonaba en realidad feliz, la chica carraspeo intento liberarse pues le parecía incomodo ser abrazada y más por un chico desconocido—Esta beca es todo lo que tengo, mi hermanita depende de que me quede en esta escuela ¡_Usted es un ángel!_—La pelirroja se giró rápidamente tratando de marcar distancia al colocar sus manos en el pecho ajeno para empujarle más lo encontró difícil pues él era pesado para sus fuerzas.

-Deja de agradecerme, estas exagerando—Siguió tratando de marcar distancia más el empalagoso muchacho seguía terco en sus actos.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?—Ambos se giraron al instante, en la puerta un muchacho con una cámara en las manos les miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Oh no ¡No te atrevas Film Reels! ¡Si sabes lo que te conviene no!—Un flash le hizo silenciarse, otro y otro le siguieron al primero hasta que una risa le hizo salir del atontamiento por la luz.

Unos minutos después, cuando las clases comenzaban, el periódico escolar ya tenía su primera gran primicia del día: ¿Amor sabor chocolate? Sunset Shimmer le da una "cálida" bienvenida al nuevo futbolista de la escuela Canterlot" fotos de la página 1 a la 22, incluyendo una entrevista con Pinkie Pie, mejor amiga de Sunset, "Yo siempre supe que le gustaban los morenos".

Apretó con fuerzas el periódico, trato de calmar su acelerada respiración pero entre la portada del diario en sus manos y los cuchicheos constantes que sufrió antes del timbre que daba inicio a las clases apenas y pudo contenerse. Fire Eagle le seguía a paso lento, demasiado sumido en la felicidad de ahora hablar inglés como para preocuparse de los rumores que le rodeaban.

-Solo sígueme, te mostrare el campo de—Se giró, ya no estaba, un tic le llego al ojo— ¡Ven aquí mocoso!—Grito rabiosa corriendo en dirección al campo de soccer, en sus botas no era nada sencillo pero debía de encontrarlo ¿Qué clase de guía seria si se le perdía su guiado? Al llegar a las gradas jadeo para recuperar el aliento más no tardó en encontrar lo que buscaba: El chico nuevo estaba corriendo por el campo de futbol, se había quitado los zapatos que traía para poder correr cómodamente por la verde cancha como un chiquillo emocionado.

-¡_Esto esta gigante!_—Grito con emoción mientras veía las enormes redes que quedaban al fondo de cada portería, rápidamente busco un balón ¡Necesitaba rodar el balón!

-No es tiempo para esto ¡Vuelve aquí Eagle!—Decía la chica, ¿Qué diría la directora Celestia si veía a un chico descalzo corriendo por el campo de soccer recién entapizado con pasto verde natural?

-¡No sin que me den un balón primero!—Como un niño pequeño corrió de nueva cuenta haciendo un par de saltos más de calentamiento que de mero gozo pues deseaba empezar a practicar ya mismo.

-Te digo que no tenemos tiempo, necesito mostrarte el resto de la escuela y—Sus palabras se vieron acalladas por un balón que surco los cielos, el joven lo bajo de pecho y puso su pie sobre el mismo buscando a quien se lo había dado.

-¡Siempre tan amargada Sunset, te saldrán arrugas!—La de cabello tocino puso cara de fastidio, si tener que soportar al latino demente era una cosa ahora tenía que lidiar con su dolor de cabeza personal multicolores.

-Rainbow ¿No deberías estar en clases?—La chica de piel azul negó repetidas veces.

-No, tengo clase de matemáticas.

-¿No te va mal en matemáticas?—Inquirió alzando las cejas.

-Pésimo, si sé que reprobare ¿Para que ir?—La otra chica se pegó un palmazo en la frente—Además, la Subdirectora Luna dijo que nos trajo un gran refuerzo para la liga Inter-escuelas, y si es este chico quiero ver que tan bueno es—Le apunto con su pulgar más Eagle ya estaba dominándolo, moviendo el balón con sus pies descalzos de un lado a otro.

-Tienen que tomar clases Rainbow, no todo en la vida es futbol—Esas palabras le resultaron casi sacrilegios a la chica.

-Retíralo o corta nuestra amistad para siempre—Espeto muy pero muy seria, algo raro en la guitarrista.

-Me asustas a veces Rainbow. Y yo vengo de un mundo reinado por Ponis—Suspiro pesadamente pero sonrió al fin de cuentas—Vale, diviértete pero trata de no atosigarlo…Se nota que es muy tímido en el fondo—Mientras decía esto el muchacho tiraba repetidas veces a puerta hiendo a por la pelota tras cada gol de media distancia, aunque claro, sin portero.

-No te preocupes… ¡No le hare nada a tu nuevo novio!

-¡Ven acá pequeño demonio cabeza de arcoíris!—Totalmente sonrojada trato de tomarle con las manos, en serio que planeaba estrangularla.

-…_Estas gringas están locas_—Fue lo único que pensó el moreno mientras veía como Rainbow usaba sus pies para intentar mantener alejada a la expony que, sin dudarlo, intentaba asesinarle.

Desde las ventanas de la oficina de la directora un par de mujeres veían como el nuevo elemento del equipo de soccer se reunía con la capitana y única chica del equipo, Celestia observo como su hermana sonreía al ver la escena.

-¿Estas segura de esto Luna?—Pregunto más porque deseaba escucharla, ya que no dudaba en lo mínimo de su juicio en esta situación.

-Totalmente hermana. El joven es realmente talentoso y no dudo que nos ayude a—

-No hablo de eso hermana querida, sabes porque lo trajiste y no creo que sea específicamente por el soccer—Su misteriosa sonrisa hizo a la menor suspirar derrotada.

-Bueno, supongo que…

Flashback.

Fire Eagle regresaba de una larga jornada de trabajo, lo único que quería para esa hora era ver a su hermanita antes de dormir más al entrar a su pequeña casa noto como la niña era acompañada por una mujer de piel azulada y brillante cabello.

-_¿Quién es usted? ¡Quetzal ven aquí!_—Al ver a la pequeña junto a ella entro en pánico, la mujer lucia limpia y elegante por lo que su mente solo pudo considerar una cosa: Agentes de inmigración, se mordió el labio, no podía permitirse ser regresado a su país…No tenían nada por lo que volver—_Por favor, no…no nos regrese_—Pidió en voz baja, se sentía verdaderamente impotente ante las posibilidades—_Mi hermanita, ella merece algo mejor que eso…ella…ella es realmente lista, ella no_—

-_Tranquilo hermano mayor, ella no es policía ¡Es una maestra!_—Sonreía enormemente, su infantil inocencia contrastaba con el lugar donde vivían.

-_¿Maestra?_—Pregunto viendo a la mujer que le observo unos segundos antes de hablar.

-_Así es Tlec, vengo aquí a ofrecerte una oportunidad de que tú y Quetzal tengan una vida mejor. Aunque claro, para eso tendrán que estudiar en nuestra escuela…Canterlot High_—Extendió un panfleto escrito en ambos idiomas para que el muchacho lo viera, cargo a su hermanita en su brazo izquierdo mientras con el izquierdo sostenía el papel.

-_¿No es fabuloso Tlec?_—Pregunto la pequeña acariciando su cabeza con cariño.

-_Nosotros no podemos pagar algo como—_

_-¿Quién dijo algo de pagar? Serian becados completos siempre y cuando mantengan buenas notas y en tu caso participes en nuestro equipo de futbol soccer…Veras, e escuchado de tu talento y sin duda eres lo que necesitamos para derrotar a esos presumidos de Crystal Kingdom High_—Apretó los dientes, si veía de nuevo la sonrisa prepotente del director Sombra juraba que le tiraría un diente o dos.

-_Pero nosotros no tenemos papeles, no tenemos derechos como para pedir algo así_—Por bueno que sonaba no podía evitar sentir que era una trampa, una simple ilusión que se quebraría junto con su esperanza.

-_No será así…Si aceptas esto mi hermana y yo buscaremos tramitar su Tarjeta Verde, con eso podrán considerarse parte de este país como estudiantes privilegiados que son…Vengan a nosotros, en Canterlot High les queremos como parte de nuestra familia_—El chico trago saliva duramente, sentía demasiada presión en sus hombros ¿Cómo podía tomar una decisión así a la ligera? Jadeo ligeramente.

-_¿Por qué?..._—Luna sonrió ligeramente ante su pregunta.

-_Porque yo sé lo que es sentirte impotente, lo que es creer que nadie te apoya en este mundo…Tu hermana merece algo mejor que no tenerte nunca en casa, merece una verdadera educación, seguridad…un hogar_—Apretó sus dientes ante lo que decía pues por sobre todas las cosas…decía la verdad.

-_… ¿Qué debemos hacer?..._

Fin del Flashback.

-¿Qué te puedo decir?...En el fondo soy una buena persona—Su hermana rio abrazándola con cariño, sabia lo buena persona que era Luna aunque no lo quisiera admitir.

-Y supongo que quitarle el trofeo de las garras a Sombra no tiene nada que ver ¿Si?—La menor giro la cara silbando suavemente— ¡Luna!—Rio abrazándola de nueva cuenta, risa que fue compartida por la hermana menor.

En el campo de futbol la capitana del equipo continuaba su pequeña prueba para el novato. Le observo correr, driblar, bajar la pelota desde diferentes ángulos siempre con mirada inquisitoria total.

-_"Si tan solo pusiera esa devoción al cálculo"_—Pensó Sunset riendo para sí misma mientras la de cabello arcoíris pedía ver una última cosa.

-¡Sunset, ven aquí!—La de chaqueta negra se sobresaltó apuntándose a sí misma, ante la respuesta afirmativa ella camino al campo.

-¿Qué pasa?—Pregunto viendo a Tlec respirando algo agitado por el esfuerzo pero no viéndose realmente cansado.

-Párate aquí conmigo y salta tanto como puedas cunado yo diga—La chica le jalo hasta poco más adelante del área chica, sobresaltada la expony le miro.

-¿Acaso piensas usarme de barrera?—No es que dudara…Pero un golpe con el balón seguro dolía mucho.

-Sí, quiero probar que tan bueno es para los tiros libres ¡Cuando quieras chico!—El latino asintió, observo el balón en el suelo mientras daba uno, dos y hasta tres pasos hacia atrás. Puso las manos a sus costados, pego un suspiro largo tomándose unos segundos.

-_¡Aquí va!_—Dijo en alto corriendo rápidamente, alzo la pierna pegando una firme patada al balón, este se levantó de golpe por sobre las cabezas de las chicas con buena potencia más pego una parábola hacia abajo clavándose en el fondo de la red cerca del poste derecho pero sin llegar a tocarlo. Ambas chicas quedaron en silencio, había sido un tiro libre prácticamente perfecto, si agregaba más altura sería un mano a mano con el portero sin duda.

-… ¡Encontramos a nuestro cobrador de faltas!—Sin más le salto en la espalda agitándose alegremente, Los Wondercolts tenían un nuevo miembro.

-_Esta colorida sí que está loca ¿Verdad?_—Pregunto el Eagle, cosa que mato de risa a Sunset que si podía entenderle.

-¡¿Y tú de que cascos te ríes?!—Más risas comenzaron entre los tres más tras unos minutos un gruñido bastante sonoro les llamo la atención—Creo que alguien tiene hambre—Un par de risas hizo al muchacho sonrojarse ligeramente.

-Ven, te llevaremos a comer…Después de todo ya casi es hora del almuerzo.

-Eh…Muchas gracias—Giro suavemente la cabeza viendo a Rainbow que nada mas no se bajaba— ¿La llevo o?...

-Si quieres, no quiero caminar—Una mirada de Sunset basto para que de un brinco se bajara de su espalda—O mejor no porque tu novia se encela…

-¡Que no somos novios!—Espeto Sunset alzando un puño amenazadoramente, por la seguridad de su cráneo mejor no continuo con los comentarios de su noviazgo…por el momento al menos.

-"_Siento que estas gringas me van a matar"_—Pensó para sí mismo el muchacho, si así eran solo dos… ¡No quería imaginar a todos los demás en la escuela!

**Bueno todo mundo espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo inicial, aunque la historia por ahora parece en extremo relajada pronto se tornara ligeramente oscura y con un toque quizás un tanto cruel mezclado con comedia situacional y quizás algo de romance (No soy precisamente un tipo romántico)**

**Y claro ¡Mucho futbol! Esperen a ver lo que la capitana Dash tiene planeado para el nuevo de su equipo.**

**Próximo Capitulo: El 11 de los Wondercolts.**

**Hasta la próxima todo pony **

**¬w¬**


	2. El 11 de los Wondercolts

**Hola todo-pony. ¿Cómo los trata el fin de semana?**

**Espero la estén pasando asombroso, por mi parte al fin puedo relajarme un poco del trabajo, disfrutar de una bella jornada de futbol y descansar de las presiones de la vida cotidiana. **

**Deseo agradecer a Megan Brony por ser la única persona que me dejo un review hasta ahora, tu apoyo es sin duda increíble y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia, créeme que te hará reír, llorar y hasta toser todo a la vez.**

**Al resto, no sean tímidos y dejen un review recuerden que eso motiva a un escritor a…pues, seguir escribiendo.**

**Ahora, por el momento la historia se mantendrá tranquila…Al menos hasta que llegue el primer partido de Eagle como miembro de Canterlot High ¡Allí prepárense para lo bueno!**

**Capítulo 2: El 11 de los Wondercolts.**

Caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela, la cafetería quedaba ya cerca por lo que no tardaron en pasar por la puerta. Eagle abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendido, había muchísima gente de todos los tipos imaginables, trago saliva suavemente.

-No seas tímido, ven—Sunset le ofreció una cálida sonrisa, a pesar de lo que su apariencia de chica ruda podía hacer creer ella era una joven amable de noble personalidad y una afable forma de ser.

-Bien, bien—Dijo más para sí que para ella, conforme se adentraban algunos cuchicheos comenzaron pues aunque la escuela Canterlot tenía, literalmente, gente de todos los colores no había ningún otro estudiante de origen latino…Aunque la verdad lo que todos comentaban era el hecho que venía con Sunset Shimmer y Rainbow Dash dos de las chicas más conocidas de la escuela.

-Nuestras amigas deben estar por aquí, puedes comer con nosotras solo que…Ellas pueden ser un poco—Antes de poder terminar su frase Sunset se vio silenciada por un estruendoso grito.

-¡Sunset Shimmer! ¡Dashie! ¡Estamos por aquí!—Esa voz chillona extendió las palabras, en especial la última de forma tremenda siendo escuchada por toda la cafetería, la escuela y probablemente todo el estado.

-Ruidosas—Rio ligeramente, un día sin que Pinkie llamara la atención de todo mundo no era un día completo para la cabello de tocino. Caminaron a una mesa que se encontraba frente a uno de los ventanales viendo hacia el campo de futbol, allí les esperaban cuatro chicas que formaban el resto de las Mane Six—Chicas, él es Fire Eagle es el nuevo estudiante…No lo atosiguen—Pidió de forma relajada aunque era obvio que le dirigía ese comentario a Pinkie.

-Un gusto—Saludo respetuosamente, caballerosidad ante todo.

-Un gusto vaquero, el nombre es Applejack—La joven rubia del grupo el extendió la mano dándole un firme apretón de manos que le hizo sorprenderse, nunca espero a una chica "gringa" tener tanta fuerza.

-El gusto es mío, lindo sombrero—La joven lo acomodo sonriendo ante el comentario.

-Veo que aprecias los sombreros, ya me agradas—Bromeo con su misma actitud amigable de siempre.

-Yo soy Pinkie Pie ¡Es un gusto!—Sin más le dio un espontaneo abrazo, confundido el latino no supo cómo reaccionar por lo que solo le dio una palmada en la espalda suavemente.

-El gusto… ¿Es mío?—Pregunto algo sin saber que más decir.

-Perdónala, es muy efusiva—Sunset se disculpó por su amiga que aún no le soltaba—Pinkie… ¿Recuerdas la regla de los seis segundos?—Inquirió alzando una ceja.

-Oh si—Se separó dándole un par de palmadas en los costados como si le limpiara el polvo.

-¿Cómo se dice?—Sunset seguía con la ceja alzada.

-Lamento haber invadido su espacio personal joven señor Fire Eagle novio de Sunset—Soltó como un rezo ya aprendido pues lo repetía casi diario.

-Exacto porque haces sentir incomoda a la gente con—Su cerebro tardo unos segundos en hacer clic— ¡Pinkie él no es mi novio!—Chillo sonrojada, de fondo Film Reels apareció de detrás una planta tomando una fotografía

-La primicia de mañana: Sunset Shimmer ahuyenta a otro novio en solo un día, estas historias se escriben solas—Sin más se agacho para evitar una manzana voladora.

-¡Tú me las pagaras cuando te atrape!—Amenazo la pelirroja más el lanzamiento de la fruta no le pareció en lo mínimo a la Apple.

-Vuelve a lanzar una manzana y tú tendrás un problema conmigo Sunset—Cuando se trata de sus manzanas, era un tema serio.

-Lo siento AJ pero sabes cómo me molesta que… ¿Dónde está Eagle?—Busco al nuevo pero no estaba donde mismo, Pinkie apunto con su dedo índice a más la izquierda de la mesa donde Rarity estaba casi encima del chico.

-Esto...es… ¡Inaceptable!—Tironeo con fuerza su camiseta casi arrancándola de lugar.

-_¡Ayúdenme que esta güera me quiere desnudar!_—Decía el chico en su idioma natal buscando evitar quedar expuesto del torso.

-¡Rarity déjalo!—Las chicas trataron de detenerla pero la modista sencillamente no desistía.

-Ah no, no podrás detenerme Sunset ¡Mira esa camiseta! ¡Mírala!—Apunto como si el chico usara una camisa con una esvástica en un barrio de afroamericanos. Todas enfocaron su camiseta notando que, en efecto, la camisera era una imitación bastante barata por lo que, y en palabras de Rarity, estaba usando "Un trapo pirata", el chico se avergonzó ligeramente al entender al fin porque el alboroto.

-Lo siento..._Este_…Yo no tengo mucho dinero así que…consigo mi ropa en un _tianguis_, es barata y practica—Quedaron todas en silencio, nunca pensaron que fuese _tan _pobre. Rarity se pasó una mano por el cabello acomodándolo antes de buscar en su bolso, rebusco entre sus cosas hasta encontrar lo que deseaba...Una cinta para medir.

-Alza los brazos—Ordeno más que pedir, el chico tardo un segundo pero accedió a su petición…Daba miedo en verdad—Mph—Comenzó a tomar medidas de todo su cuerpo, cintura, brazos, tórax—Tienes una complexión delgada, espalda un tanto ancha y curvatura de las clavículas…No será complicado—Dejo la cinta enrollarse sobre si misma—Ve esta tarde a mi Boutique, ya te paso la dirección—Ahora busco una tarjeta donde tuviese la dirección.

-¿Eh? ¿Buque?—No entendía la palabra.

-Es una tienda de ropa, Rarity tiene una…Bueno, su familia pero ella se encarga por las tardes—Explico Pinkie con esa típica y enorme sonrisa suya que todos queremos, amamos y a veces nos perturba.

-Pe…pero _Señorita _Rarity yo…no tengo dinero para—Se cohibió más la mirada seria de la chica de cabellos morados le hizo silenciarse de nuevo.

-Sin quejas, te daré un par de prendas dignas de un nuevo amigo y no aceptare un solo pero _¿Comprende?_—Dijo quizás de las pocas palabras que sabía en español, asintió como un robot repetidas veces.

Sunset sonrió ligeramente, aunque en un principio Rarity pudo verse mal por ese comentario al notar el estado económico se ofreció/ordeno al chico aceptar un gran regalo, negó ligeramente.

-_"Rarity siempre hace todo a su manera…Se nota que es de las personas más generosas del mundo_"—Pensó la muchacha más se dio un suave palmazo—Dios que tonta soy, olvide presentarte a la última de nosotras…Ella es Flutt… ¿Y Fluttershy?—Todas giraron las cabezas en búsqueda de la chica de cabellos rosa pálido mas no encontraron a nadie.

-Estaba aquí hace un segundo—Rainbow se sorprendió ¿Cómo era que podía moverse tan rápido? Fire se giró topándose con una chica de cabello rosado y piel amarilla, ella sostenía un pastel de crema que leía "Bienvenido" al verlo se coloro pues había "arruinado la sorpresa"

-Eh… ¿Bienvenido?—Dijo en un tono que casi parecía pregunta. Desde que llego a la escuela la directora Celestia le había pedido que cuidara un pastel y lo entregara al alumno nuevo en la hora del almuerzo.

-_¿Este pastel es para mí?_—Pregunto a Sunset que era la única que entendía español, hasta donde el sabia.

-Así es, la directora Celestia le pidió a Fluttershy que te lo diera…Mientras que ellos te dan esto—Sin más el muchacho se vio bañado por una cubeta de agua, se sobresaltó tratando de entender que pasaba…Sin más todo el mundo estallo en un "¡Bienvenido nuevo!"

-No te molestes, es solo la iniciación de los Wondercolts—Dijo otro de los miembros del equipo, Knock Kicker, el portero del equipo.

-Fue idea de ella—Dijo Sky Whisper, el defensa central izquierdo al tiempo que apuntaba a Rainbow que se le colgó del cuello amigablemente.

-¡Ahora eres oficialmente un Wondercolt!—Grito alegremente mientras otro de los miembros del equipo extendía lo que parecía ser una camiseta con el logo de la escuela en la parte frontal. Eagle la tomo en sus manos y la giro lentamente, tenía el número 11 escrito y encima de este decía su nombre "Fire Eagle" junto con un par de alas en los antebrazos en la parte trasera. La admiro por unos segundos antes de bajar la mirada.

-Creo que te pásate Rainbow—Susurro Applejack que, desde un principio, había estado en contra de la cubetada de agua.

-Hey, no tienes que—

-_Muchas gracias..._—Murmuro, pocos le entendieron—_En serio, mil gracias_—Alzo la mirada sonriendo, gracias al agua que le había bañado era un tanto difícil notar que se le escaparon unas lagrimillas de felicidad.

-Él les agradece—tradujo la delegada de la clase sonriendo suavemente.

-Bueno, no tienes que—Se quedó callada, el muchacho se estaba quitando la camiseta que llevaba para ponerse la de los Wondercolts…Allí, a media cafetería.

-¡Pero no te desnudes aquí!—La joven Shimmer intento taparle cuanto pudo pero el espectáculo fue innegable.

-¡Sunset tiene un novio desnudista!—Grito Pinkie antes de estallar en risas, Fluttershy apenas y podía sujetar el pastel de la vergüenza mientras Rarity solo agradecía a los cielos que el chico vistiera algo decente al fin.

-¡Que no es mi novio Pinkie!—Chillo tratando de ahogarla, ya con la camiseta puesta al ajusto un poco pues le quedaba algo grande al no ser exactamente de su talla.

-Esta _de poca_, muchas gracias _Colorida_—Dijo a Rainbow a quien seguía llamando por ese apodo que le había puesto.

-Bienvenido y recuerda, en los Wondercolts todo lo hacemos un 20% más asombroso—Cerro un ojo de manera relajada mientras Pinkie Pie se subía a una mesa.

-Ahora si ¡Fiesta!—Alzo las manos, de fondo DJ Pon3 hacia lo suyo generando que música invadiera toda la cafetería.

-¿La directora Celestia permitió esto?—Pregunto Sunset en un tono alto para ser oída a través de los poderosos sonidos generados por los amplificadores de Vinyl.

-¡Pero claro que no!—Pinkie rio como si esto no significara nada, suspirando la chica miro al nuevo que era saludado por todo el resto del equipo de soccer.

-"_Estoy segura que le ira muy bien…Espero"_—Se reprendió a si misma por ser tan negativa, después de todo… ¿Qué podía salir mal?...

-¿Alguien tiene una toalla? Sigo empapado—Decía el latino amenazando con quitarse el pantalón que por igual estaba totalmente mojado.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!—Amenazo la chica apuntándole acusadoramente, si desabrochaba siquiera su pantalón ella le golpearía.

-_Bueno ya, le paro_—Dijo goteando agua todavía.

-Deberías cuidar más a tu novio Sunset, se podría enfermar—Pinkie Pie parecía no respetar su propia salud física.

-Lo diré una última vez: Este chico, **no-es-mi-novio**—Apunto primero al nuevo y posteriormente a si misma remarcando las palabras severamente.

-¿Es porque soy mexicano?—Pregunto el chico un tanto extrañado.

-¡No tiene que ver con eso!—Gruño pasándose una mano por el rostro—Uno no se enamora de alguien que acaba de conocer ¿Entienden?

Brony Moon Dancer: Dile eso a todas, literalmente, todas las princesas de Disney: Jah:

-Yo digo que es por su cabello, debería cortárselo—Murmuro Rarity en voz baja.

-No tiene que ver con su cabello Rarity—Rodo los ojos antes de jalar de la muñeca a Eagle, aunque la mayoría celebraba ella tenía que seguir con sus responsabilidades como su encargada—Ya conoces a tus compañeros de equipo pero eso no es todo lo que debes hacer, estudiar también es algo muy importante ¿Entendido?.

-Pues…_Viera que no soy bueno en la escuela_—Se rasco el cuello suavemente de forma un tanto nerviosa.

-Pues tendrás que esforzarte, la beca que tienes no es solo por practicar deporte. Deberás mantener un promedio de C o más para poder mantenerla—Los ojos del latino se abrieron como platones.

-_¡¿Qué?! _¡De eso no me dijeron nada!—Entro en pánico total, se pasó las manos por su húmedo cabello caminando en círculos en un radio de menos de medio metro—_Me correrán y Quetzal ya no podrá estudiar y volveremos a ese pozo y, y, y—_Estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso.

-_¡Cálmate hombre!_—De una cachetada logro sacarlo de su propio trance, le miro parpadeando antes de ser tomado por las mejillas—_No vas a fallar, no te preocupes…Yo tampoco soy de aquí, se lo difícil que es adaptarse a un nuevo hogar y a una nueva tierra…Pero yo te ayudare ¿Bien?_—El muchacho asintió ligeramente—Todo saldrá bien…

-Gracias _Amanecer…En serio que eres un ángel_—Le sonrió a penas pues el pánico aún seguía en su interior, ella negó suavemente.

-No te preocupes, todo—La música cambio entonces a una muy lenta, digna de una escena romántica de película barata generándole un rostro de fastidio—Tienes diez segundos para cambiar la música o me vas a conocer Vinyl Scratch—Amenazo a lo que la DJ solo se escondió tras su mejor amiga, Octavia.

-¡Vinyl!—La reprendió tratando de sacarla de detrás de ella.

-¡Nada personal Octi, Pinkie me dio cinco dólares por hacerlo!—Rio al haber "soltado la sopa".

El muchacho sonrió ante la escena, eran personas en verdad extrañas…Pero sin duda todos eran buenos, gente de buen corazón y de noble actitud.

Ya en la noche, tras un largo día de clases el joven se tomó un papel y una pluma. Luna le había pedido que levantara un pequeño reporte de sus actividades diarias, este sería el primero pero tenía mucho que contar.

"_Querida Subdirectora Luna._

_A sido un día bastante extraño, primero esta chica rara me…bueno, mejor no le cuento porque seguro no me lo creerá pero ya no tendré problemas en hablar inglés. Luego conocí a la capitana del equipo de futbol, me sorprendí un poco al ver que era una chica pero es muy buena y tiene un cañón por pie, se nota que es rápida como un caballo y fuerte como un toro será fabuloso poder jugar con ella._

_También conocí a varios alumnos, son muy amables y amigables. Esa chica "Rareza" me regalo mucha ropa nueva, trate de decirle que no pero… ¡Es aterradora! Incluso me ordeno que llevara a Quetzal mañana para que también le diera algo de ropa, mi hermanita está muy feliz en la escuela también dice que todos la han tratado muy bien y sobre todo está feliz de poder estudiar._

_Nunca podre terminar de agradecerle todo lo que a hecho por nosotros, en serio que es un ángel…Y hablando de ángeles…Muchas gracias por pedirle a Amanecer que se encargara de mí, ella es la mejor persona que he conocido después de usted._

_Su fiel alumno, _

_Tlec Huautli"_

Suspiro terminando la carta, la entregaría al día siguiente antes del entrenamiento. Vio la hora, 10:30… ¡Nunca había dormido tan temprano! Estaba acostumbrado a volver del trabajo de limpiar pisos a las doce, suspiro y camino hacia su nueva cama, Luna les había conseguido un pequeño apartamento, dos cuartos pequeños, una mini sala y un baño pero para ellos era toda una mansión. Se tiro sobre el sofá, su hermanita dormía.

-_Mañana es el primer entrenamiento…Estoy muy emocionado_—Dijo para sí mismo, Rainbow lo quería entrenando lo más pronto posible debido al partido del fin de semana venidero a ese que era el encuentro de final de la primera vuelta del torneo inter-escuelas…Enfrentarían nada más y nada menos que al líder de la tabla y rival de toda la vida: Crystal Kingdom High. Sin más lentamente cayó dormido…

**Con esto terminamos el capítulo de hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y bueno quizás la historia avanza un poco rápido por el momento pero es por motivos de trama (¿?)**

**Ahora, el siguiente capítulo será un tanto fuerte ya que veremos el primer enfrentamiento entre Crystal High contra Canterlot High, partido que será en casa de Crystal así que…Solo digamos que esto se pondrá muy feo.**

**Siguiente capítulo: Vuelve a tu pozo, salta muros.**

**Hasta la próxima todo-pony**

**¬w¬**


	3. Canterlot High VS Crystal High

**Saludos todo-pony.**

**¿Disfrutando de la semana? Espero que sí. Me alegra mucho la multiplicación de reviews para este capítulo, es gracioso porque tengo otra cuenta donde escribo FF de anime, cuenta en la que tengo una historia donde si no recibo al menos 15 o 20 reviews por capitulo me siento extrañamente desilusionado mientras que por aquí con recibir uno o dos es like :Squee:**

**Ahora, sé que los capítulos anteriores han sido como de "Jajá" cada minuto, solo broma tras broma…Y como lectores que son yo respeto su derecho a reírse sin compromiso…Pero reafirmo mi autoridad como escritor siendo cruel en este capítulo.**

**Advertencia: El siguiente capítulo contiene temas como xenofobia (Miedo u odio racial), insultos fuertes, palabras altisonantes, así como otros temas que mejor no menciono (¿?)**

**Se recomienda discreción a menores de quince años por el sencillo hecho que me gusta dar advertencias que nadie respetara.**

**Sin más que decir ¡Que comience el partido!**

**Capítulo 3: Canterlot High VS Crystal Kingdom High.**

Los humos estaban caldeados, el primer partido entre las escuelas rivales había llegado. Este juego se llevaría a cabo en casa de Crystal High por lo que el pequeño estadio estaba lleno, no cabía un alma más en el lugar, la mayoría eran de los locales mostrando pancartas en apoyo a su escuela la invicta máquina de victorias.

-Hola todo mundo, soy su comentarista Buz Voice y me acompaña mi fiel amigo Meg Megaphone—A su lado otro chico saluda a todo mundo.

-Es un placer estar aquí contigo Buzzy, este será un partido increíble ambos equipos tienen tremenda rivalidad desde que Canterlot High perdió la temporada pasada el titulo tras dos derrotas en ida y vuelta contra Crystal Kingdom recordando incluso esa famosa manita de goles en este mismo estadio—Los fans de Canterlot High chiflaron enojados al recordar ese 5-0 que les propinaron el año pasado.

-Pero no debemos dejarnos llevar por el pasado Meg, recuerda que este año Canterlot tiene una súper arma secreta la maquina arcoíris goleadora Rainbow "Crash" Dash, esa chica juega mejor que los hombres siendo la tercera goleadora con 5 goles en apenas siete partidos. Es como si Pele se hubiese vuelto chica, azul y se pintara el cabello de arcoíris—Las Mane Six, a excepción de Pinkie, alzaron un letrero apoyando a su amiga.

-Y no olvides también, Canterlot High a traído consigo un nuevo extremo izquierdo que viene a suplir la baja de Light Thunder que abandono su escuela para unirse al eterno rival—Chiflidos de parte de los de Canterlot ante la mención del "traidor"—Ahora veamos si le pesa el 11 a ese chico que ahora tiene que substituir al mejor asistente de la temporada pasada—Los equipos estaban en los lockers esperando para entrar al campo.

En el vestuario de los jóvenes de Canterlot todos se preparaban para el gran encuentro, llegaban al partido contra el eterno rival empatados con 21 puntos más estando segundos debido a la diferencia de goles por lo que ese encuentro era clave para separarse y tomar el liderato.

-Muy bien chicos, no tengo mucho que decirles…Excepto que hay que esforzarnos al máximo y que nunca dejamos a un hombre atrás—La capitana del equipo busco alzar la moral de los suyos, todos afirmaron con la cabeza excepto el más nuevo recluta que seguía sentado en una de las sillas con un rosario de madera entre sus manos.

-_Santa María, madre de Dios_—El joven seguía orando en voz baja, hasta que sintió una palmada en el hombro.

-Tranquilo Eagle, tenemos tu espalda cubierta—Dijo el portero del equipo mientras alzaba su pulgar enguantado.

-Knock tiene razón, tu tranquilo y nosotros nerviosos—La líder cabello de arcoíris cerro un ojo con actitud relajada—Solo déjamelo a mí y antes de lo que piensas ya abre hecho otro Hat Trick—Dijo con su típico aire de "Soy asombrosa y lo saben todos"

-Su ego puede ser más grande que la torre Eiffel pero esta chica sabe hacer goles—Sky rio bajamente. El latino sonrió suavemente asintiendo.

-Hare mi mejor esfuerzo—Se guardó el rosario bajo la camiseta del equipo, esta vez una de su talla y lista para el primer partido como un Wondercolt.

-¡Vamos Wondercolts!—Y con esa orden de su líder todos salieron del vestidor, era hora del partido.

En las gradas había de todo tipo de personas, padres y alumnos por montones pero en una sección apartada tres personas veían con expectantica el campo.

-Es un lindo campo…Sombra—Celestia trato de sonar lo más calmada posible pero se notaba el rencor en sus palabras, el director de la escuela rival torció los labios de forma mezquina.

-Supongo que es un ejemplo de lo que verdadera infraestructura puede ofrecer cuando no se malgasta dinero, querida Celestia—La directora de Canterlot arrugo el entrecejo, estaba buscando provocarlas en especial a la hermana menor que era de mecha mucho más corta que su hermana mayor.

-Tu cretino—Antes de poder seguir la mano de la mayor le hizo guardar silencio.

-No es el momento, hermana—Dijo en voz baja, ella por igual quería decirle hasta de que se iba a morir pero sencillamente no podían…Debían demostrar dignidad, la dignidad que Sombra no poseía.

Ambos equipos finalmente entraron al campo, en los banquillos eran visibles los entrenadores incluyendo al famoso entrenador de los Shadowcolts, Shining Armor, quien solo veía de manera analítica el campo de juego.

Una pequeña ceremonia dio lugar al tiro de moneda que decidiría que lado iniciaría, por los Wondercolts Rainbow se puso delante como la capitana que era mientras que por el lado contrario Light Thunder, el traidor y ahora capitán de los Shadowcolts, fue quien dio el paso adelante.

-Mucho sin verte Rainbow Crash—Dijo el chico de cabello azul torciendo los labios burlonamente cosa que le genero un gruñido a la chica azul.

-No me hagas tirarte los dientes—Advirtió severa pero cuando el árbitro se giró a ellos guardo silencio, su boquita le había costado varias tarjetas amarillas la temporada pasada y debía controlarse.

-¿Cara o Cruz?—Pregunto al capitán local, el chico dijo cara y la moneda fue lanzada al aire tras verla caer al suelo dictamino Cara—Cara, ustedes abren. Quiero un juego limpio, va para ambos—Dijo mientras entregaba el balón que daría inicio al juego, el capitán de los Shadowcolts retrocedió hasta el medio campo esperando el silbatazo oficial.

-_"Cálmate Tlec, cálmate"_—Se decía a sí mismo el muchacho tratando de contener su tensión, el silbatazo del árbitro marco el inicio del partido y el balón se puso en juego. Sombra que observaba el partido frunció el entrecejo al notar al muchacho moreno moverse por la banda.

-¿Y ese quién es? ¿Es acaso cierto el rumor que han traído a un espalda mojada Celestia y Luna?—Ante semejante comentario racista la mujer de cabello azulado casi brinca de su lugar.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!—Alzo la mano lista para abofetearlo más Celestia de nueva cuenta le detuvo.

-Es de muy mala educación…Poner a un indio a hacer su trabajo, pero supongo que se quedaron sin opciones después de mi querido estudiante estrella cambiándose de escuela—El coraje en las hermanas crecía palabra a palabra mientras el hombre de cabello oscuro torcía mas sus malditos labios—Pero no se preocupen…Mis chicos le harán saber que no debe venir a una tierra que no le pertenece—En el campo Tlec tocaba su primer balón del juego antes de ser barrido a destiempo por un costado generándole una tremenda caída de cara al pasto.

-¡Hey eso es falta!—Fue el grito grupal, una falta total y descarada meritoria de una tarjeta amarilla más el colégialo no tuvo la dignidad de siquiera marcar la falta solo dijo que siguiera el juego ganándose un mar de insultos.

-Debo moverme—El joven se levantó del pasto adolorido de donde fue golpeado pero no le importo, debía ir tras la pelota y el juego continuaba. Una rápida sucesión de pases llevaron a los Wondercolts cerca del desastre ya que un tiro de Thunder paso rozando el poste izquierdo, este gruño ante su fallo.

-La próxima será—Dijo retrocediendo rápidamente, el portero de los jóvenes de Canterlot High despejo de una patada larga que fue recibida por uno de los Shadowcolts más el balón fue robado rápidamente por Sky el lateral derecho del equipo que se pasó a su lado como una saeta buscando penetrar el medio campo rival, se detuvo al tener al central rival delante pero sonrió antes de pegar un suave pase de lado que fue contestado por un compañero que solo la tuvo delante la pego a su taco haciendo la pelota pasar por entre sus piernas con impulso, los defensas rivales fueron tomados desprevenidos por esto.

-¡Es mía!—Rainbow venia tomando impulso, estaba lista para reventar la pelota pero una rápida salida del portero basto para desviar la pelota que salió disparada por el costado: Un saque de esquina a favor de Canterlot High.

-¡Saque de portería!—Declaro el árbitro sorprendiendo a todo mundo, Dashie no tardo en ir a plantarle cara.

-¡¿Qué le pasa?!—Grito exasperada.

-Tú fuiste la última en tocar la pelota, es saque de portería—Se dio la vuelta para volver al medio campo, Rainbow iba a seguir protestando pero sus compañeros deteniéndola le hizo contener su rabia. El partido continúo de forma turbulenta, los Shadowcolts atacaban sin piedad pero el portero de los Wondercolts salvaba cuando podía manteniendo su portería a ceros al menos hasta finales del primer tiempo.

-¡Vamos Wondercolts!—La porra seguía a pesar del ruido constante de la mayor porra rival.

-¡Pásala Eagle!—Grito Rainbow, el latino estaba pegado a la banda cerca del área rival pero se veía rodeado por dos rivales. Miro a ambos tratando de idear como salir, sin más por delante deslizo la pelota entre ambos intento un rápido movimiento más termino siendo bajado de nueva cuenta por un descarado jalón de camiseta que por fin el árbitro se dignó a marcar, no saco tarjeta como era reglamentario pero al menos les concedió un tiro libre.

-Bien hecho novato—Sky le extendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, se quitó algo de tierra del rostro mientras la capitana le pasaba el balón al punto señalado para el tiro libre.

-Es todo tuyo, haz algo brillante—Dijo la chica de cabello multicolores más el muchacho puso un gesto de dolor al sentir una punzada recorrer su pierna, tantas patadas le estaban pasando factura.

-Tengo una idea _Colorida_, pero necesito que me ayudes—La capitana alzo una ceja sonriendo mientras se acercaba para escucharle tras unos segundos se separó alzando los pulgares.

-¿Qué crees que planeen?—Pregunto Rarity desde las gradas, no era adepta al deporte pero por sus amigos siempre estaba allí.

-No lo sé…Pero espero funcione—Murmuro Sunset que estaba hecha un mar de nervios al ver lo rudos que eran, preocupada sobre todo por Dashie que era una chica y por el nuevo.

El árbitro pego un silbatazo, era el momento de cobrar el tiro libre. El muchacho se paró con las manos a los costados soltando un suspiro, sus ojos enfocaron el ángulo superior izquierdo del poste cercano corrió rápidamente en pose para patear más en cuanto la barrera pego el brinco el tiro con poca fuerza por debajo de la misma.

-¡Mira nada más Buzzy intenta un tiro bajo!—Dijo emocionado uno de los comentaristas.

-¡Pero demasiado lento, es comida gratis para el!...Espera ¡¿Qué es eso?!—De entre los rivales apareció una saeta arcoíris, nadie podía creer que se moviera tan rápido. Con una rápida barrida la punta de su zapato alcanzo a tocar la pelota antes que el portero pudiese recorrer por ella, la defensa rival había saltado y apenas tocaba el suelo un simple toque basto para.

**-¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!—**Fue el grito masivo, sin fuerza y sin necesidad de un cañonazo la goleadora de Canterlot High había logrado poner a su equipo arriba en el marcador con una soberbia táctica en equipo, la chica se levantó de un brinco corriendo al chico nuevo colgándosele de la espalda gritando su anotación por todo lo alto el resto del equipo no tardo en ir al abrazo grupal. Los canticos de los de Canterlot no se hicieron esperar, alabando a su estrella arcoíris que de nuevo demostraba su tremenda velocidad en una jugada sencillamente impecable.

Sombra que veía todo con detenimiento frunció el entrecejo tremendamente, gruño con fuerza mientras el árbitro marcaba el final del primer tiempo dando inicio al descanso de 10 minutos previo al tiempo complementario. Se levantó de su lugar sin esperar las burlas de Celestia y Luna que seguían celebrando por todo lo alto como jovencitas, camino hacia los casilleros de los Shadowcolts que se retiraron cabizbajos del campo ante esta situación pues no era solo la primera vez que iban perdiendo un partido sino que además era el primer gol que le hacían en la temporada.

-¡¿Me pueden decir que mierda a sido eso?!—Grito rabioso al entrar, los jóvenes quedaron en silencio sin saber que contestar. El entrenador del equipo dio un paso adelante con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Lo que yo deseo saber señor ¿Es que pasa con la actitud de estos chicos? No accedí a ser su entrenador para esto—Dijo bastante decepcionado pues unos minutos antes había comenzado un tremendo regaño a todos por su actitud arrogante, brutal y sin piedad sin entender porque no le habían expulsado a nadie todavía.

-No vienes aquí a protestar Shining Armor, vienes a ganar cosa que no estás haciendo—Le pico el pecho de forma acusadora— ¿Cómo puedes estar perdiendo contra una puta mocosa y un maldito espalda mojada?—Semejantes palabras sorprendieron al entrenador.

-¿Cómo puede decir eso?—Murmuro en voz baja, él no era ni de cerca alguien cruel por lo que escuchar semejantes comentarios le parecía sencillamente algo despreciable.

-¿Decir qué? ¿La verdad?—Gruño caminando en medio del casillero—Quiero que en el segundo tiempo hagan pedazos a esos dos, no se les ocurra volver aquí con una derrota—Les miro con sus severos ojos rojos.

-¡No puede decirles eso, por Dios que son solo chicos!—Antes de decir más una mano sujetándole de la chamarra le hizo silenciarse.

-¡Tu obedecerás si no deseas ser despedido!—El hombre se quedó en silencio pero entonces puso una mueca soltándose de un manotazo.

-No es necesario…Renuncio—Se quitó la chamarra que leía "Coach" con el escudo de Crystal Kingdom High y la gorra antes de tirarlas al suelo caminando fuera del lugar, los jóvenes quedaron en silencio ¿Seguirían sin entrenador?

-…Muchachos—Los vio de reojo torciendo los labios de forma maliciosa—Háganlos mierda y demuéstrenle a ese frijolero donde pertenece...Desháganse de él y quiebren a la chica ¿Hemos entendido?—Lejos de oponerse…todos solo asintieron.

Los jóvenes de los Wondercolts celebraban semejante resultado pues a pesar de tener al árbitro en contra estaban no solo aguantando, si no que ganando al invicto rival, más esta emoción no les duro porque su capitana les hizo poner orden: Debían terminar el partido antes de cantarse victoriosos.

-Y chico—Eagle se giró tras cambiarse la camiseta por una menos sucia ya que la otra estaba totalmente manchada de lodo por tantos derribos—Bien hecho—Le alzo un pulgar sonriendo enormemente el chico solo le devolvió el gesto.

-A ti _Colorida_ eres muy rápida, de otra manera no habría funcionado—La joven le dio un puñetazo al hombro de forma amistosa.

-Ahora equipo ¡Vamos por otro!—Un grito de "Si" acompaño a la salida de los casilleros sin saber lo que en verdad les esperaba.

Los dos equipos volvieron al campo, tras un silbatazo dio comienzo el segundo tiempo del partido donde los Wondercolts abrieron retrocediendo el balón buscando hacer juego con sus mediocampistas, Tlec recibió el balón evitando a un jugador rival con un rápido giro que levanto halagos del público. Después pego una corrida tratando de avanzar por el campo pero sin más fue brutalmente envestido por un mastodonte que tenían los Shadowcolts por central izquierdo sacándolo del campo y, de nuevo, sin ser falta siquiera.

-Quédate en tu lugar salta muros—Dijo en un tono despreciable antes de dejar al chico en el suelo.

-¡Eagle!—Grito Sunset al verlo tirado, el muchacho gruño golpeando el suelo por el dolor su rodilla se había cortado por la arrastrada contra el suelo más se levantó pisando un par de veces antes de volver al campo ya que no podía dejar a su equipo con diez hombres…bueno, nueve y una Rainbow.

-¿Estás bien?—Pregunto Sky, el muchacho asintió a pesar del ardor de la tierra en la herida y corrió de regreso al juego. El juego continuo con ese estilo agresivo de los Shadowcolts que buscaban más herir que generar peligro más con 35 minutos por jugar tiraron el carro hacia adelante buscando por todos los medios hacer un gol siendo rechazados constantemente por los jóvenes de Canterlot High que tenían prácticamente un autobús atravesado para defender su portería siendo solo Rainbow la que se encontraba en la punta de ataque esperando un contragolpe. Durante todo este tiempo Tlec fue constantemente asaltado por los rivales que, además de los ataques físicos, no pararon de insultarlo verbalmente jurando incluso que el árbitro escucho uno de esos comentarios.

Un tiro de esquina a favor del rival, 25 minutos por jugar. Todos bajaron a defender, incluso Rainbow que no era muy alta busco de alguna manera ayudar en el acto más todo fue un plan de los Shadowcolts.

-¿Qué pasa frijolero? ¿Saltar te trae recuerdos?—Dijo el mismo tipo que ya le había derribado tres veces en el partido y le había generado esas cortadas. El latino apretó la mandíbula buscando contener su coraje pero entonces sintió como le tiraban del cuello de la camisa por detrás—Mira nada, una espalda mojada…no me sorprende—Ya sin aguantar el moreno se giró viéndole con coraje, sus compañeros buscaron detenerle al instante pues estaban escuchando.

-Tranquilo—Murmuro su portero tratando de mantenerlo calmado.

-Hazles caso…Después de todo, los perros deben obedecer a sus dueños ¡Perro mojado!—Y sin más, le escupió en el rostro. Sin contenerse más Tlec se liberó tomándole de la camisa con una mano conteniéndose de milagro de romperle la cara, fue una rápida y campal batalla entre ambos equipos que se pegaban de empujones eso ya había sido mucho.

-¡Alto!—El árbitro intervino separando a todo mundo mientras buscaba en su bolsillo, Tlec se quedó mudo ante lo que vio: Una tarjeta roja. El árbitro le había expulsado por el golpe dado a pesar de que claramente había visto como le insultaban e incluso escupido expulsándole a él por un agarrón de camiseta y había marcado un penalti a favor del rival por esa misma acción.

-¡¿Qué cascos pasa con usted?!—Rainbow le encaro de golpe más el árbitro sin más saco una tarjeta amarilla para ella.

-¡Y silencio o te vas también!—Declaro severo, la chica estaba por seguir pero una mano en su hombro le hizo detenerse. Tlec le miro negando suavemente, se tragó todo su coraje antes de pasarse una mano por el rostro limpiando sudor, el nublado cielo entonces comenzó a llorar en una lluvia que no tardo en volverse continua. Sunset se mordió el labio con fuerza al ver el rostro abatido del muchacho que solo suspiro.

Dio lentos pasos para salir del campo, no debía seguir allí o le causaría más problemas a sus compañeros. Conforme el 11 se alejaba escuchaba los insultos de los aficionados de Crystal que incluso le tiraron diversos objetos y comida cuando paso a los vestidores, en el túnel se detuvo golpeando fuertemente la pared con el puño sintiendo los nudillos entumecerse por el impacto mientras sentía lágrimas de coraje querer escapar más el las contuvo como pudo.

-¡GOL!—Fue el grito del estadio completo al haber sido efectivamente convertido el tiro penal por parte de los Shadowcolts, el muchacho dio la espalda al campo caminando hacia el locker room para buscar sus cosas…No quería saber nada más.

El partido termino varios minutos después con un marcador de 3-1 favor de los Shadowcolts que aprovecharon la falta de un jugador rival para atacar con casi todos sus hombres excepto un defensa central y su portero abatiendo la portería de los de Canterlot dos veces más, fue un día triste para los jóvenes…

El muchacho abandono el edificio antes que el resto volviera, no quería verles, quería evitar ver sus rostros decepcionados y seguramente enojados con él por su tremendo error. Llego a su casa un tanto tarde al volver en bus y posteriormente a pie encontrándose con su hermanita dormida como él le había pedido…Camino a la cocina encontrándose un trio de enchiladas esperándole. Sonrió suavemente tirándose para comer, sintió ardor en la herida pero lo ignoro mientras comenzaba a comer.

-¿Debería?...

Dijo para sí viendo las hojas que usaba para escribir sus reportes a la Subdirectora Luna. Tomo una escribiendo lentamente.

-"_Querida Subdirectora Luna…_

_Lo lamento, les falle a usted y a todos…no sé cómo explicarme, fui un verdadero…Yo…No sé qué escribirle en realidad, no sé cómo disculparme por todo lo que hice fui un verdadero pendejo y…no pude ser de utilidad como le prometí solo le pido que no deje a Quetzal sin educación, ella merece algo mejor que esto solo por mis errores yo…"_

Se quedó en silencio viendo como las hojas de papel se manchaban de gotas cristalinas que caían por su rostro, se tallo los ojos con fuerza gruñendo por su debilidad…Arrugo la hoja antes de arrojarla de lado, necesitaba dormir…

**Se los dije (¿?) OK quizás no fue tan hardcore como les decía pero si tocamos ciertos temas que muchos de mis compañeros latinos aquí debería entender, en especial si tienen familiares del otro lado del rio como es mi adorable y sensual caso.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y esperen en el siguiente muchos feels y cosas así de esas que fingimos que odiamos leer pero nos encanta en realidad porque somos seres de ruda apariencia pero con un adorable y esponjoso pony por dentro.**

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado, dejen Reviews que eso me motiva**

**¬3¬**


	4. ¿Que mas nos queda?

**Hola todo-pony. ¿Cómo los trata la vida?**

**Espero que les vaya de maravilla, por mi parte estoy bastante bien (Aun paso de tener un bonito trabajo) así que, ustedes saben, echándole todas las ganas.**

**Espero que ustedes estén bien y todas esas tonterías de buenos deseos que ya se saben, sin su apoyo no seguiría escribiendo (Es decir ¿Quién escribiría si sabe que nadie le leerá?)**

**También, ya que estamos aquí deseo hacer mi recomendación Brony de la semana: Busquen en YouTube la Opera Sinfónica Metal llamada Moonrise, es sencillamente espectacular dura unos 25 minutos y cuenta el auge y caída de Luna es impresionante y en cuanto saquen el video animado con gusto lo compartiré con ustedes.**

**Por si nadie lo había notado, si Luna es mi pony preferida, ¿Por qué? Su diseño de personaje, aunado a su historia y apariciones la hacen sencillamente encantadora a mis ojos creo que la principal razón por la que me volví un Brony es por ella (Waifu #3)**

**Los dejo de entretener con mis desvaríos ¡Y vamos a la historia!**

**¡Arrrrriiiibbbaaaa!—Favor de decir muy mexicano.**

**Capítulo 4: ¿Qué más nos queda?**

Habían pasado dos días desde la trágica derrota de Canterlot High, derrota que les había costado tres puntos y ahora ir segundos en la tabla debajo de un Crystal High que presumía a morir su totalmente injusta victoria. El lunes por la mañana los jóvenes de Canterlot no estaban del mejor humor, un aura de pesimismo les rodeaba de manera notable. Las Mane Six se reunieron como cada mañana antes de comenzar las clases más en esta ocasión lo que buscaban era animar a Rainbow que quedo furiosa tras el partido y solo gracias que Knock la saco del campo tras finalizar el partido no hizo alguna locura.

-¿Alguien sabe algo de Eagle?—Pregunto la capitana del equipo de soccer, todas negaron suavemente a excepción de Sunset que seguía metida en sus pensamiento.

-Pobrecito, se a de sentir terrible—Murmuro Fluttershy en voz baja ya que no culpaba en lo mínimo al joven por lo que había pasado.

-Dudo que venga hoy—Dijo Rarity mas entonces sus ojos distinguieron a alguien, la hermana menor del joven latino venia ingresando a la escuela pues ella también estudiaba en Canterlot en su sección secundaria. Las jóvenes notaron que venía sola, siendo que usualmente su hermano la acompañaba hasta su salón, le persignaba y deseaba un buen día.

-¿Deberíamos preguntarle?—Ante la pregunta de Pinkie todas negaron ligeramente. Si Tlec no asistió debía de tener sus razones, la niña no necesitaba más preocupaciones pues seguro estaba alterada por su hermano y su estado anímico, más de pronto un grupo de chicos se acercaron a la pequeña Quetzal.

-¡Oye niña, tu hermano idiota nos costó un juego importantísimo!—Un joven de tercer grado de preparatoria rápidamente detuvo a la niña, ella le miro con sorpresa retrocediendo un paso.

-¡Si, el estúpido no supo controlarse y se dejó expulsar!—Continúo otro de los chicos, la pequeña se mordió el labio fuertemente ante los comentarios.

-¿Qué es imbécil o qué? ¡No se podía esperar más de indios como ustedes!—Los ojos de Quetzal comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, sus palabras eran verdaderamente crueles pero sobre todo lo eran pues ofendían a su pobre hermano que no había hecho mal alguno. Rainbow Dash estaba a quince segundos de caerle con una patada voladora al tipo.

-¡Oye, no te metas con ella!—Una chiquilla de piel anaranjada y cabello morado se interpuso apuntándole acusadoramente.

-¿A ti quien te hablo Gallina-Loó?—Scootalo gruño ante el apodo pero no se amedrento en lo mínimo.

-Si te metes con ella te metes conmigo—Advirtió severa la muchacha, al instante otra niña se paró a su lado respaldando a la del Scooter.

-Y conmigo vaquero—La hermana menor de Applejack arrugo los labios cruzada de brazos, junto a ellas Sweetie Belle también se interpuso.

-Y conmigo—Las Cute Mark Crusaders nunca permitirían que alguien indefenso se viera sobrepasado por bravucones, incluso si estos eran mayores que ellas.

-Uh que miedo, el trio de duendes la va a defender—Una mano en su hombro hizo al "líder" del pequeño grupo callarse.

-¿Algún problema?—Todos giraron para encontrar a la mismísima directora Celestia viéndoles con cara de "Desterrados a la luna" por lo que rápidamente negaron antes de desaparecer dejando tras de sí una estela de polvo—Ya verán cuando les atrape de nuevo… ¿Están bien niñas?—Las pequeñas asintieron suavemente, Sweetie le ofreció a Quetzal un pañuelo para limpiarse las pocas lagrimas que le alcanzaron a brotar.

-No te preocupes, si alguien se mete contigo se mete con nosotras—Dijo Apple Bloom apuntándose al pecho con un pulgar ofreciéndole esa amable sonrisa típica de la familia Apple.

-De ahora en adelante estas bajo la protección de las Cute Mark Crusaders así que no tienes nada mas de que preocuparte—Scootalo la abrazo del hombro con toda confianza, en una actitud que hasta haría parecer que se conocen de toda la vida.

-Excepto de las locuras de Scootalo, de eso nadie te salva—Todas rieron, a excepción claro de la chica mencionada, por el comentario de Sweetie Belle.

-Tienen excelentes hermanas—La siempre tierna Fluttershy dijo tanto a Applejack como a Rarity quienes solo inflaron el pecho y alzaron el mentón con orgullo, Rainbow Dash por su parte se sintió muy orgullosa de Scootalo que siempre había sido su más grande admiradora y para quien siempre intentaba ser un ejemplo a seguir.

-Tierra a Sunset Shimmmmeerrrrrr—Pinkie agito su mano frente al rostro de la pelirroja, la muchacha salió de su transe parpadeando ligeramente.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando—Dijo algo ida todavía, las muchachas negaron ligeramente.

-Estas totalmente ida querida, ¿Tendrá que ver con la falta de cierto muchacho quizás?—Las picaras palabras de Rarity no hicieron más que suspirar a la joven Shimmer.

-Sabes que no es por eso Rarity, no puedo evitar preocuparme por Tlec—Todas le miraron sin entender—Por Fire Eagle—Todas murmurón un suave "Aah" al reconocerle solo por su nombre "Americanizado" y no tanto por su nombre Maya.

-Quizás deberíamos hacerle una fiesta, para animarlo y hacerle saber que nadie lo culpa por lo que paso—Por una vez las palabras de Pinkie Pie tuvieron tremendo sentido, una fiesta para animar el decaído espíritu del latino sonaba bastante bien—Podemos hacerla en Sugar Cube Corner esta tarde ¿Qué les parece?—Ya estaba saltando de emoción.

-Suena bien Pinkie, pero ¿Quién iría por el?—Todas las miradas se enfocaron en la joven de chaqueta negra que solo suspiro pasándose una mano por el rostro.

-Yo ni siquiera sé dónde vive, además ¿Porque debería de?—Antes de poder continuar una vocecilla llamo su atención.

-Hey, Sunset Shimmer—Las chicas voltearon encontrándose a las Cute Mark Crusaders que resguardaban a la niña nueva que tenía la cabeza gacha en un gesto algo tímido—Ella quiere decirte algo—La hermana menor de su compañero dio un paso adelante, movió su pie en un gesto algo nervioso sin verle todavía al rostro.

-_Buenos días_—Saludo primeramente—Yo soy Quetzal Huautli, Tlec es mi _hermano_—La presidenta se agacho para estar un poco más a su altura y le sonrió suavemente.

-_Es un gusto, tienes un nombre muy bonito…Significa Flor de Fuego ¿Si?_—La niña se sobresaltó al ver que conocía su idioma tan a la perfección como su hermano le comento y asintió ligeramente.

-_Sí, _quiero agradecerle señorita _Amanecer_—Sunset la miro algo curiosa ante sus palabras—Desde que llegamos Tlec siempre se había visto muy inseguro, preocupado…Me dolía ver a mi _hermanito_ así—Se mordió el labio por un segundo—Pero…Después de su primer día aquí lo vi diferente, siempre sonreía, lo veía alegre, contento como no lo veía desde que mama se _fue al cielo_—La joven de Equestria quedo muda ante sus palabras—Y sé que se lo debemos a usted, Tlec la aprecia _muchisisimo_ por lo linda que ha sido con él y desde que le conoce él es más feliz y que mi _hermanito _sea muy feliz me hace a mi muy, muy feliz—Por primera vez alzo la vista para verle a los ojos mostrando una tenue y tímida sonrisa—_Gracias por hacerlo feliz señorita Amanecer, es usted un ángel como dice mi hermano_—La joven trato de respirar un poco para evitar humedecer sus ojos.

-Pues te diré…Que tu hermano es un cabeza dura pero es un buen muchacho, es muy noble y sin duda está pasando por un mal momento pero te juro que lo ayudaremos a ver que aquí en Canterlot High somos su familia ahora—La tomo de los hombros suavemente—Veras que el aprenderá que esta su casa, que les queremos y que sin duda aquí es su lugar…Además, si alguien se vuelve a meter contigo o con él se las verá conmigo directamente—Hablo muy seria, ella sintió suavemente antes de darle un espontaneo abrazo que ella tardo unos segundos en devolverle.

-_Muchas gracias señorita Amanecer_—Dijo tras el abrazo separándose lentamente—_ ¡Es la mejor novia del mundo para mi hermano!_—Su adorable comentario hizo a la chica tornarse del color de las franjas rojas de su cabello.

-¡Espera que tu hermano no es mi novio!—Aclaro de golpe, las chicas no entendían parte de la conversación al estar en español pero eso vaya que lo entendieron.

-¿Eh? Pe…Pero Tlec me conto que se besaron ¿Qué me mintió?—Silencio, silencio total en ese pasillo ya que hasta los jóvenes a su alrededor se habían callado para escuchar el chisme total.

-…Quiero aclarar…Que fue para ayudarle a comprender mejor el idioma…

Flash de fondo, y con eso Film Reels tenía su siguiente primicia.

Rondaban las dos de la tarde, Tlec no se había levantado del sofá en casi todo el día a excepción de en la mañana cuando preparo el desayuno para su hermanita y la despidió argumentando que su dolor de rodilla le impedía ir a la escuela. No tenía intenciones de siquiera levantarse a comer por lo que solo cerro sus ojos quizás otra larga siesta le haría olvidar que—

El sonido del timbre llamo su atención, gruño ligeramente, juraba por Quetzalcóatl que si era otro testigo de Jehová o un vendedor de aspiradoras se le saldría el lado Mexicano. Camino en puro pantalón hacia la puerta abriendo de par en par, no le importaba mucho quien fuese…

-Muy bien, vas a sacar…tu…-Sunset había llegado con la mentalidad de sacarlo a punta de patadas pero nunca imagino encontrárselo semidesnudo en la puerta, el muchacho abrió los ojos como platos ante la situación, de todas las personas del mundo a quien menos espero era a Sunset Shimmer en su puerta.

-¿No tienes clases?—Pregunto sin tener ningún pudor de su estado, la muchacha desvió la mirada para no parecer alguna pervertida.

-Pedí permiso para venir por ti, ahora ponte ropa y sígueme—Ordeno más que pedirle, el alzo una ceja suavemente.

-¿Y a donde te seguiría?—Seguía haciendo preguntas estando semidesnudo en la puerta donde cualquiera podía verlos, no tenía ningún tipo de vergüenza.

-Mira chico—Al diablo con todo, se acercó a él tomándolo del cuello con fuerza empujándolo dentro de la casa para evitar más escenitas. Ya dentro cerró la puerta con una pierna viéndole severamente—Te diré esto de una manera simple para que te quepa en esa cabeza hueca tuya—Tomo aire, debía decírselo—No…fue…tu culpa—Dijo palabra a palabra, como si le hablara a un niño pequeño. El joven parpadeo suavemente antes de desviar la mirada.

-_Fue mi culpa…Yo me deje llevar, caí en la trampa de esos pendejos y por mi culpa perdimos el partido_—Antes de seguir con su discurso de mártir un golpe en la cabeza le hizo callar—_ ¡Oye espérate que así no juego!_—Se quejó más termino enmudecido ante esos enormes ojos dominantes.

-Cállate y escúchame—Con la misma mano que le había golpeado le pico el pecho fuertemente—Esos idiotas te dijeron cosas por las que no deberían estar en una escuela, fueron unos idiotas totales y tenías todo el derecho de enfurecerte. Todos nos enfurecimos por lo que te hicieron ¿Y sabes porque?—Tomo aire— ¡Porque eres parte de nosotros Tlec!—Quedo mudo, ella por igual guardo silencio unos segundos—…Eres parte de nuestra familia, eres nuestro amigo…Cuando alguien te ofende, nos ofende a nosotros, cuando algo te duele nos duele a nosotros…No sabes el coraje que sentí cuando te vi caminar bajo la lluvia fuera del campo, yo…

-Dijiste yo—La pelirroja parpadeo suavemente.

-¿Qué?

-Dijiste "El coraje que sentí" no el coraje que "Sentimos"—La muchacha analizo sus palabras unos segundos antes de sonrojarse alejándose del muchacho.

-¡No me malinterpretes! Lo…Que…quería decir era…que—Trato de organizar sus ideas, Eagle se acercó a ella lentamente haciéndola retroceder.

-Oye…_Amanecer_—Alzo las cejas suavemente— ¿Estas bien? Estas toda _colorada_—Pregunto al ver lo roja que se había puesto, prácticamente confundiéndose con las betas rojas en su cabellera.

-¡Estoy bien! ¡Ponte la maldita camisa y vámonos ya!—Se giró de golpe para evitar ser vista a la cara—Tienes diez segundos o te juro que yo misma te arrastrare del cabello al auto ¿Entendido?—Sus severas palabras hacían ver que no permitiría un no como respuesta.

-Este…_Ya está, ya está ay voy_—Dijo para sí caminando lentamente a su recamara, busco entre sus cajones alguna de las prendas que Rarity le había regalado tomando una camiseta roja que, al menos para él, se veía bastante costosa— ¿Listo?—Dijo para sí mismo, la muchacha suspiro al verlo al fin presentable.

-Vamos ya, no preguntes a donde o te golpeo—Parpadeando con confusión abrió la boca antes de recibir un suave puñetazo en el hombro.

-¡Oh bueno _ya no digo nada!_—Se acarició el área golpeada a pesar de que no le había dolido…mucho, Sunset era bastante fuerte para ser una chica tan delgada.

-Marchando soldado—Apunto frente a ella, el chico camino pues sabía que no le convenía ponerle la contra.

**Espero les haya gustado este pequeño episodio todo pony, descansen y espérenme a la próxima para más maldades y para una pequeña/gran fiesta en Sugar Cube Corner.**

**¬3¬**


	5. Veamos hacia el futuro

**¡Hola todo-pony! ¿Extrañándome? Seguramente no (¿?)**

**Leí algunos de los reviews que me han dejado y aunados a un lindo MP me dieron la motivación que necesitaba para poder seguir esta historia tras tantos meses sin nada que ver o hacer**

**Debo admitir que la nueva película me deja algo mal parado en cuanto a los eventos aquí presentes (¿?) Así que tomare esta historia después de la tercera película de Equestria Girls, siendo la directora despedida y puesto Sombra en su lugar…Lo que tiene ligera lógica…Algo.**

**Ahora, espero que sigan comentando pues de eso vive un escritor de FF.**

**Ahora si ¡Arrrrriiiibbbaaaaaa!**

**Capítulo 5: Veamos hacia el futuro.**

La fiesta era todo un éxito, los compañeros bebían y comían en un ambiente de relajación y amistad, después que Sunset llegara con Tlec todos le recibieron con los brazos abiertos, Knock Kicker le alzo en uno de sus hombros mientras el resto le daba palabras de apoyo pues su error era algo que cualquiera hubiera hecho en su situación.

—Tu tranquilo campeón, son solo 3 puntos y sin duda vamos a recuperarnos—Sky le dio una palmada al hombro solo le devolvieron al saludo—Confía en tu equipo como nosotros confiamos en ti—Le cerro un ojo suavemente.

— ¡Y ya verán esos infelices la próxima vez que se metan conmigo! —Rainbow apretó su vaso desechable destrozándolo y manchándose de la sidra que contenía antes de parpadear, arrugo el entrecejo y lo arrojo a una esquina llena de vasos destrozados por sus rabietas.

—Calma _Colorida—_Murmuro el joven latino ante su reacción que amenazaba con dejarles sin vasos en la fiesta.

— ¡Es que me frustra tanto que esos infelices se salgan con la suya! —Comenzó a hiperventilar por lo que solo tomo una bocanada de aire antes de rodar los ojos—Ya…Me calme—Dijo para sí misma.

— ¡Chicos, Vinyl lo hizo funcionar! —Aplausos de emoción se dejaron escuchar ante las palabras de Pinkie al tiempo que la DJ aparecía con el cabello totalmente parado como si se hubiese electrocutado pero alzando un pulgar— ¡Que comience el Karaoke! —Apunto al escenario de Sugar Cube Corner causando emoción entre los jóvenes.

— ¡Y con ustedes! —Acomodándose el cabello la DJ apunto al escenario de donde surgió humo de todas direcciones antes que cañones de confeti explotaran— ¡Las Rainbooms! —La música comenzó como un leve Piano tocado por Sunset Shimmer dejando a más de uno anonadado.

—Nada siempre igual será…Si cambia no es que se haya ido ya…El tiempo va a transcurrir y otro nuevo día ha de venir…—Se levantó del piano dejando espacio a Fluttershy quien aun en su timidez tomo aire.

—Cosas vienen y otras van…Rápido o lento irán—Tomo aire antes de sonreírle a Sunset tomando su mano—Duran poco eso lo se…Pero la amistad va a durarnos por siempre—Ahora fue el turno de Rarity.

—Cosas vienen y otras van, rápido o lento irán…Duran poco eso lo sé pero la amistad va a durarnos por siempre—Se hizo de lado pues arrojándose de rodillas Rainbow llego a escena tocando su guitarra eléctrica.

—Mucho tiempo e estado aquí, rockeando eso es para mí ¡Puede que eso vaya a cambiar, pero la amistad va a durarnos por siempre! —Alzo la guitarra como si fuera a estrellarla pero la detuvo Sunset de una risa.

—Cada estilo tiene algo diferente lo vez—Applejack camino con su bajo en manos—No es malo ser especial como tú quieras siempre ser—Entonces un sonoro solo de batería se dejó escuchar.

— ¡Tal vez tú quieres ser estrella, con fama fugaz a tu pies! Eso dura poco pero la amistad no cambiara ¡Wohoo! —Como siempre la rosada lanzaba su canto con emoción y jubilo, las luces se apagaron y lentamente se encendieron dejándolas ver una por una.

—Cosas vienen y van…Rápido o lento irán…—Cantaban a un perfecto coro—Duran poco eso lo se ¡Y la amistad va a durarnos por siempre! —Todos los presentes comenzaron a bailar o cantar con emoción la sonata de las Rainbooms que al final terminaron en un abrazo grupal ante los aplausos de sus compañeros.

— ¿Esto pasa seguido? —Pregunto el latino a lo que el joven Sky solo asintió soltando una risilla.

—Más de lo que crees, te acostumbras tras dos o tres canciones—El contrario parpadeo confundido pero asintió suavemente. Las chicas bajaron del escenario sin dejar de ser alabadas por el resto, Sunset fue al encuentro de Tlec sonriéndole al verlo más animado.

—Te vez mejor—Fue lo único que dijo, el muchacho le devolvió la sonrisa.

—_Me siento mejor…Gracias Amanecer—_La joven negó ante sus palabras, no tenía que agradecerle.

—_Somos amigos, los amigos se apoyan—_Fue lo único que le dijo dándole una palmada al hombro un tanto suave.

— ¡Eh nuevo, ven! —Le llamo su compañero de equipo que estaba apuntándose para la siguiente canción.

— ¿Qué? ¿Yo? —Se apuntó a sí mismo un tanto confundido.

— ¡Si, ven! —Hizo un gesto de que se le acercara, el moreno camino hacia el joven de piel azul antes que este sonriera arrojándole el micrófono y se bajara del escenario— ¡Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas! ¡Desde la tierra de México, Fire Eagle! —Ese tramposo le había jugado una broma, parpadeo antes de ver un mar de ojos encima suyo cuando que se sonrojada y solo fuese ocultado por su piel morena.

— ¡Pe, pero si yo nunca canto! ¡_Esquincle baboso!_ —Se agradecía que nadie pudiera entender eso excepto Sunset que pego una risilla por su reacción.

—No te apures, todos aquí cantamos en algún momento—Otro guiño de ojo, ese gesto ya le estaba molestando del joven que usaba el 4 en los Wondercolts.

— ¡Eagle, Eagle, Eagle! —Rainbow comenzó a corear su nombre para hacer que todos le imitaran, apoyando a su compañero de equipo. El muchacho trago saliva antes de girarse hacia la máquina que contenía los múltiples sencillos para interpretar, oprimió botón tras botón buscando entre el mar de canciones pasado un minuto y medio todos estaban impacientándose y finalmente se dio la vuelta viéndolos con gran decisión.

—Yo…—Estaban listos para todo—…Yo…No me se ninguna de las canciones—Con el comentario nadie supo cómo reaccionar…Bueno, excepto Pinkie que pego una risotada que se cayó al suelo.

—Tienes instrumentos allí—El 4 estaba terco con su fechoría, el muchacho observo los instrumentos dejados por las Rainbooms hacia unos momentos—Seguro sabes tocar la guitarra ¿No? —Su comentario no gusto para nada a Sunset.

—Que él sea Mexicano no significa que sepa tocar mariachi Sky Whisper—Estaba por darle la madre de todos los discursos pero el muchacho rápidamente se apresuró a tomar una vieja guitarra acústica que reposaba junto al piano electrónico de Sunset.

—Uh, como cuando trabajaba de Mariachi—La cara de Whisper fue suficiente para que la pelirroja no dijera más, eso fue un autogol en todas las de la ley—Espero recordar cómo se usa esto…—Trato de afinar un poco antes de sentarse en un banquillo apoyando la guitarra en una pierna antes de tomar aire—Espero no les moleste que lo haga en español…—

Nadie dijo nada en contra ¿Por qué lo harían? Trago saliva una última vez y solo pensó "Bueno, aquí va nada" antes de comenzar a tocar un acorde sencillo, algo repetitivo pero de buen sonido, rítmico.

—_Buenos días, es un gusto…eras una chica más…—_No lo hacía mal, no era sorprendentemente bueno pero venga que lo hacía bien—_Después de cinco minutos…Ya eras alguien especial…—_Nadie entendía de que iba la canción, solo algunos entendían español a medias por lo que Sunset era la única en entender de hecho así que comenzó a colorarse lentamente—_Sin hablarme, sin tocarme…Algo dentro se encendió, en tus ojos se hacía tarde y me olvidaba del reloj…—_Tan concentrado estaba que no noto como Vinyl hacía de las suyas conectando la pantalla tras de el a su computador y comenzaba a teclear lo que iba diciendo.

—Un ajuste aquí, otro acá y…—En pantalla comenzó a aparecer la letra de lo que iba cantando…Pero traducido al inglés por lo que sus compañeros ya pudieron entenderlo.

—_Estos días, a su lado me enseñaron que en verdad…No hay tiempo determinado para comenzar a amar…—_Tan inspirado estaba que no veía como todos relacionaban su canción con el haber conocido a cierta pelirroja—_Siento algo, tan profundo que no tiene explicación…—_Cerro sus ojos lentamente dejándose llevar—_No hay razón ni lógica en mi corazón…Entra en mi vida: Te abro la puerta…Sé que en tus brazos ya no abra noches desiertas…—_

Parejas se abrazaron y como si fuese un vals comenzaron a danzar lentamente de un lado a otro, era un buen ambiente el que se dejaba sentir, algo sin duda muy romántico.

—_Después de este tiempo juntos, ya no puedo volver atrás…Tú me hablaste, me besaste y te volviste mi ilusión…Quiero que seas la dueña de mi corazón—_Ahora sí que se "hecho" de cabeza pues el rumor de Film Reels gano entonces más credibilidad—_ ¡Entra en mi vida, yo te lo ruego!...¡Te comencé por extrañar, pero empecé a necesitar…!—_Quedo en silencio un segundo—Pero empecé a necesitarte…Luego…—Un último acorde y su humillación estaba terminada, pego un suspiro pues él seguía firme con la idea que nadie le entendió una palabra hasta que un mar de aplausos se dejaron oír.

Tras su actuación muchos otros subieron al escenario buscando su turno para entonar alguna canción, bajando al fin se encontró con Sunset que solo le veía con la cejas alzadas.

—… ¿Qué? —Fue lo único que pregunto, la muchacha no respondió de buenas a primeras.

—No sabía que…—Se quedó en silencio antes de seguir en español—_No sabía que cantaras tan bien, fue una linda canción_—El muchacho emitió una suave risa por su comentario.

—_Te digo lo mismo, ¿Cuándo me ibas a decir que eras líder de una banda?_ —La de cabello tocino negó ligeramente.

—_No soy la líder, todas somos parte y todas somos igual de importantes en la banda_—El moreno no evito sonreír por sus palabras, le encantaba la actitud de la chica cuando no se ponía recia con él.

—_Bueno…Cantas muy bonito Amanecer_—Sunset desvió la mirada levemente, tomándose el brazo derecho con el izquierdo, el chico se acarició la nuca suavemente.

—Y…—

De pronto la joven expony noto algo extraño…Un mar de ojos encima de ellos, se giró sorprendida encontrándose con sus amigas viéndoles con ojos iluminados.

— ¡Ya, besen, se! —Grito Pinkie causándole a Sunset un sonrojo masivo.

— ¡Pinkie! —La pelirrosa mejor pego una carrera por su propio bien pues no le convenía ser atrapada por la pelirroja.

A pesar de la vergüenza el muchacho no evito sonreír ligeramente, era bueno tener amigos, gente que lo apreciara y que buscara hacerlo sentir bien en sus momentos de dolor así como sonreír a su lado en sus momentos de felicidad.

—Bueno…Ya estoy aquí—Dijo para sí mismo antes de reír suavemente, la joven Equestriana detuvo su intento de asesinato al notar esa risa que comenzó ligera pero fue aumentando hasta volverse una carcajada…Le gustaba verlo feliz.

La fiesta siguió con sus locuras y desventuras pero nada paso más que un evento lleno de risas y alegrías para los jóvenes, acabando el latino regreso a su hogar donde preparo la cena para él y su hermanita que tenía una hermosa sonrisa en los labios al ver a su hermano feliz de nuevo.

— _¿Cómo sigue tu pierna?_ —El muchacho solo le acaricio la cabeza antes de dejarle un beso en la cabeza lleno de cariño.

—_Mejor, dice la colorida que solo es algo muscular…Entrenare mañana con el equipo tras visitar a la doctora, seguro estaré bien_—Trato de evitarle cualquier preocupación innecesaria, la niña tomo las enchiladas que preparo su hermano mayor.

—_Eso espero hermano, estoy segura que te ira muy bien_—Como siempre ella le apoyaba en todo, el solo le dio una palmada a la cabeza.

—_Nos ira bien hermanita, lo veras…_—

Antes de dormir el chico camino a la mesa de su cocina, tomo un pedazo de papel y se sentó con un bolígrafo a la mano.

"_Querida Subdirectora Luna._

_Sé que lo que hice no estuvo bien, no culpare a esos sujetos por lo que hicieron puesto me deje llevar…Pero eso no pasara de nuevo, tengo grandes amigos que me han apoyado en mi error y se que me apoyaran cuando con toda mi alma busque la victoria por ellos, por Quetzal y por mí mismo._

_Gracias, muchas gracias por todo lo que hizo por nosotros y pagare con cada gramo de mi alma_

_Firma, su querido alumno_

_Tlec Huautli"_

Cerro la carta y la dejo en su mesa, la entregaría al día siguiente…Iba a volver a los entrenamientos, haría todo por el equipo y se aseguraría de hacer a Canterlot High recuperar ese título que tanto tiempo se les había estado escapando.

**Hey todo mundo, no olviden dejar un review que eso me hace feliz (¿?)**


	6. Maximo Esfuerzo

**¡Hola todo-pony!**

**Espero que la estén pasando de maravilla, agradezco el apoyo que aunque ligero siempre es altamente apreciado de su parte**

**Les aseguro que seguiré trabajando en esta historia en la medida que me sea posible**

**De la misma manera recuerden que más reviews motivan más (¿?) Gran lógica ¿No?**

**¡Pero vale, a lo que nos llama! **

**Capítulo 6: Máximo esfuerzo.**

Tras una fiesta de apoyo a su miembro más reciente los Wondercolts se sentían más unidos que nunca, superarse era su meta por sobre todas las cosas. El equipo entrenaba como todas las tardes después de clases, Tlec se entrenaba a un ritmo un poco más lento pues el golpe que recibió en la pierna aun lo tenía algo resentido e impedía que corriera con normalidad, aunque la enfermera Zecora afirmo que no era serio si le advirtió el cuidarse, por mera precaución.

— ¡Patea! —Aunque claro, si tenías a Rainbow "Crash" Dash como capitana podías estar con una pierna colgando medio arrancada y aun así ella te tendría haciendo un circuito completo para mantenerte en forma.

El latino pego un suspiro antes de correr hacia el balón detenido, pateo con fuerza y ángulo causando que la pelota se elevara y gracias al efecto que impregno esta se fuera hacia abajo en una parábola clavándose al fondo de la portería.

— ¡Excelente! —Dijo para sí mismo pues llevaba cuatro de ocho tiros dentro de la portería, resultados bastante buenos en algo tan complicado como lo eran los tiros libres.

—Nada mal Novato, aun así debes de practicar muchísimo si quieres que esos tiros libres sean perfectos, en un partido oficial no tendremos tantas oportunidades como para que termines anotando cuatro de ocho—Aclaraba la de cabello multicolor, era muy cierto demostrando sus dotes como líder.

— _¡Señora, si señora!_ —Imito una pose militar antes de ir a recoger los balones para continuar con la práctica, la mayoría del equipo ya se había retirado por haber terminado el entrenamiento rutinario pero Tlec decidió quedarse más tiempo para reponer el tiempo perdido y Rainbow jamás se retiraba hasta que todos los miembros del equipo hubiesen dejado la cancha.

— ¡Ingles novato, ingles! —No le molestaba que hablara español pero sí que no podía entenderle cosa que, en palabras de la peli arcoíris, podía significar estar siendo insultada sin darse cuenta.

— ¡Ok, ok! —Soltó una risa pasándole el balón de un ligero toque, la chica lo atrapo con un toque y lo domino poniéndole un pie encima.

—La subdirectora Luna pidió que recurriéramos la tarjeta roja que te mostraron en el partido anterior—El muchacho abrió los ojos ante sus palabras—Todo apunta que podrás jugar el fin de semana en el siguiente partido, no estamos seguros que paso pero…La Subdirectora lo logro—El solo imaginar a Luna hecha un monstruo…Les hizo temblar.

—Entonces podre jugar…—Murmuro para sí mismo, apretando los puños suavemente—No les fallare de nuevo: Lo prometo—Alzo el puño derecho, gesto que fue contesto por su capitana con un choque de puños amistoso antes que se le colgara del cuello jaloneándolo para caminar.

—Ese es el espíritu novato—Le animaba pero sin que se dieran cuenta en el fondo del estadio vacío un lente de cámara les enfocaba.

—Primicia: Rainbow Dash ¿De buena amiga a roba novios? ¡Soy un genio! —Film Reels escribía en una libreta justo antes que una mano le cogiera dicha libreta estrujándola con fuerza, alzo la vista encontrándose con una fina ropa de diseñador…Y unos grandes lentes de color violeta—Pho…¡Photo Finish! —Trato de hacerse hacia atrás mientras veía a la encargada del periódico escolar acompañada de sus dos fieles asistentes.

—Sí, yo…Debo confesarte que no me a gustado para nada lo que e estado escuchando estos días sobre ti, Film Reels—Hablo tan severa como siempre el muchacho alzo una mano para pedir hablar.

—Bueno, es que yo—Una mano en la boca le hizo cortar su frase.

—Sh, no hables cuando Photo Finish está hablando…Sabes que mi periódico escolar no es famoso por estar publicando chismes y rumores, ¡¿Crees que soy una simple revista para una peluquería?! —Chasqueo los dedos, las dos asistentes de la mujercita cogieron su cámara y notas comenzando a destrozar todo.

—A…Aun debía dos pagos de eso—Murmuro para no meterse en más problemas.

—Entonces pide el reembolso querido... ¡Photo Finish se va! —Alzo una mano chasqueando y con esa misma apunto hacia las escaleras de las gradas donde se encontraban, caminando y siendo escoltada por sus seguidoras.

—…Creo que moje mis pantalones—

Mientras tanto Rainbow se despedía del 11 del equipo tras darle un par de golpes al hombro en uno de sus típicos gestos algo rudos pero siempre amistosos.

—Iré por mi hermana—Dijo para sí mismo mientras se dirigía a la entrada de la escuela donde Quetzal siempre le esperaba, frente a la estatua insignia de la escuela el muchacho pudo ver a su hermana pequeña pero ella no estaba sola.

— _¡Hermanito!_ —Alzando su mano para saludarlo antes de girarse a con quien estaba hablando—Gracias por esperar conmigo a por mi hermano—Hizo una ligera reverencia, la joven que le acompañaba solo rodo los ojos antes de extender una mano dándole una palmada a la cabeza.

—Sí, si como digas…Solo ten más cuidado ¿Entendido? —No se iba a quedar más, sabía lo riesgoso que era ser vista con otras personas por lo que después de eso se alejó a pasos lentos pero constantes.

— _¿Quetzal? ¿Quién era ella?_ —Pregunto acercándose a ella, tomándola de los hombros, pues le había enseñado a no hablar con desconocidos por su propia seguridad.

—_Eh, pues no me dijo su nombre hermanito_—Murmuro mientras se acariciaba el labio inferior con un dedo—_Ella se acercó al verme solita, espero conmigo hasta tu llegada_—Su hermano parpadeo suavemente, no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado por lo pasado pero no profundizo más.

—_Solo ten cuidado Quetzal, recuerda que no es correcto hablar con desconocidos_—Le dio una caricia a la cabeza antes de extenderle esa misma mano para que la tomara—_Vamos a casa_—Dijo mientras soltaba el balón que llevaba en el brazo derecho comenzando a caminar mientras lo hacía botar frente a él en un simple ejercicio de dominar la pelota.

—_Deberías dejar de caminar con la pelota hermano, provocaras un accidente_—Murmuro su hermanita mientras soltaba un suspiro, el mayor solo emitió una risa antes de avanzar un poco caminando de espaldas mientras hacía botar la pelota constantemente evitando que esta tocara el suelo.

—_Calma Quetzal, tengo todo controlado_—Y solo término de decir esto fuerte música resonó de una pequeña bocina, se giró mientras la estruendosa melodía resonaba por la calle en el lateral de un parque.

_Get up to rock!  
Get up to burn!  
Stand up with pride that burns for your desire!_

Solo dio la vuelta una persona aparecida como una bala pasó a su lado tocando la pelota con la punta del pie haciendo que esta saliera disparada hacia el parque, corriendo a una velocidad tremenda la persona tomo el balón girando el rostro para verle.

—Hey ¡Mi balón! —Se quejó en ingles mientras corría hacia él, solo trato de tomarlo este retrocedió y se pasó a su lado sin esfuerzo haciendo una perfecta finta—_ ¿Pero qué?_ —Se le barrió intentando recuperar la pelota, olvidándose de usar las manos pero el "ladrón" dio un salto cogiendo la pelota entre las piernas antes de caer frente a Tlec levantando la pelota para dejarla sobre su cabeza mientras la equilibraba.

—Eres muy lento…—Tenia una voz muy suave, a pesar de estar usando una mochila de donde venia esa estruendosa música de rock.

—Ya verás…—Se levantó de golpe tratando de hacerle mover el cuerpo para que bajara la pelota, el ladrón así lo hizo dando pasos hacia atrás para buscar tomar distancia, de golpe se dio la vuelta.

—Di adiós muchacho—Se burló mientras daba un toque al balón haciéndolo elevarse por sobre su cabeza en un llamado "Sombrerito", con el cuerpo del rival obstruyéndole la visión, notando el balón apenas paso por sobre el espectro de visión que le daba la cabeza del ladrón, una jugada perfecta.

—"_No me vas a ganar"_ —Se giró tan rápido como pudo estirando la pierna izquierda para golpear la pelota dejando con los ojos abiertos cuando la pelota fue interceptada dejándola al aire, cayendo de espaldas Tlec se levantó de un salto y pego un salto que lo puso a dos metros del suelo, es decir elevándose 30 centímetros del suelo, para cabecear la pelota lejos— ¡Te gane! —Dio una vuelta para ver hacia su "rival" mientras este solo…¿Reía?

— ¡Pero que buen movimiento! —Se quitó el gorro de lana que llevaba dejando ver…Un cabello demasiado largo, mucho para un hombre que se hiciera llamar—

— ¡¿Eres una chica?! —Apunto sorprendido mientras que el asaltante resultaba ser la asaltante.

— ¿Uh? ¿Te sorprende que una chica juegue bien al futbol? —Se burló mientras estiraba un poco el cuerpo lentamente.

—Eh, no, no es… ¡¿Porque te querías llevar mi pelota?! —La joven solo le observo alzando las cejas.

— ¿Y cuando dije que me quería llevar la pelota? Yo solo quería jugar—Le sonrió suavemente—Bueno…Nos vemos mañana…—Dio un par de pasos antes de girar el cuello para verle con el rabillo del ojo—Por cierto…Velvet, Velvet Crystal es mi nombre…—Le guiño el ojo.

—…Tlec, Tlec Huautli…Fire Eagle si prefieres—Murmuro en un tono bastante bajo.

—Tlec será, me gustan los nombres exóticos—Dicho esto comenzó a caminar alejándose de los hermanos. Quetzal se acercó a su hermano ofreciéndole la pelota pues después que el la cabeceo lejos ella la atrapo.

—…Hermanito, la señorita Shimmer se enojara si—Antes que siguiera hablando el moreno le tapó la boca con las manos.

— ¡Quetzal no digas esas cosas! —Parecía que su hermana seguía malinterpretando la situación.

Tras una larga charla con su hermana sobre él porque Sunset y el solo eran amigos, fue algo verdaderamente incómodo para él. Al día siguiente ambos hermanos se dirigían a la escuela, como siempre juntos cada mañana, en la entrada de C.H. les esperaba su sol cabello de tocino personal.

—_Hey ¿Qué tal?_ —Como siempre les hablaba en español, Quetzal corrió a darle un cariñoso abrazo que fue contestado rápidamente.

—_Amanecer algo raro paso ayer_ —Sus palabras no le dieron buena espina a Sunset, es decir cuando alguien dice algo "raro" en Canterlot High es casi un hecho que involucra algo sobrenatural, mágico o mágico-sobrenatural-multidimensional.

— _¿Paso algo? ¿Fue algo…"mágico"?_ —La pregunta de la cabello tocino dejo al joven latino algo sorprendido.

—_¿Mágico?..._ —Recordó la asombrosa forma de tocar el valor de la extraña asaltante—_Ya que lo mencionas si fue algo bastante mágico, una chica extraña de la nada apareció y comenzó a hacer cosas increíbles con un balón_—Solo termino de decir esto la joven le tomo por los hombros viéndolo seriamente—_¿A-Amanecer?_ —Se sobresaltó por el súbito movimiento contrario.

—Me vas a decir todo lo que viste, quiero su nombre, dirección y de ser posible hasta el tamaño de zapatos que calza—El moreno parpadeo ante sus palabras tratando de alejarse solo un poco pues Sunset prácticamente podía oler que desayuno esa mañana.

— ¿Sabes? No tienes que ponerte tan celosa—Ambos se giraron ante las palabras que venían…Justo de quien estaban hablando, la misma chica del día anterior pero ahora usaba ropa diferente, una falda de color violeta oscuro, medias negras rasgadas en un estilo "punk", una chamarra de cuero que cubría su camiseta de una banda de rock, un trio de perforaciones en su oreja izquierda y una más en su nariz del lado derecho—Yo solo quería ver que tan bueno era—Sunset vio hacia ella, luego a Tlec, luego a ella, luego a Tlec otra vez.

— ¿Es esta la chica que decías? —Pregunto con severidad, si en serio había hecho magia iba a interrogarla hasta que le sacara toda la verdad sobre su magia y orígenes.

—Sí, esta _güera _hace magia con el balón—Tras analizar solo tres segundos su oración…Sunset cayó en cuenta que quizás, solo quizás, cometió un pequeño, pequeñito errorcito.

—Oh…Oooh…—De golpe soltó a su compañero y sacudió su camisa lentamente tratando de ocultar un marcado sonrojo por su acto de "novia psicótica"

— ¿Y tú que haces aquí? —Pregunto Eagle apuntándole acusadoramente antes de notar la mirada de desaprobación de su hermana menor—… ¿Podrías decirme por favor? —Ahora ya le sonreía de nuevo.

— ¿No es obvio chocolate? —Ante el apodo la pareja-no pareja se vieron entre si mientras la chica entraba caminando pasando entre ellos—Te dije que te vería mañana, es decir, hoy…Desde este día soy la nueva flamante estudiante de Canterlot High, recién transferida de Crystal—Ante sus palabras dudas enormes surgieron.

— ¿Vienes de Crystal? —Sunset le observo con recelo, Velvet se detuvo antes de girar el cuello viéndoles con el rabillo del ojo.

—Si…Aunque decir "transferida" quizás sea algo hipócrita…En realidad me expulsaron, yo era demasiado mala para Crystal High y no pudieron conmigo…—Dicho esto volvió a caminar por los pasillos, los otros dos se vieron entre si antes de tragar saliva…¿Qué clase de demonio permitieron Celestia y Luna habitar en su escuela? —Por cierto ¿Quién es Sunset Shimmer? Trasero celestial dijo que debía de guiarme—La joven cabeza de tocino solo pudo pensar en ese momento

—"…_¿Es esto mi castigo por intentar dominar el mundo?"_ —

**Hey-yo**

**Gracias por el apoyo todo-pony, en especial quiero agradecer a Little Tigress tu apoyo con ese mega review fue sencillamente épico y levantaste mi moral haciéndome un 20% mas cool**

**Espero seguir recibiendo sus reviews, de la misma forma yo seguire escribiendo encantado para ustedes**

**No olviden compartir con sus amigos bronys **

**¡Saludos!**


	7. ¡Teme CH! ¡Llego Velvet Crystal!

**Hola mis queridos lectores **

**Gracias por el apoyo y no, no me molesta en lo más mínimo que dejen reviews largos (Si recibiera dos de esos por capitulo, uf, subiría capitulo a diario)**

**Seguiré así solo por el buen apoyo que me dan ustedes (Y si alguien más lee esto dejen un review para apoyar la situación)**

**Ahora si ¡Vamos al capítulo!**

**Capítulo 7: ¡Teme C.H.! ¡Llega Velvet Crystal!**

Las directrices de la escuela veían a una consternada Sunset que no paraba de parlotear frente a ellas, no podía creer como no solo le pusieron semejante responsabilidad sino que además estaban aceptando a una criminal reconocida que ni Crystal High quiso tolerar.

— ¡Y aparte de todo no presta atención a nada de lo que digo! —A su lado estaba la aludida que, tras escuchar por cuarenta segundos a la peli tocino se puso sus audífonos de gran tamaño y comenzó a escuchar música rock a tal volumen que las tres presentes podían escuchar claramente la poderosa balada, ella solo agitaba su cabeza en un Headshake que meneaba su cabello en todas direcciones.

—Sunset—Luna fue la primera en hablar pero su hermana intervino pues fue ella misma quien trajo a la joven Velvet a Canterlot High.

—Esto es obra mía Sunset Shimmer, yo le pedí a sus padres que la inscribieran en nuestra escuela…—De pronto la chica detuvo su movimiento, se quitó los audífonos dejándolos colgados en su cuello, oprimiendo un botón en el costado de una de las bocinas paro la música.

—No mienta directora Sunbutt, yo no tengo padres—Dijo sin pelos en la lengua, la expony abrió los ojos desmesuradamente—Soy una huérfana, Sunbutt aquí me prometió una beca si entraba a esta escuela y mantenía un buen promedio…Después que me expulsaron de Changeling High y de Crystal High no tuve más opción—Se encogió de hombros suavemente.

—…Bien, supongo que no tiene mucho sentido ocultarlo más—Cruzo sus dedos lentamente tomando una pose más seria, no parecía enojada por sus comentarios tan burlones—Sí, es cierto…Velvet Crystal ha sido expulsada de dos escuelas antes de entrar a nuestra institución: En Changeling High ella tuvo un altercado con la directora Chrysalys—La directora de la escuela Changeling era una mujer verdaderamente aterradora.

—Jeh, esa tipa tenia agujeros en el cerebro—Se mofo la muchacha apoyándose en el escritorio con ambos brazos.

—Mientras que en Crystal High…—Luna comenzó a relatar pero la chica volvió a interrumpir.

—Casi le rompí la pierna a Light "El marica" Thunder—Soltó una risilla por sus palabras.

—Lenguaje—Murmuro Celestia bastante seria, extrañamente la joven rebelde queda en silencio.

—Después de ese problema la suspendieron, luego durante el partido entre nuestra escuela y Crystal ella…—

—Raye el auto del imbec... —La mirada de Celestia basto para detener su insulto—Del director Sombra…—Estaba extrañamente mansa.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Murmuro Sunset algo sorprendida, si te metías con Sombra básicamente pedias a gritos ser ejecutado.

—No me gusto para nada lo que vi en ese juego, se suponía que ese día terminaba mi suspensión pero…Si en Crystal iban a ser así de infelices bien podían ir y besarme el—Mirada severa—…Sensual y redondo par de posaderas—Sonrisita inocente, Celestia solo suspiro negando con la cabeza.

—A pesar de todo Velvet tiene mucho respeto por las personas que ella considera dignas—Ante sus palabras la jovencita pego un suspiro "dramático" antes de levantarse.

—Adoro cuando se pone seria…—Murmuro para sí misma, la joven Shimmer no pudo evitar escuchar el comentario.

—No importa ya, Sunset por favor muestra las instalaciones a la señorita Crystal, estoy segura que Canterlot High será de su total agrado—La nueva se levantó de su sitio antes de acercarse lentamente hacia la directora al inclinarse en su escritorio.

—Amare…Canterlot High—Susurro antes de alejarse saliendo por la puerta, Sunset no supo que hacer hasta que Celestia le dirigió una severa mirada.

—No la dejes sola: Jamás—La pelo tocino asintió antes de salir disparada hacia afuera, solo cerró la puerta tras de sí…La encontró cara a cara, las manos de la chica le sujetaron por los hombros apegándola a la pared más cercana.

—Te diré esto solo una vez cabeza de tocino…—Hablo con un tono en el que solo le faltó una navaja para ser una pandillera amenazando a alguien—Vine a esta maldita escuela con solo un objetivo: Voy a tomar todo lo que quiero…Y si alguien se mete en mi camino—Solo arrugo la nariz suavemente en señal de lo que planeaba.

—Tu escúchame—Hablo ahora la cabeza de tocino sujetándola a ella por la chamarra, eran miradas tan severas las que intercambiaban que parecía incluso estuviesen por lanzarse rayos—Este no es tu patio de juego. Canterlot High es **mi **territorio y si te metes conmigo o con alguien que quiero te juro que mi puño estará tan metido en tu trasero que tus ideas pasaran por mis nudillos—La otra chica se separó de ella con un empujón antes de acomodarse la chamarra escupiendo de lado.

—Muy bien, ya está dicho…Te hare pedazos—Se puso en… ¿Posición de pelea? ¿En serio quería agarrarse a golpes en pleno pasillo?

— ¿Crees que peleare contigo en la escuela y dejare que me expulsen? —Ahora fue turno de la Shimmer de arrugar la nariz y se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿Tienes miedo chiquilla? ¿Temes que te rompa tu linda naricita? —Se abalanzo sobre ella pero antes que le diera el golpe una mano la detuvo sujetando firmemente evitando mayor avance.

— ¿Qué _changos _pasa contigo? —El joven latino había hecho su aparición deteniéndola justo a tiempo.

— ¡Eh, suéltame chocolate! —Se quejó la muchacha tratando de jalar el brazo pero no pudo moverse por más que lo intento.

— ¿Acaso ibas a golpear a _Amanecer_? —Su rostro generalmente apacible ahora estaba singularmente disgustado.

— ¿Y que si iba a hacerlo? ¡La perra se lo busco! —Alzo la otra mano en señal que iba a golpearlo pero el muchacho la detuvo con la misma simpleza—Pero que cara—

—Muy bien, _te la voy a poner fácil_—Hablo con tono serio una vez más mientras usaba el agarre que tenia de ella para hacerla verlo—No sé qué quieres con _Amanecer _o porque actúas de esta manera pero…Aquí no somos así—Velvet puso la cabeza de lado, esperaba le dijera otra cosa—Actuar así me hace saber que tienes miedo…—

— ¿Yo? ¿Miedo? —Hizo una trompetilla burlona—Necesitas repasar tu diccionario: Yo no temo a nada—Arremetió con cierto coraje.

—Sí, si tienes…Yo sé lo que sientes, que si no le agradas a la gente entonces debes ser cruel con ellos para que te respeten…Pero aquí no son así, aquí no tienes que ser fuerte… ¿Ok? Solo tienes que ser tu misma…Y no golpees gente _no es correcto_—De un tirón la chica al fin se separó del muchacho, bufo de lado y no regreso la mirada.

—No se de que hablas…Pero vale, no agarrare a golpes a tu noviecita si es que tanto suplicas—Ante el comentario los aludidos solo rodaron los ojos pues estaban ya tan acostumbrados a esos comentarios que más que sorprenderles les hacían rodar los ojos.

—No somos novios—Aseguraron en un coro tan armonioso que se vieron entre sí, luego a la chica, luego entre ellos y luego devuelta a Crystal con los entrecejos fruncidos.

—Lo que digan…—Dio un par de pasos, dándoles la espalda.

—…Tengo que detenerla—Susurro la joven Shimmer.

— ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo _Amanecer_? —Pregunto el latino alzando las cejas suavemente.

—Nada—Asevero arrugando el entrecejo, esa demente podía intentar todo…Pero no la dejaría hacer nada para lastimar a sus amigos, ni siquiera la dejaría acerarse a—

—Por cierto…—La chica comenzó a quitarse la chamarra dejándola caer de golpe por sus hombros y finalmente revelar…Que debajo llevaba un jersey deportivo, un número siete adornaba la parte trasera…Y leía Velvet en la parte superior.

—… ¡Tienes que estarme! —Antes de pegar el grito el joven latino callo a la chica con ambas manos pues no quería escucharla decir una mala palabra.

Treinta y tres minutos después.

—_Santo Nahual de los panteones_—Murmuro el joven latino al ver como la chica evadía la defensa del equipo como si tuviera el balón pegado, giro en una media ruleta frente a Sky Whisper dejándolo tirado por el intento de detenerla antes que la chica diera la espalda a Knock Kicker y levantara la pelota.

—No se va atrever a…—Murmuraba la joven de cabello arcoíris antes que la nueva pegara un salto y diera una salvaje patada en pleno aire en una perfecta chilena que mando la pelota directo a la portería.

— ¡Oh si, por eso es que soy la maldita Reina! —Velvet se levantó con arrogancia apuntándose a si misma, el resto del equipo se quedó con la boca bien abierta.

—…Bueno, ahora…—Comenzó a murmurar la capitana antes de pegar un brinco de emoción— ¡Que se preparen porque vamos con todo! —Le dio un puñetazo al 11 del equipo que solo soltó una ligera risa.

—…Tengo que conseguir su Facebook—Murmuro Sky Whisper para sí mismo, Velvet solo lo vio de reojo antes de darse una media vuelta—Oh Dios…—

—Límpiate la baba—Se burló Knock dándole un ligero golpe a la cabeza.

—No me agrada—Murmuro Sunset que junto al resto de las Mane Six veía el entrenamiento desde las gradas.

—Alguien esta celosita…—Susurro Pinkie aguantándose la risa…Como por 2 segundos antes de estallar en carcajadas.

—Sunset, no parece una mala persona—Murmuro Fluttershy en su típico tono amable y lleno de calidez pero los ojos severos de la chica le hicieron emitir un leve "Eek" antes de guardar silencio.

—Estas exagerando Sunset—Como siempre Applejack demostraba ser la más madura dándole una palmada al hombro para aminorar su seriedad.

—Sigo diciendo que esa tipa tiene algo entre manos—Entrecerró los ojos viendo como todo el equipo se despedía al terminar el entrenamiento, la observo con total suspicacia antes de decidirse a seguirla, iba a averiguar que se traía esa muchacha…

Unos minutos después la joven Shimmer seguía como toda buena espía a la nueva estudiante, ella iba tan metida en su música que no notaba la Stalker siguiéndola, no parecía tener un rumbo fijo hasta que se detuvo frente a un callejón donde entro despreocupadamente, Sunset entrecerró los ojos pero no entro para evitar ser obviamente descubierta.

—Algo no está bien…—Murmuro antes que de dicho callejón saliera un auto bastante elegante haciendo que la chica se escondiera para no ser descubierta, mientras tanto pudo observar como en la ventana se podía ver a la joven Crystal abrazada de un hombre mayor…Uno que claramente no era familiar suyo—…Oh Dios—Se cubrió la boca, no podía creerlo… ¿Acaso ella?...

**Hey todo-pony ¿Qué tal les va?**

**Me encanto el apoyo para este último capítulo, cuatro Reviews quizás suene como poco pero supera por mucho la media de capítulos anteriores asi que…De poca (¿?)**

**Antes que comiencen a teorizar déjenme decirles que la historia de Velvet es más extraña de lo que piensen…Esa psicótica no nació, se hizo.**

**Ahora, en el próximo capitulo Canterlot High se enfrenta a Dragon Land High en un partido que promete ser totalmente alucinante.**

**No olviden dejar un review eso sube la autoestima y me hace un 20% mas asombroso**

**See you everypony!**

**¬w¬**


	8. ¡Canterlot High VS Dragon High!

**¡Hola todo-pony!**

**Me alegra seguir recibiendo su apoyo, como siempre saben que es altamente apreciado su apoyo en esta pequeña pero coqueta historia.**

**Espero que sigan de la misma manera igual que yo deseo seguir escribiendo otros…No se, treinta capítulos (¿?) **

**Dejare los comentarios para el final, solo en caso que más reviews lleguen mientras escribo el capítulo.**

**¡Disfruten!**

**Capítulo 8: Canterlot High VS Dragon Land High.**

La escuela Canterlot estaba lista para recibir a los jóvenes de Dragon Land, escuela del suroeste de la ciudad reconocida por ser siempre de los principales competidores de Crystal en cuanto a deportes de cualquier categoría, en especial cuando trataban de fuerza física y que en ese momento eran segundos de la tabla debajo de Crystal por solo dos puntos y encima de Canterlot por uno.

—Esto será ¡A-som-bro-so! —Rainbow estaba emocionada, los nuevos jugadores de su equipo estaban listos para jugar y no dudaba que con el gran toque de Tlec y la soberbia movilidad de Velvet harían pedazos a la defensa que se les atravesara.

—Sin duda… —Murmuro la joven que portaba el siete mientras giraba el rostro suavemente, parecía algo desinteresada de sus compañeros…O de todo.

—Por cierto, debes quitarte las perforaciones —Como siempre Knock Kicker era la voz de la razón en el equipo, tanto por norma como por su seguridad le recordó sobre los piercings en sus oídos y nariz.

— ¿Hmm? Ah, si —Arrugo la nariz con fastidio pero no argumento más, extrañamente se alejó de ellos, acercándose a un espejo donde se retiró uno a uno los adicionales siempre recubriéndose con una bandita, incluidos los de los oídos —Que molestia —Dijo para si antes de volver con el resto.

—Muy bien equipo, usaremos la táctica que practicamos durante la semana —La Capitana choco sus puños con decisión más la nueva solo soltó una risilla burlona — ¿Dije algo gracioso novata? —Alzo las cejas ligeramente.

—Planeas demasiado, es todo…Solo déjenme el balón y yo me encargare de todo —Dicho esto se dio la vuelta para encaminarse hacia la salida, Rainbow estuvo a nada de lanzarse sobre ella pero una previsiva mano de Knock Kicker la detuvo.

—Tranquila capitana—Ser el mayor del equipo tenía una responsabilidad implícita: No dejar que los impulsos hicieran a Rainbow patear gente, romper cosas…O romper gente.

—Juro por amor a las botas de Pele que si esa chica nos cuesta el juego voy a golpearla tan duro que a sus ancestros les darán nauseas—Algunas risas escaparon de sus compañeros ante la siempre ferviente actitud de su capitana.

—Bueno equipo, por mucho que adore escuchar a la capitana despotricar contra todo mundo debemos salir para el himno de la escuela—Ante las, extrañamente, maduras palabras de Sky Whisper.

La escuela Canterlot tenía un excelente mini estadio de futbol, gradas colocadas a cada lateral dejando a los jóvenes estudiantes de la escuela propia y rival tener un buen espacio para llenar, espacio que ahora estaba abarrotado de adolescentes apoyando al equipo de su escuela.

—Que gusto tenerlo aquí, director Torch—Como siempre Celestia ofrecía la mano amistosamente al director de la escuela rival, el gigantesco hombre devolvió el gesto con un saludo fuerte que hizo a la mujer arrugar la nariz por el apretón.

—Espero no te moleste que nos llevemos la victoria Celestia, en Dragon Land High no conocemos el significado de la derrota—Las palabras de su contraparte no cayeron bien en las hermanas, sobre todo en la menor.

—Entonces es bueno que estén aquí Torch…En Canterlot High estamos más que gustosos de enseñarles—Las palabras de la subdirectora no gustaron en lo más mínimo.

—Ya veremos que pueden hacer en contra de mis jugadores estrella…—En la cancha los 22 jugadores se alineaban a los costados de los árbitros.

—Ahora, Canterlot abre—Dijo el árbitro central a los dos capitanes…O más bien las capitanas, Rainbow Dash y Ember Torch.

—No pensé verte este año, Ember—Dijo la joven de cabello multicolor, la contraria no respondió más que con una torcedura de labios—Bien que así sea…—Todos tomaron posiciones, a su lado estaba el joven latino que sería el que le daría el pase inicial en cuanto el árbitro marcara el comienzo del partido.

El silbatazo marco el comienzo del encuentro, Tlec dio un ligero toque pasando el balón a Rainbow que solo retrocedió la pelota para buscar organizar el juego de su equipo. Cuando se tiene una defensa tan dura como la de Dragon debían de buscar incisivos, atacar con una precisión quirúrgica…

— ¡Filtra la pelota idiota! —Velvet tenía cuatro minutos en el partido y ya estaba gritándole a sus compañeros, Sky se giró para evitar una entrada de Ember que solo gruño, viendo un espacio pateo con fuerza.

— ¡Vamos novata! —Grito antes de que la nueva saliera disparada en esa dirección, Garble quien era el defensa estrella del equipo…Y un perfecto cretino, se barrió con fuerza hacia la pelota pero Velvet solo puso una mueca burlona antes de patear la pelota ligeramente y pasándose sobre el con un brinco.

— ¡¿Pero qué?! —Vio como la chica caía a su lado y tomaba la pelota sin esfuerzo corriendo a gran velocidad en dirección a la portería aun cuando quedaban otras dos defensas en su camino.

— ¡Pásala! —Grito Rainbow que se perfilaba sin esfuerzo ante la falta de Garble en la línea pero aun con esa gran oportunidad la chica nueva solo se dio un giro sobre si misma intentando separarse del central restante rival pero se vio detenida ante una llegada de uno de sus laterales que pateo la pelota en dirección al medio campo— ¡¿Qué cascos te pasa?! —Pegando un brinco la capitana se quejó por su falta de visión para compartir la pelota.

— ¡Tu no me digas que hacer! —Se quejó la numero siete mientras el resto del equipo luchaba recuperar el balón en el medio campo.

— ¡Soy tu capitana y debes obedecer! —

— ¡¿Con que si?! —

— ¡Hey, calma las dos! —El joven latino se acercó rápidamente al ver el altercado pues Velvet y Rainbow casi se agarraron a golpes allí mismo.

— ¡Esta se la está buscando! —Grito la joven Dash que solo por estar siendo separada por el once no empezaba el pleito.

— ¡Quietas! —Fue su turno de pegar el grito—Piensen en el equipo antes que en ustedes, cuando acaben los noventa minutos podrán agarrarse de las trenzas, mientras tanto ¡Vamos a ganar! —El argumento fue inobjetable.

—No te quieras lucir Eagle—Fue la respuesta de la capitana.

—Solo por esta vez chocolate—Respondió la nueva antes que la delantera de los Wondercolts volviera a su posición, el juego debía de continuar y los de Dragon High no eran de subestimar pues en cualquier momento.

— ¡Deténganla! —Gritaba Knock Kicker mientras Ember repetía la jugada que Velvet intento con la diferencia que ella si logro darle una vuelta perfecta a la defensa de C.H. y en lugar de intentar una individual la joven goleadora rival dio un pase a su compañero que quedo en un mano a mano con el portero local—¡Me lleva! —Se estiro tanto como pudo pero fue totalmente fútil, un disparo sin potencia pero bien colocado termino en el fondo de las redes mientras el grito unísono de los rivales se escuchaba.

— **¡GOL!** —La celebración se dio por todo lo alto, al minuto 20 del primer tiempo los de C.H. ya se encontraban debajo en el marcador 0-1 ante un rival que si bien solo contaba con Ember como jugadora estrella tenía un mucho mejor juego en equipo.

— ¡¿Ves lo que pasa por tu culpa?! —Rainbow estaba culpando a Velvet directamente pues su egoísmo les estaba costando demasiadas jugadas de peligro, demasiados balones perdidos en la parte media del campo.

— ¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡Disculpa señorita goleadora! —Ya estaba hartándose de que la mangonearan, Tlec de nueva cuenta volvió a intervenir para mantener a las chicas separadas y evitar los golpes.

— ¡Quietas! —No sabía por cuanto tiempo iba a poder aplacarlas, eran mujeres de actitud recia y bueno, él no era precisamente un tipo rudo que impusiera orden.

— ¡Te juro que si nos cuestas este partido! —Antes que siguiera su frase Rainbow escucho como le llamaban, se giró para recibir el balón dándose cuenta que el partido seguía y debían de moverse—Discutiremos esto luego—Se giró viendo hacia Garble que solo arrugo la nariz ante el desafío—Eagle... —Ante la mera mención de su nombre el chico asintió suavemente sabiendo la idea que tenía la cabello arcoíris en la mente— ¡Torre Eiffel, ahora! —Salió disparada cual bólido hacia la defensa rival, el defensor de Dragon High solo se lanzó contra ella pero en cuanto se barrió la colorida pateo la pelota hacia su costado donde fue recibida por el latino.

— ¡¿Pero qué?! —Antes que sus compañeros llegaran a Eagle este dio un pase de regreso a Rainbow, ella solo toco la pelota una vez antes de pasarla devuelta al moreno— ¡Ya, párenlos! —Era difícil, cada intento de acercarse a la pelota terminaba con el chico devolviéndole el balón a la chica o viceversa y solo entraron al área chica Rainbow quedo a tiro de puerta.

— ¡Trágate esto! —Alzo la pierna a media altura antes de patear con toda fuerza, el portero de los Dragones se lanzó en dirección al balón, iba con mucha potencia, lucha casi imposible pero de un salvaje puñetazo logro mandarlo hacia fuera de su arco.

—"_Esa idiota fallo el tiro ya vera cuando…"_—Velvet estaba por despotricar contra la arcoíris pero el joven latino se alentó dándole una palmada a la joven más leal de Canterlot.

—Buena _Colorida _nos ganaste un Corner—La muchacha solo se dio un tallón a la nariz con una ligera sonrisa.

—El tipo tuvo suerte, a la próxima tirare un paso más adelante y ahora no podrá detenerme—Entonces ambos fueron a prepararse para el cobro del tiro de esquina.

—"_No lo entiendo, ellos dicen que quieren ganar pero la tipa falla y no se lo reprocha"_ —Para Velvet no tenía sentido ese comportamiento.

—Oye, guapa—Ante el "Sobrenombre" la nueva se giró viéndose de cara con Sky Whisper.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Pregunto con su típico tono osco.

—Hacerte un favor—Le guiño un ojo suavemente, la numero siete solo alzo una ceja ligeramente ¿Qué planeaba ese tarado?...

En la esquina el joven latino se preparó para hacer el centro, todos esperaban pacientemente tanto defensores como atacantes…Extrañamente Velvet se quedó fuera del área ¿Planeaba entrar corriendo o algo parecido? No importaba, el árbitro dio el silbatazo y de una certera patada la pelota voló directo al centro del área chica parecía que nadie la alcanzaría pero Sky Whisper corrió a gran velocidad y pego un certero cabezazo y el único motivo por el que nadie lo detuvo fue porque el cabezazo lo dio al lado equivocado lanzándolo lejos de la portería.

— ¡Todo tuyo primor! —Gritaba mientras dicho cabezazo dejaba el esférico botando a medio metro de la nueva que solo se preparó y pego una certera patada con parte interna, cosa que le dejo darle buen ángulo y gracias a venir en contra suya la pelota también agarro potencia pasándose entre los que estaban en el área tras el tiro de esquina y de manera estruendosa golpeo el fondo de las redes mientras la grada estallaba con un masivo grito de:

— **¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!** —

Retumbo el grito por todo el lugar, Velvet pego un salto de emoción antes de ser envestida por Sky que la abrazo y cargo por las caderas cosa que solo la disgusto por el atrevimiento pero le perdono por la alegría de haber anotado el gol del empate.

— ¡¿Ves que es más fácil si trabajas en equipo?! —Grito Rainbow entre la celebración mientras le agitaba con emoción, la muchacha arrugo la nariz pero puso una sonrisa arrogante ante sus palabras.

El árbitro dio un silbatazo más significando el medio tiempo, Canterlot se iba con el empate temporal y sin duda buscarían la victoria en la segunda parte, claro está que los Dragones no vieron de buena manera el irse empatados al medio tiempo aunque claro, su mentalidad más que estar furiosos era de sentirse altamente motivados a salir y buscar el desempate.

Los jóvenes dragones estaban en los vestidores recibiendo las últimas palabras de parte de su capitana, la joven Ember que solo los observaba fijamente.

—…Somos los más fuertes—Dijo cortando el profundo silencio que los reinaba— ¡Somos los más fuertes! ¡Somos Dragon High! ¡Si algo se nos atraviesa! —Dio un fuerte golpe a una de las puertas de casilleros causando que esta se cerrara de golpe y quedaba aboyada— ¡Lo aplastamos! —El rugido no se hizo esperar, estaba demostrando porque ella era la capitana y que ser la hija del director no tenía nada que ver—Garble—El chico se giró hacia ella—Si cualquiera de esos tres se acerca a la portería: Lo detienes o lo bajas—El aludido soltó una socarrona risa.

—Lo que digas Capitana…Si esos tarados creen que los dejare pasar de nuevo están más que equivocados—Hizo su cuello crujir sonoramente mientras todos volvían pues los 15 minutos habían terminado y estaba por reanudarse el partido.

En las gradas para los directivos los rigentes de las escuelas veían a los jóvenes volver al campo, el director Torch no estuvo nada feliz por el empate pero su confianza en el equipo de Dragon no había menguado en lo más mínimo y mucho menos en su hija.

—Quiero advertirles algo, Celestia y Luna—Las aludidas se giraron hacia él, sonrió con arrogancia—Cuando Ember y Garble juegan en serio…Ya nada podrá detenerla ni nadie podrá pasarlo—No gusto para nada el arrogante comentario y lo peor era…Que no era pura fanfarronería como uno podría llegar a pensar.

En el centro del campo Ember recibía la pelota pero en lugar de arrancar solo se quedó parada y con una mano apunto hacia Rainbow…La estaba desafiando abiertamente a que le quitara la pelota, la cabello arcoíris solo arrugo la nariz antes de lanzarse contra Ember a toda velocidad, su fuerte sin duda alguna, estirando una pierna en dirección a la pelota pero para la joven Dragon no fue nada difícil moverse hacia un costado evitando su entrada, Rainbow dio un pisotón y trato de girarse pero se dio de bruces contra el suelo cuando un nuevo giro de la chica la dejo totalmente desarmada y la hizo caer por un intento de contestar.

—Y quédate allí—Dicho esto pego un rápido sprint ante la sorpresa de los jóvenes de Canterlot, era más que conocido el nivel de juego de Ember…Pero jamás pensaron que fuese _tan _buena como para dejar a Rainbow tirada como una novata—¡Rujan dragones! —Grito dando un pase a uno de sus compañeros, estos parecían ser totalmente diferentes a los del primer tiempo pues ahora eran más agresivos, mas asertivos y sin duda jugaban mucho mejor haciendo la defensa casi imposible de no ser por heroicos esfuerzos de Knock Kicker por evitar más goles en su portería.

— ¡Pásala! —Demando la joven exCrystal pero solo se dirigió la pelota en su dirección un Dragon ya se interponía y se la quitaba antes de poder tocarla— ¡Con un maldito carajo! —Maldijo por todo lo alto ganándose una advertencia del árbitro por el mal lenguaje empleado.

— ¡Necesitamos hacer algo! —Ahora Dash era la exasperada, no recibía balones en la delantera y todos sus compañeros estaban metidos atrás buscando defender con todo lo que tenían y de ser posible querían hasta atravesar un autobús para proteger su arco de los incansables ataques rivales.

—No me digas genio—Allí iba Velvet con su mal humor de nueva cuenta y Rainbow no estaba en mejor situación pues estaba desesperándose…Y hablando de Rainbow Dash.

— ¡Muy bien me tienes hasta los cascos con esa actitud! —La cogió del Jersey ya, pues, hasta los cascos de la forma de ser de Velvet que solo devolvió el gesto agresivo y a nada estaban de los golpes si no fuera por, de nueva cuenta, un par de manos morenas separándolas de un tirón.

— _¡Muy bien ya me tienen hasta la madre!_ —Se esperaría escuchar a l la 9 hablar de esa manera…Bueno, en ingles pero se entiende el concepto pero jamás al joven que portaba el 11 de Canterlot.

— ¿Eagle?... —La azulina carraspeo suavemente.

—Wow, tranquilo chocolate—La chica alzo las manos buscando aplacar.

—_Ah no, ya me tienen hasta la _—Tomo aire solo para concentrarse y poder hablar en inglés pues ellas seguro no le entendían nada de nada—Ustedes dos se han pasado todo el partido insultándose entre sí, somos un equipo, debemos trabajar juntos si queremos lograr algo—Vio hacia Velvet antes que replicara en lo mínimo—Sobre todo tu, eres muy buena _Terciopelo _pero el futbol es de 11 vs 11 no de 1 vs 11—La aludida solo arrugo la nariz de nueva cuenta, Rainbow pego un suspiro pesado y se puso las manos a la cadera.

—Bueno, Eagle tiene un punto allí…Lo siento chicos, en ocasiones olvido que debo ver por el equipo más que por mí misma—Alzo una mano poniéndola delante de sí misma—Manos aquí—El chico no tardó en responder el gesto mientras la siete se mostró renuente—Pensaremos en Canterlot High antes que en nosotros…Y sobre todo—Giro la vista viéndose con Ember de reojo—No la voy a dejar ganarme—De pronto sintió una mano más.

—Todo sea por ganar—Fueron las palabras de la otra chica.

— ¡Vamos, Wondercolts! —Se separaron de golpe volviendo a su posición, aún tenían 25 minutos de partido por delante. En el medio campo Ember recibía la pelota y se giraba para ver hacia Rainbow que le volvía a plantar cara, la chica solo entrecerró los ojos.

—No aprendes…—Murmuro antes de lanzarse al mano a mano, Rainbow se barrió con fuerza hacia ella pero la joven dragón solo levanto la pelota sin esfuerzo dispuesta a evadirla como la última ves pero la joven de cabello arcoíris no se dejaría tan fácilmente.

— ¡Yo si aprendo! —Alzo la otra pierna en una patada de hacha que hizo la pelota volar lejos de ambas, Ember abrió los ojos con sorpresa ¿Cómo pudo ser vencida por una mocosa como Dash? La pelota fue recibida por Velvet que se dio la vuelta para evadir a uno de los defensas rivales.

—Ahora somos tú y yo—Se vio cara a cara con Garble, el chico solo dio un gruñido antes de correr hacia la chica. Velvet se detuvo y dio la espalda al defensor para mantener distancia, movió la pelota justo antes que este lograra patearla mientras buscaba evadirlo pero no veía por donde poder escaparse.

— ¡Olvídalo fracasada! —Se agacho para meter su pierna entre las de la chica para lograr sacarle el balón pero Velvet no se iba a dejar.

— ¡Que te den! —Dio una fuerte patada al balón haciendo que este quedara volando hacia afuera del área chica— ¡Todo tuyo chocolate! —Y como invocado por sus palabras el joven 11 daba un salto atrapando la pelota con el pecho y se preparaba para tirar de no ser derribado por una salvaje barrida de un defensa de Dragon High.

El árbitro se llevó el silbato a la boca, fue una falta más que clara y se acercó corriendo sacando una tarjeta amarilla hacia el joven defensor mientras Tlec se sujetaba la rodilla en el suelo, le dolía pero no era algo realmente serio.

— ¿Estas bien? —Pregunto Velvet ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, el chico solo puso una media sonrisa cerrando un ojo por el dolor antes de aceptar su mano para levantarse y dar un par de pisadas para probar su pierna.

—Se necesita más que esto para lastimarme—Dijo restándole importancia, de pronto la pelota rodo a sus piernas y se giró viendo hacia Rainbow Dash que solo le alzo una mano con un pulgar arriba.

—Es toda tuya novato—El muchacho se giró viendo el reloj, quedaban menos de cuatro minutos…Esta podía, o más bien era, su última jugada del partido.

— ¿Estas segura? —Era peligroso, si fallaba empatarían el partido y no quedaba tiempo para otra jugada de gol.

—Confió en ti, todos lo hacemos—Alzo un pulgar con una media sonrisa, el chico acomodo el balón el sitio indicado por el árbitro, la barrera se colocó en su sitio.

En las gradas las emociones estaban caldeadas los de Dragon lanzaban silbidos buscando generar nerviosismo mientras los de Canterlot apoyaban a su cobrador, que solo observo con determinación hacia la barrera, era un tiro de casi 12 metros a la portería, la distancia ideal para un tiro libre directo. El chico dio cinco pasos hacia atrás después de dejar bien colocado el balón, después uno ligero hacia la izquierda.

—Tu puedes Tlec…—Fue el susurro de Sunset que, como todos, traía su uniforme de Canterlot para apoyar al equipo.

— ¡Tú puedes! —Gritaron las Mane Six, las chicas vestidas con camisas que leían letras cada una para escribir Canterlot excepto Pinkie que solo tenía un signo de exclamación…Porque, bueno, es Pinkie Pie y exclamar es lo suyo.

Tlec dio un pesado suspiro, en la barrera Garble le dirigió una mala mirada indicándole que no lograría anotar bajo ninguna circunstancia pero el solo cerro sus ojos estando en su típica pose para cobrar las faltas, brazos extendidos, las piernas abiertas casi 30 centímetros y pego un suspiro más antes de escuchar el silbatazo del árbitro que indicaba era momento de cobrar la falta y por ende debía de patear a la brevedad.

—"_Todo o nada"_ —Dio una rápida carrera hacia el balón antes de patearla con fuerza y colocación en la parte inferior de la bola.

Todo fue en cámara lenta, primero la pelota se elevó al tiempo que la barrera daba un salto siendo Garble el único que logro rozar el balón pero no frenar su trayectoria, tras pasar la barrera la bola hizo un extraño gracias al rose con el defensor bajando precipitadamente hacia un costado de la portería, el guardameta rival se lanzó hacia el balón con la mano abierta buscando desviar la pelota, sus dedos tocaron la pelota que buscaba colarse por un costado pegado al poste haciéndola desviarse de su trayectoria directo hacia las redes y ahora enfocándose hacia el poste donde dio un rotundo golpe antes de desviarse hacia…

—La pelota…—Fue el susurro de Tlec.

—El…—Ahora fue Rainbow llevándose las manos a la cara.

—…Anoto—Ember murmuro viendo el balón en un costado de la portería.

— **¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!** **—**

Y con eso Canterlot High se vino abajo en gritos de emoción y júbilo, había logrado anotar a pesar de los esfuerzos de la defensa rival, con un poco de ayuda de Garble por supuesto, antes que el latino lograra celebrar siquiera fue envestido por un cometa arcoíris que lo derribo, entonces más personas se montaron encima suyo gritando gol por todo lo alto mientras el al fin caía en cuenta de lo que había logrado y comenzaba a reír con emoción total.

El árbitro dio un silbatazo dando por terminado el partido, la emoción se hizo aun mayor pues Canterlot High se había impuesto ante uno de los rivales más difíciles del torneo quienes pintaban para darles una goliza y en lugar salieron derrotados.

—Bien hecho, Chocolate—Susurro Velvet que fue la única que no se unió a la celebración grupal, pero sonreía por la felicidad de haber vencido en el encuentro.

Los jóvenes de Dragon High estaban destrozados, aunque Canterlot High era un gran rival no pensaron que tuvieran lo necesario para poder derrotarlos de esa manera, Garble gruño furioso golpeando el suelo por el coraje de no haber podido detener el gol rival, mientras tanto los Wondercolts cargaban al que anoto su gol de la victoria lanzándolo por los cielos y atrapándolo.

— _¡Ya que me estoy mareando!_ —Gritaba entre risas aun cuando nadie podía entenderlo, era un buen día para los jóvenes de Canterlot.

Mientras tanto en las gradas un hombre de mediana edad observada a los jóvenes jugadores, sobre todo a que estaban arrojando una y otra vez por los cielos en celebración, tomo un par de notas en una libreta de bolsillo antes de girarse lentamente.

—Es…bueno—Fue lo único que dijo, junto a él se encontraba la subdirectora de la escuela local.

—Se lo dije, es muy talentoso…—

—Eso lo juzgare cuando la temporada termine, es muy diferente decir que jugo bien un partido a decir que tuvo una temporada exitosa…Aunque debo reconocer que tiene un talento natural para el toque de balón no tiene pinta de rematador y su velocidad deja mucho que desear todavía, aun así…—Dejo la frase a la mitad antes de recoger su maletín del asiento contiguo—Estaremos en contacto, señorita Luna—

—Así será—No parecía preocupada en lo más mínimo, si recogió a Tlec y le brindo esa oportunidad tan valiosa fue por el sencillo hecho que veía en el grandes cosas a un futuro.

— ¡Fiesta en mi casa! —Ante el grito de Sky Whisper los demás no tardaron en gritar de emoción al punto que dejaron a Tlec caer al pasto estrepitosamente.

— _¡Oh cabrones!_ —Se carcajeo de nueva cuenta pues el golpe no fue demasiado fuerte, aunque tampoco fue una caricia.

— ¿Qué dices primor? Me lo debes—Moviendo sus cejas "coquetamente" el defensa hablo a la chica nueva, la portadora del siete solo le vio de reojo alzando una ceja.

— ¿Crees que me rebajaría a estar en una fiesta contigo? —Iba a dar otro comentario pero tras pensarlo un par de segundos rodo los ojos—Vale…Supongo que te lo ganaste por esa excelente asistencia…—Pero de golpe se giró hacia el—Pero ni creas que esto significa tienes una oportunidad conmigo ¿Entendiste? —Aseguro apuntándole con un dedo, el chico lejos de asustarse u ofenderse solo le puso una "galante" sonrisa.

—Como tú digas… ¡Todos a mi casa! —Alzo una mano gesto que fue acompañado de gritos de emoción, sí que eran ruidosos esos chicos.

— ¿Deberíamos avisar a los padres de estos chicos? —Pregunto Luna que recién había regresado con su adorada hermana mayor.

—Oh querida hermana, ellos son jóvenes más que responsables y—Guardo silencio al ver a Pinkie Pie montada en su cañón de fiestas—…Quizás sea buena idea alertar a la policía que se pasen por allí, solo por si acaso—Murmuro en voz baja.

**Y con esto los jóvenes Wondercolts vuelven a la senda de la victoria, un encuentro difícil pero no imposible para estos jóvenes deportistas.**

**¿Qué dicen? ¿Les ha gustado el capítulo? ¿Demasiado futbolero? ¿Quieren ver la fiesta/como destrozan la casa de Sky Whisper? Todo eso y mas en el próximo capítulo.**

**De paso ¿Little Tigress estas allí pequeña? Estoy genuinamente preocupado de no haber recibido uno de tus reviews de 15 paginas. 1, 2, 3 por la pequeña tigresa (¿?)**

**Sin mas que decir: Hasta la próxima todo-pony.**

**¬w¬**


	9. ¡Fiesta!

**¡Hola todo pony! **

**Me alegro mucho de que sigan disfrutando de esta pequeña historia, y que hayan disfrutado el encuentro contra los de Dragon High y créanme: No será lo último que veremos de estos chicos, en especial de Ember.**

**Pero pasando a lo importante ¡Es hora de la fiesta! Prepárense para muchas situaciones típicas de la adolescencia…So yeah, quizás haya algo de humor "picante" en este episodio, no se lleguen a ofender…Nenitas.**

**Capítulo 9: ¡A celebrar Wondercolts!**

Después de una victoria tan importante contra uno de los cinco rivales a vencer en el torneo los jóvenes Wondercolts se disponían a celebrar ¿Y qué mejor que en la casa de Sky Whisper? ¿La razón? Bueno resulta que el…

— _¡Que casota!_ —Fue la exclamación de Tlec al ver lo que bien podría considerarse una pequeña mansión pues el lugar media lo que cuatro o cinco casas, con todo y patio, podría considerarse una cuadra entera mientras que la parte trasera contenía una enorme piscina de 10 por 20 metros.

—Gracias por la latina apreciación compañero—El aludido se dio por bien halagado, a pesar de ser de un status social bien…Agraciado (Niño rico) Sky Whisper era bastante modesto…Al menos en cuanto a dinero porque en su apariencia era otra historia que luego les contare.

— ¡Bala de cañón! —Se escuchó de fondo mientras la fiesta comenzaba con todo, como siempre DJ Pon3 amenizaba con movidos ritmos de música tecnológica mientras ropas comenzaban a volar en toda dirección pues paso de "Una fiesta" a "Una fiesta en la piscina" bastante rápido.

— ¿Y siempre tienes la casa para ti solo? —Preguntaba el joven Eagle mientras se quitaba la camiseta.

—Seh, no te preocupes. Mis padres están de viaje casi todo el año…Creo que están en África o algo así—Soltó una risilla mientras se comenzaba a retirar la camisa de la misma manera.

—Esto se va a poner bueno—Decía Rainbow mientras jalaba a sus amigas y movía las cejas suavemente.

— ¿De qué hablas ahora? —Sunset no podía esperar nada bueno de su amiga peli arcoíris.

— ¡Desfile de carne! —Grito Pinkie quien no se iba a guardar nada, o divina sorpresa, de lo que pensaba, mientras que todos los chicos, y en especial los del equipo de futbol, eran observados al irse quitando las camisetas y quedar solo en shorts.

—Oh por amor a…Chicas no pueden…—Iba a darles la madre de todos los discursos pero en cuanto el "show" comenzó se quedó muda, la mayoría de los miembros del equipo tenían más de 17 años por lo que estaban en una etapa de "todo me crece, estoy todo marcado" dejando ver una buena serie de marcados abdominales.

—Rainbow… ¿En serio compartes casillero con ellos? —Pregunto Rarity abanicándose suavemente con una mano al ver tanto a Knock Kicker como a Sky Whisper.

— ¿Bromeas? Me baño con ellos—Al instante un mar de miradas se dirigieron a ella— ¿Qué? Es broma, es broma…Aunque bueno, si los veo en bóxer todo el tiempo—Ahora no le podían creer, sin más a su lado paso Sky y ella le dio una nalgada con todo descaro—En ese vestidor la capitana manda—Quijadas al piso, Flutter solo se cubrió la cara más roja que una buena manzana.

—…Entonces ¿Dónde puedo apuntarme?... —Ante la pregunta de Rarity todas la vieron—… ¡No soy la única que lo pensó! —Y ahora estallaron en risas por el comentario.

— ¿A esto le llaman una fiesta? —En la entrada de la casa la "más querida" de la escuela Velvet Crystal apareció usando un sombrero enorme, lentes de sol, y un chándal que cubría hasta sus rodillas de color lila que lucía bastante caro.

— ¡Hey, bebe! —Whisper casi voló hacia ella— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta mi humilde morada? —Pregunto moviendo sus cejas suavemente, la chica solo rodo los ojos aunque no fue visible.

—Esta decente…—Se quitó el sombrero y se lo arrojo a la cara dejando su largo cabello libre antes de arrojar los lentes en otra dirección como si no costaran nada—Ahora si me disculpas…Hay una piscina y voy a disfrutarla—El chico solo pego una risilla.

—Bueno, mi casa tu…ca…sa—Murmuro a ver como se quitaba el chándal dejando ver lo que llevaba debajo: Un ajustado pero perfectamente proporcionado bikini violeta terciopelo, no era descarado pues cubría bien su busto pero sin duda daba mucho para imaginar, la parte inferior bien marcada gracias a sus perfectas sentaderas.

—Ojos arriba campeón—Dijo al sentir los ojos del chico, y de todos, en su parte posterior.

—Con esas ejerces gravedad a mis ojos bebe…—Murmuro suavemente mientras se acercaba a ella pero una mano le detuvo al colocarse contra su cara.

— ¿Esa frase te funciona con alguna chica? —Pregunto con sarcasmo pero el muchacho solo le cogió de la muñeca, suavemente claro está, para besarle la palma.

—No con chicas comunes, pero tú eres todo menos común…—Ella negó con una media sonrisa antes de empujarlo hacia la piscina.

—Idiota…—Se giró para encontrarse con Sunset Shimmer cara a cara, como el resto de las chicas en la fiesta seguía llevando algo para cubrir su bikini.

— ¿No te da vergüenza? —Murmuro entrecerrando los ojos, la chica solo puso una morisqueta burlona.

— ¿Qué? ¿Mostrar lo que tengo?... ¿O es que estas celosa?... —La pelo tocino arrugo la nariz por su comentario, un tenue sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas mientras tomaba la larga camiseta que la cubría.

— ¿Celosa? Ya quisieras…—Sin más se la quitó mostrando que debajo tenía un, por igual, ajustado y perfecto bikini de color naranja tenue con símbolos de sol en el top iguales a su Cute Mark mostrando que si bien Velvet tenía una retaguardia de maravilla Sunset lo compensaba con una delantera envidiable.

—Bueno, parece que tu falta de cerebro se compenso con algo—Y de nuevo le iba a buscar pleito.

—Bueno, si tuviera un trasero tan gordo como el tuyo dudaría de usar un traje de baño así…Envidio tu autoestima—Entrecerró los ojos con malicia mientras la contraria solo apretaba los dientes pero torcía los labios en una sonrisa forzada.

—Es gracioso que lo digas siendo tu una vaca—La sonrisa burlona de la "nueva" no agrado para nada a la Shimmer que se contuvo de darle un buen puñetazo.

—Eso si suena a celos, si me lo preguntas…—

—Pues nadie te pregunto—Alzo una mano dándole un empujón, leve, pero empujón al final de cuentas en el hombro izquierdo.

—No me toques—Advirtió severamente.

— ¿O qué?... —Dio un empujón un poco más fuerte que el anterior.

— ¡Serás! —Ahora si iba a romperle la cara, se preparó para el golpe pero una mano le detuvo firmemente.

— _¡Amanecer!_ —Reconoció la voz al instante, apartando el hecho de que era la única persona que hablaba español.

—Tlec…—Se giró hacia él, no podía creer que se dejó llevar por los juegos de Velvet, le dirigió una mirada culpable casi al instante.

—Hey Chocolate…—Mientras Sunset se sentía mal por la situación la joven Crystal estaba muy enfocada en otra cosa…En este caso siendo el bien trabajado abdomen del delantero latino, no contuvo un gesto un tanto juguetón al morderse el labio inferior suavemente mientras descaradamente lo devoraba con la mirada.

—…Me pones incomodo—Fue lo único que dijo pues si bien todos los jugadores del equipo estaban igual de trabajados que él, Tlec era el único moreno del lugar dándole un toque un poco más "exótico" que el resto.

—Te pondré de mil maneras…—Iba a tocarlo pero ahora una mano la detuvo a ella.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarlo! —Solo pego el grito la música se detuvo dejando que todas las miradas se dirigieran hacia ellos.

— ¿Y porque no debería? ¿Estas celosa acaso que toque a tu no-novio? —Ahora uso sus palabras en su contra pues la peli-tocino había aclarado en más de una ocasión, y de muy enfática forma, que no era la pareja del latino.

—Yo…—No supo cómo responderle, en parte tenía razón pues no tenía motivos para querer alejarla del chico, que para este punto solo tenía una mirada que leía claramente "Oh Dios trágame tierra" al no entender que pasaba.

—Eso pensé…Ahora: Muévete—Asevero mientras ponía las manos a la altura de las caderas.

— ¡Llegaron las bebidas! —Como por arte de magia la tensa situación se vio deshecha cuando el grito de Sky Whisper llamo la atención de todos, por la puerta de cristal que conectaba la casa con la piscina se dejó ver multitud de muchachos de C.H. con cajas llenas de todo tipo de bebidas embriagantes— ¡Eagle mi hermano hijo de otro fulano te traje un presente! —Con todo orgullo de su adquisición, ilegal al ser todos menores de edad, mostro lo que le había traído: Una botella genuina de Tequila blanco "Don Julio" que el latino cogió con cierto ímpetu, destapo la botella y con un aire de experto dio una ligera olfateada a la boquilla.

—Tequila blanco, dos años de añejamiento…38% alcohol…—Los labios de Sky se apretaron con sorpresa ante el talento que tenía el moreno para reconocer la bebida—_ ¡Aja-jajai! ¡Viva Jalisco!_ —Grito emocionado antes de alzar la bebida dejando un chorro del espeso alcohol caer directo en su boca dejando a más de uno en shock ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría beberlo directo?! Uno pensaría que esto le haría ahogarse pero lejos de esto el muchacho solo apretó los labios y tomo aire por la nariz antes de agitar su mano libre— ¡Limones! ¡Faltan limones! —Y solo dijo esto la fiesta comenzó a descontrolarse.

Una fiesta de adolescentes ya era algo desastroso pero sumarle alcohol solo lo hacía un 20% peor, pues si bien no todos bebían la mayoría de los que si no lo hacían con mucha moderación haciendo que el ambiente se volviera más alocado conforme pasaba el tiempo, claro que Sky no le preocupaba de esto pues él no tendría que limpiar y sus padres era casi imposible que se enteraran de lo acontecido.

— ¡Tienes que enseñarme como haces eso! —Decía el defensa central pues Eagle ya iba por su cuarto "Shot" de Tequila siendo que otros chicos con dos ya estaban casi muertos, tanto por el ahogo que causaba el ardiente liquido como por el poderoso nivel de alcohol que contenía, ahora bebiendo su quinto para después darle una mordida a un limón que tenía cerca, una mera mueca por el sabor antes de soltar una risotada.

— ¡Cuando quieras! —Le jalo amistosamente por el hombro, en su tierra natal de Jalisco el beber esas fuertes bebidas eran cosa de todos los fines de semana, claro que los chicos _gringos _no tendrían la resistencia para tolerar semejante cosa y solo les veía caer uno tras otros derrotados por el fuerte tequila.

—Oye, bebedor—Ambos se giraron encontrándose con Velvet que alzaba uno de esos pequeños vasos para tequila y lo bebía de golpe azotando el susodicho contra la mesa antes de jalar a Eagle de la muñeca usando el mismo limón que él había usado anteriormente, directo de su mano en este caso, antes de morderse el labio y emitir un gruñido de satisfacción—Fuerte…Justo como me gusta—Solo dijo esto la quijada de ambos chicos se fue abajo.

—…Creo que te amo—Fue lo único que el joven dueño de la casa pudo decir ante lo fascinado que quedo por semejante despliegue de provocación.

— ¡Tlec! —De pronto el muchacho fue jaloneado por Sunset, que a pesar de no ser una bebedora se había decidido a probar una cerveza…La cual fue proseguida por 3 más por el coraje que Velvet le había provocado. —

— ¿Eh? ¿_Amanecer?_ —La chica tenía las mejillas sonrojadas ligeramente ¿Quizás era el alcohol? — ¿Qué pasa? —Le cogió por los hombros para mantenerla quieta pues la chica se tambaleaba ligeramente.

—Vamos a jugar…—Fue lo único que dijo antes de comenzar a jalarle por un brazo, lo que más quería era alejarlo de Velvet que no había dejado de merodearlo desde hacía un buen rato, y con alcohol encima, dudaba que fuese a ser más "discreta" en sus peticiones.

—_A… ¿Jugar?_ —No sabía a qué se refería pero todo cayó en razón cuando, dentro de la casa, un grupo de jóvenes esperaba fuera de una puerta que se abrió dejando ver a un chico y una joven con los rostros rojos de vergüenza.

— ¡Justo a tiempo! —Y casi como invocada Pinkie Pie apareció tras ellos empujándolos con fuerza, era increíble que una chiquilla del físico de la pelirrosa pudiera tener tanta fuerza pues movía a Tlec sin esfuerzo.

— ¡Oye, _párate que así no juego!_ —El no entendía el contexto de la situación y Sunset no parecía del todo cómodo con lo que hacia la rosita.

— ¡Pinkie me dijiste que jugaríamos a los dardos! —Y sin más terminaron dentro del pequeño armario, Pinkie movió sus cejas de manera juguetona antes de cerrar de un portazo y sin más acomodar una silla para que no pudieran abrir.

— ¡Disfruten sus siete minutos en el paraíso! —Grito totalmente divertido de la situación mientras se giraba hacia el resto que solo carcajearon por la escena.

— ¡Pinkamena Diane Pie abre esta puerta o juro que me las pagaras! —Amenazaba una furibunda Shimmer mientras el latino solo le daba un fuerte empujón, podía romperla sin duda pero no estaba seguro que Sky le perdonara el hacer algo así a su casa.

—_Changos_—Se quejó el chico antes de girar hacia la muchacha, estaba muy oscuro pues solo había una ligera iluminación de una rendija en el techo—Estamos encerrados hasta que la _Rosadita _se le ocurra soltarnos—Murmuro antes de que Sunset pegara la cabeza a la puerta.

—No debí de hacerle caso, con Pinkie Pie siempre puedes esperar estas locuras…—Mascullo la joven antes de girarse a su acompañante—Lo lamento Tlec, no debí dejarme engañar…—El aludido solo le vio un segundo antes de poner su enorme y típica sonrisa.

—No te preocupes _Amanecer _esto no es nada, además no comprendo este juego—Se encogió de hombros suavemente, la cabello tocino fue cuando recordó que era lo que se suponía que estaban "jugando" y se coloro al instante.

— ¡No oigo besuqueos! —Se quejó Pinkamena que estuvo pegada a la puerta desde que los encerró y no planeaba liberaros hasta que escuchara el glorioso sonido de labios devorando labios.

— ¡Pinkie no vamos a hacerlo! —Respondió una enrojecida joven que solo vio al latino con ella, a ese sensual joven latino sin camisa con nada más que unos ajustados shorts y su—"_¡No, no, no Sunset sácate eso de la cabeza!"_ —Se recrimino a si misma agitándose el cabello con las palmas.

— ¿De qué rayos habla la _Rosadita?_ —Pregunto confuso de que estaba pasando, luego fue que recordó lo que Pinkie había dicho…Siete minutos en el paraíso era el nombre del "juego", les decía que no oía besuqueos…Estaban encerrados en un armario a oscuras, su cerebro sumo dos más dos antes que sus ojos se abrieran a mas no poder—Oh…Ooooooohhhh—Se apuntó a sí mismo y luego a ella— ¿Quiere que nosotros?... —

—Si…Eso quiere—Confirmo su "Ángel" antes que el moreno se colorara fuertemente.

—_Ay wey…_—Se pasó una mano por la nuca, la situación se tornó altamente incomoda. No era que Sunset no le pareciera linda, es decir ella era gloriosa, hermosa en todo sentido con ese perfecto rostro, esas firmes caderas y esos enormes—"_¡No, no, no cabron no pienses con el chile!"_ —Se recrimino dándose una palmada en la frente.

—No tenemos que hacer esto, solo debemos de esperar que Pinkie entre en razón y—Quedo muda ante su propio comentario, era estúpido pensar que las palabras Pinkie y "Entrar en razón" nunca irían en la misa oración sin "Jamás" de por medio.

—… ¿Y si solo lo hacemos?...Para…Que nos dejen ir—Tocio ligeramente, no era que no quisiera, claro que quería, pero no se lo iba a decir así como así.

—… ¿Qué? —Estaba estática, no pensó jamás que el moreno fuese así de "directo" en eso, sopeso la situación y luego tomo una firme decisión impulsada por su propia voluntad (Y el alcohol) —Bien, no es como si fuese algo nuevo el besarnos ¿Eh? —El chico soltó una nerviosa risa.

—Si…Aun me debes explicar esa _brujería _tuya—Sunset solo rodo los ojos suavemente ante su comentario.

—Ya te dije que no es brujería. Pero eso no es lo importante…—Le dio a los ojos en la penumbra de la pequeña habitación, se acercó a él cogiéndolo de las mejillas suavemente—Esto no significa nada…—Aseguro con severidad a lo que el chico solo asintió suavemente—Cierra tus ojos…y…—La distancia se iba perdiendo lentamente.

Eagle no sabía cómo responder, sus manos temblaron ligeramente y solo las levanto para tomar las caderas de la joven que se sobresaltó un poco pero no detuvo lo que estaba haciendo…Solo era un beso, no era la gran cosa ¿Verdad? Solo un insignificante…E irrelevante…Beso. El roce de labios al fin se dio, fue ligero en un principio casi como si ella temiera que su contacto le iba a quemar pero lejos de sentir dolor por el contacto parecía sentirlo por no tener más de él, un ardor les invadió y sin más se entregaron al beso que de un simple y casi inocente beso se volvió ferviente en pocos segundos, no era por lejos el primer beso de ambos pero sin duda estaba siendo de los mejores.

—"_Ay cabron ¡Amanecer besa increíble!_ "—Fue lo primero que acudió a la mente del latino que solo la empujo con su cuerpo a la pared más cercaba, sus manos le soltaron las caderas para coger sus muñecas y hacerla alzar las manos a los costados de su cuerpo aunque claro que ella no pensaba meter las manos en semejante situación.

—"_¡Santa princesa Celestia! ¿Dónde rayos aprendió a besar así?"_ —Sus lenguas se frotaban de forma frenética, sin más se dedicaron a invadir la boca ajena danzando entre si mientras el calor en ese pequeño cuarto iba creciendo más y más conforme pasaban los segundos—"_Tengo que controlarme o terminare…yo…voy a…_"—Se separó de el por unos segundos y sin más pego un mascullado gemido y solo profirió semejante sonido la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a todo mundo que con morbo esperaban encontrar algo "atrevido" pero apartando el hecho de que Tlec la tenía contra la pared su ropa seguía en lugar.

— ¡Aww yo esperaba verlos a pleno manoseo! —Se quejó Pinkie antes que ambos salieran disparados fuera de ese armario.

— ¡Pinkie no se te ocurra volver a hacer algo así! —Sunset le cogió de los hombros viéndola amenazadoramente pero la rosita solo arrugo los labios.

—No parecías quejarte cuando Eagle te tenía contra la pared…—

— ¡Pinkie! —

— ¡Bueno ya, no lo vuelvo a hacer!...Quizás—Murmuro esto último por lo bajo.

—Necesito tequila…—Fue lo único que murmuro el chico que se pasó una mano por la cara suavemente, tanto para limpiar sudor de su frente como para ocultar su notable sonrojo.

— ¡La policía! —Alguien soltó el grito mientras fuera de la mansión se dejaron escuchar sirenas, una mansión llena de adolescentes bebiendo y ningún mayor de 21…Iban a rodar cabezas.

— ¡Sálvese quien pueda! —Grito ahora Sky Whisper mientras un mar de gente salió disparada a través del patio trasero para buscar huir de las autoridades. Sunset iba a tomar a Tlec para irse pero para cuando se dio cuenta el chico ya la estaba jalando de una mano y corría tan rápido como cuando perseguía un balón

— _¡Mejor dicen aquí corrió que aquí quedo!_ —No iba a permitir que le arrestaran, ya tenía expediente en México y no lo iba a tener en América.

—Buenas tardes oficiales, sé que se preguntaran que está pasando aquí…Les tengo una historia muy graciosa—Sky no podía huir, era su casa después de todo…Solo puso una sonrisa culpable y se preparó para un enorme regaño de parte de sus padres…Si es que se enteraban claro.

A la vuelta de la esquina la pareja fugitiva se detenía para evitar una patrulla que iba en dirección a la entrada principal de la casa apegándose a la pared pero esta se detuvo y regreso de golpe viéndolos con sospecha.

—…Creo que ya nos _chingamos_—Murmuro antes que otro auto se parara al otro extremo del callejón abriéndose la puerta trasera dejando ver a Velvet Crystal.

— ¡Suban, rápido! —Se vieron entre si ¿Qué otra tenían? Sin más salieron disparados subiendo en la parte trasera del auto antes que este arrancara "salvándolos" de un arresto seguro—Ugh, estúpido Whisper ya me las pagara después—Se quejó la chica antes de ver hacia el mismo anciano que Sunset Shimmer le había visto acompañar días atrás—Gracias Bow Tie, como siempre eficiente—El aludido solo asintió suavemente.

—A su servicio señorita, ¿A dónde desea que dejemos a los jóvenes? —Ante su pregunta la muchacha solo se giró hacia ellos.

—Antes de eso…Si mencionan algo de lo que están por ver o han visto dense por muertos ¿Hemos entendido? —Amenazo apuntándoles con un dedo antes de suspirar pesadamente cogiendo su teléfono que parecía estar vibrando. Lo coloco frente a su rostro antes de poner una video llamada fingiendo la más hipócrita sonrisa—Hola hermano, ¿Qué pasa?... —

—Hermana, tu comportamiento es imperdonable. No solo has cambiado de escuela de nueva cuenta sin mi consentimiento si no que estas fuera de la mansión perdiendo tus clases de violín—Los ojos de los otros dos adolescentes en el auto se abrieron ¿Mansión? ¿Acaso ella no era una pobre huérfana?

—White, por millonésima vez…Metete las clases de violín por el—Contuvo sus palabras antes de pegar un pesado suspiro—Iré más tarde, dile al instructor que llegare tarde, que para eso le pagamos.

—No, para eso le pago yo. Estoy bastante decepcionado de ti hermana, pones en vergüenza el apellido Lotus—Ella arrugo la nariz y sin más arrojo el teléfono por la ventana, le había volado la cubierta a su gran mentira.

— ¡Ustedes no se atrevan a decir lo que oyeron! —Sunset comprendió al instante, ella no era Velvet Crystal huérfana violenta, era…

— ¡Tú eres de la familia Lotus! —Velvet Lotus, parte de la afamada familia de millonarios que en años recientes se habían apoderado de varios edificios de la ciudad y que en recientes años los padres habían fallecido dejando a tres hijos detrás…Entre ellos una chica que ahora tenía nombre y cara.

— ¡Ugh, si! ¡Abres la boca y te mueres Shimmer! —Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos—No saben lo terrible que es ser yo…Siempre el imbécil de White Lotus está demandando, exigiendo que sea mejor que sea una puta dama de sociedad ¡Y eso me frustra! —Se escuchaba bastante acongojada—Siempre es "Haz esto, haz lo otro" ¡Jamás hago lo que quiero! Por eso me salí de Changeling High y de Crystal Prep quería ser yo misma, Celestia me dijo que no revelaría quien era yo en realidad.

—Pero…Si estas ahogada en _lana _¿Qué tiene eso de malo? —Tlec era pobre, mucho, por lo que no entendía el porqué de su razonamiento.

—Mira chocolate, no quiero ni tengo que explicarme ante ti o ante nadie. Mi vida es demasiado difícil, vivo para complacer los deseos de otras personas y estoy harta de ello…Quiero ser yo misma, tener amigos por mí misma… ¿Es tan difícil poder ir a una escuela normal? Sin que nadie piense "Oh ella es rica, debemos ser su amiga para que nos de cosas" o "Oh mira ella será famosa, debemos juntarnos con ella"…Es demasiado…—

—Doloroso…Sentir que todos esperan mucho más de ti de lo que tú misma te crees capaz—Sunset comprendía gran parte de su dolor, después de todo ella fue en su momento la aprendiz de la princesa de Equestria y como tal se llenó de "amigos" que solo querían ser parte de su círculo por mera conveniencia.

—Shimmer…—

—Sé que es difícil Velvet, pero esto que haces no está bien…Cubrir quien eres, lo que eres no es correcto porque estas tan empecinada en cubrir tus mentiras que alejas a las personas ¿Acaso crees que es correcto hacer amigos a base de mentiras? —La tomo de las manos suavemente—Debes abrirte, una ves que todos vean a la verdadera Velvet no les importara si te apellidas Crystal o Lotus, solo verán a esa chica que lucha por destacar sin que su apellido le haga ser quien es o le gane méritos que ella no merece…Esto que haces puede ser deshonesto pero si me lo preguntas es totalmente valiente, tú quieres ser tu sin que te den las cosas en la vida…

—Oh, Sunset…—Murmuro sorprendida de sus palabras…Jamás pensó que la chica a quien había estado molestando desde su llegada a C.H. ahora le estaría tendiendo una mano amigable—Eres demasiado buena ¿Te lo han dicho?... —

—Solo creo que todos merecemos una…. ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —Se separó de golpe pues la chica casi le daba un beso.

— ¡¿No me estabas coqueteando?! ¡Oh maldición, pensé que también eras bisexual! —

— ¡¿Eres bisexual?! —

—…Este es probablemente el mejor día desde que llegue a este país—Murmuro el latino antes de ver hacia arriba agradeciendo a la virgen María por semejante día.

Varias horas después una apenada, y decepcionada Velvet, dejo a Sunset y Tlec en sus respectivos hogares, dejando primero a Sunset para evitar que ella se quedara a solas con Velvet quien paso de loca sociópata a loca sociópata doble cara bisexual que parecía indecisa entre Tlec o Sunset (O aterradoramente parecía quererlos a ambos a la vez). El latino entro a casa lentamente, su hermana estaba en una pijamada con las Cute Mark Crusaders por lo que iría sola a la escuela al día siguiente, camino hacia su sala tirándose en el sofá donde solía dormir más que en su propia cama.

—…Que día…—

"_Querida Subdirectora Luna._

_Ganar nuestro primer partido fue increíble, que emoción fue anotar el gol de la victoria y no dude que hare lo posible por meter muchos más y dar muchas más asistencias por igual. Quiero agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mí y por mi hermana, ella está muy feliz, tiene tres nuevas amigas que la ayudan muchísimo y yo por igual tengo grandes nuevos amigos que me están ayudando._

_Adaptarme es difícil pero no será imposible, sobre todo con Amanecer conmigo…Solo somos amigos._

_Espero que este sea uno de muchos bonitos recuerdos._

_Firma, su querido alumno_

_Tlec Huautli._

_Post Data: Usted es la onda"_


	10. ¡Llega Twilight Sparkle!

**¡Hey todo pony! **

**Me alegra mucho el haber recibido tantos reviews (4) y aunque yo sé que hay un montón de historias con, like, 30 reviews por capitulo y yo apenas recibo 2 o máximo 3 por capitulo me siento muy feliz de leer sus comentarios pues son el tipo de motivación que hace a uno querer escribir y escribir**

**Espero que sigan disfrutando de este Fanfic, sé que les encantara y me esforzare porque así sea**

**¡A darle!**

**Capítulo 10: Aparece ¡Twilight Sparkle! **

Un nuevo día comenzaba en Canterlot High, los jóvenes volvían a clases tras un maravilloso día de partido y una alocada fiesta que termino con varios alumnos llevados a casa por la policía por ingerir bebidas alcohólicas a pesar de la falta de edad para poder hacer esto. Las Mane Six caminaban rumbo a la escuela preparándose para un nuevo día de escuela.

—Me alegra que todas pudieran escapar ayer—Decía Sunset suspirando fuertemente, después que la fuga comenzó se perdió de lo que pasó con las chicas.

—No fue difícil con mi velocidad, además Flutters y yo no bebimos nada—Aseguraba Rainbow, pues ser la capitana del equipo de Soccer y una deportista profesional la hacía alejarse del alcohol y cualquier otro vicio.

—Por mi parte logre alejarme en mi auto junto con Applejack y Pinkie Pie—Rarity como siempre hablo de forma elegante, segura de sí misma.

—Por suerte tampoco habías bebido demasiado como para no poder conducir—Decía Apple mientras le daba un golpecillo al hombro, sin fuerza alguna, pues no quería lastimar a su amiga.

Mientras las Mane Six seguían discutiendo sobre la situación imperante en el otro lado de la calle venia la hija consentida de todos, Velvet quien esperaba ser recibida por todos como la chica rica hija de la famosa familia Lotus…Pero nada, parecía que ni Sunset ni Tlec habían abierto la boca como se lo prometieron.

—Parece que sí puedo confiar en ellos…—Murmuro para sí misma antes que las miradas de todos los alumnos se viesen atraídas a un flamante auto que llego a estacionarse en el Parking para estudiantes, nadie podía creer que semejante belleza llegara a su colegio pues si bien había chicos de buen dinero ninguno lucia capaz de poder pagar lo que parecía ser un Bugatti del año—…Esto debe ser una puta broma—No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo.

De la puerta del conductor, vistiendo una chaqueta negra de cuero que lucía por igual muy costosa y lentes del mismo color bajo un chico de apariencia asiático-americana, piel pálida y cabello oscuro atado en una trenza estilo samurái. Vio a todas direcciones antes de torcer los labios en una media sonrisa, a pasos lentos paso al lado del copiloto y abrió la puerta dejando a una mujercita salir

— ¡¿Twilight?! —Fue la pregunta grupal de las Mane Six, la copia de la princesa de Equestria estaba bajando del vehículo, su piel purpura estaba algo colorada al tomar la mano del chico que parecía haberla llevado allí y quien caballerosamente ofreció ayudarla a salir.

—No tenías que hacer esto, pude tomar el autobús…—Murmuro la piel violeta, todos la reconocían como esa misteriosa chica que iba y venía en su escuela, la misma que les había salvado de las sirenas y de Sunset en su locura demoniaca wannabe.

—Claro que no, ¿Qué clase de novio seria si permitiera eso? —Se cubrió el rostro dramáticamente, la muchacha solo le puso una mano en la boca.

—De...deja de decir que somos novios, solo accedí a una cita—No era que él no le agradara, simplemente ponía muchas cosas como hechas y eso la apenaba mucho. El joven el tomo de las manos para quitar la palma de su boca, con la izquierda se quitó los lentes dejando ver unos ojos profundos que recordaban demasiado a los de Velvet Crystal y solo procedió a besarle los nudillos a la copia de la princesa de la amistad.

—Y fue una gloriosa tarde a tu lado Twilight….No sé si es que no te gusto de esa manera o si es que crees que no soy digno de ti pero da por hecho que me esforzare, que mejorare hasta ser lo que tu deseas en un hombre…Por ti seré mejor de lo que soy—Y un suspiro masivo se dejó escuchar, un par de chicas incluso regañaron a sus novios por ser tan "poco románticos" a diferencia del de trenza.

—Ya debes irte Red…—No quería que siguiera hablando, dudaba poder aguantar mucho mas de esa fluida poesía del muchacho que solo dejo un beso más en sus manos.

— ¿Te veré esta tarde?... —

—Yo creo que si…—

—Cuídate mi Twilight—Se separó de ella lentamente, viendo de reojo pudo notar a Velvet que le veía con cara de muy pocos amigos y este solo arrugo la nariz poniendo una sonrisita burlona—Así que aquí estabas…—Se quedó pensativo un segundo pero sin más regreso a su auto subiendo y tras mandar un beso más a la muchacha de piel violeta arranco lejos de la escuela. Diez segundo después la joven excrystal estaba rodeada de gente que tenía una y mil preguntas para ella.

—Eh…yo…Ah… —No sabía que responder primero, no sabía que responderles en general. Las Mane Six empezaron a abrirse paso entre la gente pero antes que Sunset pudiera llegar a Twilight una mano la jalo alejándola del grupo, una furiosa Velvet que amenazo que nadie las siguiera mientras arrastraba a la joven recién llegada.

— ¡Tu maldita traidora! —La arrojo hacia un árbol ya cuando estaban muy lejos de todos, la Sparkle se sorprendió acomodándose los lentes le tomo un segundo pero al final la reconoció.

— ¡¿Ve…Velvet?! ¿Qué le paso a tu cabello? ¿Son esas perforaciones? —La imagen que ella recordaba de la joven Lotus era con un cabello castaño y un rostro liso mas ahora tenía el cabello negro y perforaciones en nariz y oídos por montones.

—Me teñí el cabello cuando me cambie de escuela, mira que tienes bolas Sparkle. Primero te robaste a mi hermano ¿Y ahora vienes a robarme Canterlot High también? ¡¿Hay algo que no quieras?! —Gruesas lágrimas amenazaban por correr por los ojos de la contraria.

—Velvet…Yo no quería…Yo… —

—Escúchame bien mocosa, estoy de todo menos de humor así que si te atreves a meterte en mi camino o dices algo de mi verdadera identidad…Te mueres—Le dio un fuerte empujón haciéndola pegarse al árbol y caer al suelo, con ella allí la ruda chica se agacho viéndola fijamente antes de tirarle las gafas de un manotazo—¡¿Entiendes?! —Asustada la Sparkle asintió repetidas veces—Así me gusta…Soy Velvet Crystal, grábate bien eso—Se levantó antes de darle un pisotón a los lentes de la contraria, el crack de lo vidrios solo hizo a la chica llorar más fuerte antes que la dejaran sola.

Twilight quedo a solas por un rato mientras trataba de calmarse, contener ese fuerte llanto que la llenaba, no fue hasta que un par de manos tomando las propias la hizo detener los bajos sollozos que liberaba, alzo la vista y entre las borrosas imágenes pudo reconocer a alguien.

— ¿Sunset? —Esa gama tocino de multicolores era inconfundible, la Equestriana le ayudo a levantarse, estaba preocupada por encontrarla en semejante estado.

— ¿Qué paso Twilight? Te perdimos de vista un instante y de pronto apareces aquí llorando—Sacudió un poco sus ropas para quitarle polvo y restos de pasto.

—No es nada…Solo tuve una remembranza, ya sabes….de Midnight Sparkle—Le mintió rápidamente, no quería que Sunset tuviera conocimiento de su situación con Velvet por el bien de ambas.

—Oh Twi…Ya te dije que eso es cosa del pasado, por algo estas aquí ¿No? —Le puso una enorme sonrisa en labios, quizás no podría verla bien por su falta de gafas pero la intención era lo que contaba— ¿Y cómo estuvo tu viaje? ¿Qué tal Everton? —Trato de cambiar el tema rápidamente a la razón por la que Sparkle había dejado la escuela por un mes y medio.

—Fue muy linda la experiencia, sin duda cuando me gradué de la preparatoria me gustara estar allí—Su tono de llanto poco a poco iba desapareciendo, tras un minuto logro sacar sus gafas de respuesta de la mochila para poder al fin ver claramente de nuevo—Mucho mejor… ¿Dónde están las otras? —Pregunto mientras iban encaminándose a la escuela.

—Estaban buscando también, seguro las veremos dentro—Comento con calma pero solo pasaron por la puerta principal el dúo se encontró con el más reciente Wondercolt quien venía discutiendo con Sky Whisper las terribles implicaciones de la fiesta del día anterior.

—Y estoy castigado hasta que la economía mejore—

—Entonces…—

—Sep, por siempre y para siempre viejo—Soltó una risilla restándole importancia pero al ver la mirada de Tlec totalmente seria viro hacia enfrente— ¡Oh, Hey señorita Sparkle! —El siempre coqueto defensa central no tardo en acercarse a la chica violeta—Tanto sin verla, pensé que nos había olvidado—Espero un golpe por parte de Sunset y una orden de alejarse…Pero extrañamente esta jamás llego.

Las miradas de Fire Eagle y Sunset Shimmer no se habían perdido la una a la otra desde que se vieron un minuto atrás, lentamente giraron los rostros luciendo… ¿Apenados? Claro, era su primer encuentro desde que la locura de la policía llegado y el descubrimiento de quien era en verdad Velvet no les distrajera de un hecho que, hasta que se volvieron a ver, parecía irrelevante…Ellos se habían besado y no fue un beso nada puro.

—"_Con un demonio Sunset, te has enfrentado a fuerzas malignas homicidas antes ¡Puedes con esto!"_ —Se recrimino mentalmente ante su propia vergüenza.

—"_Hasta huir de la migra es menos incomodo que esto…"_—Pensó el latino mientras buscaba que decir pero no le salía nada.

El sonido de una campana llamo su atención, era momento de iniciar las clases y fue una bendición para ambos que solo jalaron a su propio rumbo dejando a Sky Whisper y Twilight Sparkle a solas, extrañados y sin entender que rayos estaba pasando.

—…Creo que durmieron juntos—Y ante el argumento del central la nueva alumna solo se alejó roja como un tomate en su punto—…Sep, durmieron juntos—Afirmo su teoría meramente por suposiciones.

Las clases transcurrían como siempre, era algo normal que las Mane Six se toparan en diferentes clases que compartían por sus horarios lo que llevo a Twilight, Sunset y Rainbow a compartir la clase de algebra juntas siendo una cosa muy sencilla para las dos primeras pero un martirio para la última que solo estrellaba la cabeza contra el escritorio repetidas veces.

—Entra…A…Mi…Cerebro—Ordenaba a un libro de texto frente a ella pero parecía que la osmosis no era la solución para sus problemas matemáticos.

—Sigue intentando Dashie, casi lo logras—Comento con ironía la Shimmer antes que el profesor se excusara saliendo por unos minuto del salón momento que los adolescentes aprovecharon para revisar sus celulares como buenos Millenials.

—Sí, si ya se…Pero bueno ¿Ya me dirás que paso entre tú y Fire? Que estuvo raro que desaparecieran y ahora no se vean ni a la cara—Ante la pregunta de la peli arcoíris la expony solo giro el rostro suavemente.

—No se dé que hablas…—No iba a hablar de ello, era obvio.

— ¿Fire? —La nueva estaba algo perdida pues el novato había llegado posterior a su salida del país.

—Oh sí, no le conoces aun…Es el nuevo novio de Sunset—El burlón comentario de la capitana no sentó bien a la aludida que solo le vio amenazadoramente.

—Ya te dije: Tlec no es mí novio—Ahora Twilight estaba más confundida.

— ¿Y quién es Tlec? —

—El novio de Sunset—Dashie quería problemas.

—Que no es mi novio—Corto tajante—Es el nuevo alumno, su nombre es Tlec Huautli pero aquí le conocen como Fire Eagle por la traducción de su nombre al Inglés—Explico con toda calma, la poca que le quedaba.

—Oh, ya veo…Es curioso que haya alguien aquí con un apellido Maya—Se encogió de hombros suavemente.

— ¿Hablas Maya? —Alzo las cejas ligeramente, por su parte Dash no creía lo nerd que podía llegar a ser.

—…Lo aprendí en un fin de semana que estaba aburrida—Sep, Nerd sin duda alguna.

—…Ustedes son demasiado raras para mí—Y mejor se centró en pensar nuevas tácticas para el equipo de soccer pues dudaba que pudiera seguirle el ritmo a sus conversaciones de "Gente inteligente" que solían tener.

Mientras tanto en otro de los salones Tlec era agredido por el peor tipo de Bullís: Sus amigos.

—Entonces… ¿Shimmer? —Sky Whisper parecía estar en todo menos en la clase de Ingles, que a diferencia de el Tlec si quería prestar atención.

—Ya te dije _Amanecer _y yo somos amigos—El aludido solo dio una risilla burlona antes de recibir un golpe de borrador por parte del profesor que gruño ante sus cuchicheos.

—Claro, claro…—Se mofo guardando silencio un par de segundos antes de meter su cuchara de nuevo—Solo digo, es que esta eso de Flash Sentry y ella…—Conto mentalmente hasta tres y solo un segundo después el latino giro el rostro suavemente a verlo.

— ¿Ella y quién?... —El ricachón soltó una risa y se levantó apuntándole.

— ¡Lo sabía! —

— ¡Señor Whisper salga del salón! —Un borrador le pego en la cara y a pesar de las risas de sus compañeros el aludido solo se acomodó haciendo un "Dabbing" antes de salir pues obtuvo la reacción que esperaba: Celos.

El almuerzo era el momento donde todos los grupos podían convivir, Eagle se había vuelto muy apegado a las Mane Six pero por igual al joven Whisper que siempre le llamaba "hermano" a pesar de lo poco que se conocían, ahora caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a la cafetería abrazando al latino por el cuello de forma afectuosa.

—Veras hermano, Flash Sentry es este tipo guitarrista y súper popular con las chicas que antes solía salir con Shimmer pero luego rompieron cuando ella intento dominar al mundo, convertirse en un demonio furioso y volvernos Zombis adolescentes—Hasta allí todo iba bien—Pero luego estas tres preciosas chicas aparecieron y comenzaron a hipnotizarnos con magia loca al cantar y todos peleábamos con todos, entonces las destruyeron con un pony de luz gigante para posteriormente demostrarnos que Shimmer había pasado de ser una perra malvada a ser una chica buena onda que todos amábamos y a veces no da miedo—Todo bien todavía—Luego las cosas se pusieron muy locas cuando, en un enfrentamiento con Crystal High en los juegos de la amistad esta chica Twilight, que ya había aparecido de la nada antes volvió pero ahora era parte de Crystal, competimos y al final Sparkle, es decir Twilight, se volvió un demonio furioso como Shimmer pero más Badass, entonces Shimmer se volvió una Sailor Moon Wannabe y logro derrotarla siendo que ahora es amiga de todos y se cambió a esta cuela—Y al fin termino.

Moon Dancer Brony: …Si, acabo de resumirles las tres películas de EG; por nada.

—…_Wey, no mames_—Le había escuchado con toda calma pero solo eso pues no le había creído ni una palabra—Está bien que vengo de México pero ni nosotros inventamos historias así—Si le hubiese contado de la Llorona le hubiese creído más que eso.

—…Es gracioso porque la policía tampoco nos creyó—Soltó una risilla, con un poco de locuras mágicas pasando por allí seguro le creería pronto.

Entraron a la cafetería y solo de hacerlo Tlec vio directo a Sunset que casi como si lo tuviera en radar giro hacia él, sus ojos se encontraron y desviaron las miradas al instante: Era demasiado incómodo.

—Hey, chocolate—El aludido se giró encontrándose con Velvet que sostenía dos charolas de comida y torcía los labios de forma ligera— ¿Comes conmigo? —Giro hacia Sky que solo le puso ojos de cachorro pidiéndole que no le abandonara.

—Eh, no lo sé, le dije a Sky que comería con él y…—La chica solo le puso una mirada penetrantemente severa.

—…Pero creo que necesito hablar con alguien más así que Tlec, campeón, cuida a mi chica ¿Si? —Era aterradora si se lo proponía.

— ¿Eh? _¡Pero cabron!_ —De pronto estaba solo con la chica, ella solo le hizo una seña con la cabeza que le siguiera sentándose en una mesa un tanto alejada del resto—_Ay wey…_—Se sentó frente a ella y la chica solo torció un poco más los labios.

—Te quiero coger—El aludido solo abrió los ojos como platos antes que la chica soltara una carcajada—Estoy bromeando _relájate ¿Si?_ — ¡¿Y ahora hablaba español?! —_No te sorprendas, hablo seis idiomas… ¿Te sorprende? Soy mitad asiática después de todo: Soy un genio_—Se mofo antes de pronunciar algunas palabras en fluido Japonés, chino Simplificado, francés y otro lenguaje que el no logro entender—…Eso último era Elfo—Le informo.

—_Bien, estás loca ya entiendo_—Aseguro tratando de mantener la compostura—_ ¿Qué quieres de mi Terciopelo?..._ —Algo le decía que no estaba solo siendo social.

—_Que seriedad, solo quería que conversáramos antes de ir a los negocios…Como sea, es bastante fácil…Necesito que hagas algo por mí, sé que no eres de mucho dinero así que planeo ayudarte con eso ahora que sabes que soy asquerosamente rica_—El muchacho arrugo el entrecejo.

—_No me gustan las limosnas_—Su voz fue firme y llena de orgullo.

—_Me alegra, odio darlas. Mira chico, soy la menor de 3 hermanos…White Lotus es el mayor, está a cargo de las compañías y todo eso, luego esta Red Lotus a quien quizás viste esta mañana trayendo a la puta de Sparkle en el auto que le regalaron de cumpleaños…Como sea, eso no es lo que quiero, tienes que ayudarme a evitar que todos se enteren de quien soy en realidad si alguien llega a enterarse que soy una Lotus todo se ira al carajo para mí_—

—_Espera ¿Y cómo changos se supone que voy a ayudarte con eso?_ —Entendía su preocupación y todo eso pero… ¿Qué tenía el que ver en ello?

—_Sky Whisper está preguntándome demasiado sobre quien soy, todos quieren saber quién soy en verdad…No es mi culpa ser tan popular_—Se cubrió el rostro con el antebrazo de forma dramática—_Por eso fingirás ser mi nuevo mejor amigo, así cuando todos se pregunten de mi tu les contestaras todas mis mentiras que cobraran valor gracias a tus testimonios_—…La maldita no solo era una Bully sino que también era una manipuladora de lo peor.

—_No lo se Amanecer…Eso de mentir no se me da bien_—La chica le cogió del cuello de la camisa jalándole para ver a sus ojos.

—_Escúchame pedazo de….de…de muchacho_—Le soltó tratando de calmarse, tenía arranques demasiado furiosos e incontrolables—_Necesito tu ayuda, tu eres un tipo honesto y a todos les caes aquí pero eres muy nuevo así que por igual es fácil inventar historias contigo. ¿Me ayudara o no? Te pagare 100_—El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido por la suma.

— _¡¿Cien dólares por semana?!_ —No se lo podía creer, no solía ganar tanto en México.

—…_Yo decía por día_—

—…_Supongo que los amigos ayudan a los amigos… ¿No?_ —Una tenue sonrisa se formó en los labios de la chica que le cogió una mano suavemente entrelazando sus dedos.

—_Exacto…Amigo…_—

—…_No voy a coger contigo_—Aclaro muy tajante, eso estaba fuera de los limites.

—Aburrido—Bufo burlón soltando su mano antes de ver a Sunset de reojo que les había estado vigilando todo el tiempo con ojos claramente molestos pero no pudo escuchar su conversación secreta—Entonces ¿Qué dices Eagle? ¿Mi casa a las ocho? —Soltó de golpe por todo lo alto asegurándose que **todos **pudieran oírla.

— ¡Esa maldita! —Y por igual todos pudieron oír a Sunset.

—…_Ay wey ¿Dónde me vine a meter?..._ —

**Y con eso terminamos el capítulo de hoy**

**¿Esperaban que Twilight apareciera así? ¿O que el hermano de Velvet la este "cortejando"?**

**¿Qué Velvet sea una Bully? (Niños ricos ¿Eh?)**

**¿Qué hará Sunset ahora? ¿Qué pensara Sky Whisper de que su nuevo mejor amigo sea amigo de su "chica"?**

**¿Qué pasara en el encuentro de esa semana? ¿Dashie volver a anotar?**

**¿Deberia haber lemon desenfrenado en esta historia?**

**¿Por qué hago estas preguntas?**

**¡Todo eso y más no serán resueltos en el próximo capítulo!**


	11. MotivacionNecesaria ¡Ole tio!

**¡Hola todopony! Me alegro mucho del apoyo que me han dado hasta ahora, sin duda de seguir así no podre evitar continuar escribiéndoles con todas las ganas**

**Ahora, antes de proseguir deseo advertir que el siguiente capítulo contiene "Lemon" o como se le conoce en nuestro fandom "Clop" claro que con humanos en todo caso**

**De no sentirte comod con lo que estas por leer puedes brincar hasta donde veas letras negritas nuevamente, de allí en delante es zona libre de Lemon**

**¡Disfruten!**

**Capítulo 11: Motivación…Apropiada.**

Las cosas se habían puesto difíciles para el joven latino: Sunset no le dirigía la palabra desde que se besaron, Sky Whisper le preguntaba una y mil cosas sobre Velvet que seguía utilizándolo como su peón en juegos mentales y las clases se le dificultaban al igual que los entrenamientos pues no podía concentrarse apropiadamente cosa que su adorada Capitana podía notar desde el otro lado del campo.

—Novato, ven para acá—Le llamo con un dedo, ya le había cargado la santísima— ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? La semana pasada parecía que ponías los pases con las manos y ahora no puedes concretar ni una serie ¿Que te molesta? —Se puso las manos en las caderas, el entrenamiento había terminado oficialmente así que la mayoría estaban yéndose a sus casas.

—Son muchas cosas _Colorida_—Murmuro como respuesta mientras se pasaba una mano suavemente por la cara, al día siguiente tenían un partido contra la escuela de Yakyakistan y tenía que estar a su máxima capacidad para dicho encuentro—Entre _Terciopelo _jalándome a todos lados, _Amanecer _que no me habla y por más que trato de concentrarme mi cabeza esta en otro lado—Una suave palmada al hombro llamo su atención.

—Tranquilo campeón, si sigues así el cerebro se te derretirá o algo…—Busco aplacar un poco sus crecientes ímpetus—No sé qué jaleo se traen entre ustedes tres pero deberías hablar con Sunset, ella no está enojada contigo…Más bien creo que está preocupada, ya sabes cómo es—Soltó una risilla.

—Es que no se…—

— ¿Eres hombre o una niñita? —Arrugo el entrecejo en un gesto típico de ella antes de empujarlo sin mucho esfuerzo—Ve con Sunset, la necesitas y ella obviamente te necesita a ti—El muchacho suspiro pesadamente, tristemente tenía razón.

Se encamino a los vestidores, era el último hombre en irse como era típico por lo que tenía el vestidor para el solo…O eso pensó pues solo paso a través de la puerta esta se cerró, alguien estaba tras está esperándole pero lejos de ser la atrevida Velvet que en más de una ocasión intento propasarse con él era su "peor" pesadilla en esos días…Sunset Shimmer.

— _¿Amanecer?_ —Pregunto un tanto sorprendido de verla pero la chica solo le vio a los ojos con el entrecejo fruncido y la nariz por igual mientras daba lentos pasos hacia él, se sintió intimidado por esto y dio un paso atrás.

—Cinco días—Dijo de la nada, esto iba a ponerse feo—Son cinco días desde que nos hablamos correctamente por última vez…En estos cinco días no he podido estudiar, concentrarme en clases o comer siquiera sin pensar en lo que paso en ese closet—Y feo se puso—¿Cuándo hablaremos de ello como adultos? —Cuestiono con severidad.

—No tenemos nada que discutir, solo fue un juego… ¿No? —Extrañamente su comentario sonaba más que deseaba convencerse a sí mismo de ello que a la chica—Lo que yo quiero saber es ¿Quién ese Flash Sentry? —Ahora fue su turno de arrugar el entrecejo, Sunset se inquietó ligeramente ¿Cómo supo de eso?

—Flash es mi exnovio, ahora somos amigos—Trato de cortar el tema de raíz.

— ¿Y porque has estado comiendo con él más que con las chicas? —Lejos de dejar eso de lado el chico quería respuestas.

— ¿Ahora me espías? —Estaba ofendiéndose por sus preguntas.

—Te digo lo mismo ¿Te molesta tanto que sea amigo de _Terciopelo?_ —Y aparte la llamaba celosa.

— ¡No me interesa lo que hagas con esa maldita! ¡Pero si tanto la prefieres puedes quedarte con ella! —Le recrimino picándole el pecho con una mano.

— ¡¿Me estas culpando?! ¡Tú eres la que esta con ese idiota! —Ni siquiera lo conocía pero algo le hacía detestarlo de verdad.

— ¿Son eso celos Eagle? —Le estaba llamando por su nombre en inglés, esto se iba a poner feo.

— ¡No son celos! —Asevero dando un paso adelante hacia ella, estaban enojados, muy, muy enojados uno con el otro pero no entendían el porqué.

— ¡Claro y por eso me estas gritando ¿No?! —Entonces el chico la cogió por los hombros viéndola firmemente.

— ¡Eres una mujer exasperante! ¡_Cada cosa que dices me encabrona Amanecer!_ —Lejos de romper a llorar o algo parecido la mujercita solo le veía a los ojos.

— ¡¿Ah sí?! ¡Pues tú eres un maldito santurrón que siempre quiere ser el bueno con todos, incluso con quien no debería! ¡Ten pantalones para decirle a la gente cuando no quieres hacer algo! —Le dijo directo a la cara.

— ¡Terca! —

— ¡Necio! —

— ¡Torpe! —

— ¡_Pocos huevos_! —

— _¡Perra mandona!_ —

Se vieron a los ojos, no podían ver a ninguna otra dirección. Respiraban agitadamente, estaban demasiado activos tras todo lo ocurrido…Ninguno se disculpó, ninguno dijo nada…Solo se besaron, los brazos de la Shimmer pasaron a entrelazarse por el cuello del muchacho que solo la cogió de las caderas mientras se recargaban en los casilleros generando un ligero sonido sordo mientras el contacto entre ambos se prolongaba más y más. Las lenguas de los jóvenes se encontraron de la nada, relamiéndose mutuamente mientras las manos del varón ahora exploraban las caderas de la peli tocino.

—Quítame la chamarra…—Murmuro entre el beso jalándola solo un poco para así poder dejar la prenda de cuero caer al suelo. Aprovechándose de esto ella le cogió la camisa por los bordes y le levanto el jersey de entrenamiento dejando ver su tórax mediamente marcado—Vaya…—Murmuro pasando una mano por su este antes de jalarlo del cuello para otro beso, estaban vueltos locos sin entender porque ¿La emoción de la discusión? ¿Los días sin hablarse apropiadamente? Quizás eso y más pero no les importaba mucho, el muchacho acaricio la camisa de la mujer y sin más la levanto dejando su sostén a la vista mientras cortaban el beso nuevamente.

—_Estas me encantan…_—Murmuro en clara referencia a sus pechos mientras le quitaba la blusa al fin tirándola de lado. Ella lo empujo hasta hacerlo caer en una banca que tenía el lugar, se sentó a ahorcajadas sobre sus piernas sonriendo suavemente.

— ¿Si?... —Susurro en un tono sensual que él jamás pensó escucharía de sus labios, paso una mano tras de sí misma y sin más su sujetador cayo.

—…_Ay wey…_—Su voz casi se atraganto en si misma ante tan gloriosa vista, invitándolo a "atacar" y él no se quedó corto pues sus labios se prendieron de uno de los pezones de la chica relamiendo cual infante hambriento, el otro pecho no quedo desatendido pues una de sus manos lo cogió y acaricio de forma juguetona usando sus dedos para el pezón arrancando genuinos gemidos de placer por parte de su… ¿Amante?

—Oh, Tlec…—Le abrazo suavemente, sus dedos enredándose en el oscuro cabello del latino mientras lo jalaba hacia ella para que continuara con sus actos dejando más de esos excitantes sonidos que parecían hacer de las suyas en el latino que, al moverse y frotar sus entrepiernas aun cubiertas por ropa le dejaba sentir su excitación creciente.

Se separó del busto ajeno solo para verla a los ojos y besarla de nueva cuenta mientras los movimientos de cadera de la mujer solo aumentaban la excitación, pero sobre todo, la necesidad creciente de sentir al otro de manera más íntima.

—Hazme tuya…—Suspiro a su oído ¿Había algo que esa chica hiciera que no fuese jodidamente excitante? Con las palmas acaricio los muslos de la chica subiendo en una caricia mientras levantaba su falda descubriendo las finas bragas que llevaba debajo—Dilo…Di que quieres hacerlo…—

—_Puta madre, ¡Claro que quiero!_ —Qué cosa más tonta dudarlo, era obvio que solo quería que se lo dijese por todo lo alto—_Quiero hacerlo contigo Amanecer, eres la muchacha más hermosa que he conocido_—Le dijo sin un pelo en la lengua, no sentía vergüenza de decirlo a este punto. Le cogió los bordes de la braga y sin más la bajo dejándolas a la altura de sus muslos y ella con un movimiento se levantó separándose de el pero no para detenerlo…Si no para retirarse esa prenda, algo complicado pues aun tenia puestas sus botas pero lo logro tras unos segundos antes de acercarse a él cogiéndolo por el cabello.

—Yo también quiero hacerlo contigo Tlec…—Decía mientras volvía a montarse en sus piernas dejándole ver su intimidad al desnudo mientras él se jalaba sus shorts lentamente hacia abajo dejándola ver su masculinidad en toda su "gloria"…Y vaya que le gusto lo que vio—….Oh vaya…—

—_Hecho en México_—Comentaba en un tono pícaro al notar que la chica veía fijamente esa parte de su anatomía, ella solo le dio un golpe al hombro pero puso una sonrisa culpable antes de besarlo de nueva cuenta un beso profundo en el que se olvidaron de la pizca de vergüenza que les quedaba, sus sexos se rozaron y si el punto de no retorno aún no había sido superado ahora sin duda solo podían avanzar, con prisa y sin freno alguno: No importaba que ella y Flash estuvieran saliendo de nueva cuenta, no importaba que estuviesen en pleno vestidor y la puerta estuviese desatrancada, no importaba que estuviesen en la maldita escuela…Solo deseaban consumar su acto.

La primera penetración fue lenta, ninguno era virgen eso era obvio para su edad pero estaban dedicándose a disfrutar cada segundo de ello y con un "sentón" por parte de la ex equina se completó la primera de las que seguramente serian muchas penetraciones arrancándole a ambos un gruñido de placer y con esto el vaivén comenzó, movimientos de cadera algo bruscos por parte del muchacho que parecía ser todo menos delicado para esos actos…Pero para ella era jodidamente exquisito, lo sujetaba firme del cabello casi al punto de estirar un poco este pero no le molestaba a él en lo más mínimo.

—_Amanecer…Voy a…_—Llevaban ya varios minutos así y el movimiento era demasiado placentero, más de lo que su cuerpo podía tolerar por lo que el orgasmo estaba cercano para el joven, ella no estaba en mejor estado pero lejos de dejarlo sacar su miembro ella se sentó con fuerza viéndolo a los ojos.

—_Dentro, acaba dentro…Estoy en la píldora así que acaba dentro_—Lo amenazo prácticamente, la idea de terminar en ella fue demasiado para el que solo atino a cogerla por ambas sentaderas con las palmas abiertas apretando para impregnar velocidad en los movimientos, de un momento a otro el sexo de la chica se apretó con fuerza como si convulsionara mientras la humedad que la invadía aumentaba de manera exagerada siendo ya demasiado para que él lo soportara y de un gruñido de placer todo acabo…Sunset se apegó a su cuello sintiendo un líquido cálido invadiendo su interior—_Cielos…_—

—_Amanecer…_—Murmuro su nombre buscando su mirada, ella apego su frente a la del chico sonriendo suavemente…Hasta que su mente salió del "celo" que la invadía cada cierto periodo de tiempo y abrió los ojos fuertemente.

—Oh no…No, no, no ¡No, no, no! —Se separó de él admirando todo lo que había pasado, desde su llegada al mundo humano esos arranques de "descontrol" animal solían invadirla pero no eran nada que no pudiese quedarse para sí misma…Aunque parecía que el coraje que el chico ocasiono fue demasiado para que su cuerpo lo tolerara.

—… ¿Eh? —Por su parte el latino no entendía que estaba pasando en lo más mínimo, apartando de lo que había pasado minutos atrás— ¿Dije algo?... —La muchacha estaba recogiendo sus ropas tan rápido como podía.

—Lo siento Tlec, esto no…Yo… ¡Te veo en Química! —Salió disparada y con la ropa mal puesta…

—…Pero no tenemos Química juntos—Estaba demasiado extrañado por su actitud, se acomodó en la banca que habían usado de cama antes de tratar de ponerse de pie buscando lógica a todo lo acontecido…Lo único que importaba era que Sunset no parecía estar enojada con él, o quizás sí, pero que hizo eso de lado para…Soltó una risilla antes de acomodarse la camiseta al igual que los shorts y salir de allí, no iba a cambiarse hasta su casa ahora…Tenia un partido al día siguiente y se sentía mejor que nunca en la vida.

**Parte sin lemon.**

La mañana siguiente llego, el equipo de Canterlot High se encontraba en el autobús que llevaba a los jugadores hacia la escuela donde se llevaría el encuentro: Yakyakistan un lugar abarrotado de mastodontes que sobresalían mucho más en el futbol americano y la lucha grecorromana pero que siempre buscaban ganar en toda disciplina deportiva posible.

—Muy bien equipo, la táctica es sencilla hoy debemos de…—Rainbow seguía hablando para explicar las tácticas de juego que en su mayoría decían que se cuidaran de los brutos jugadores del equipo rival, mientras tanto el número 4 y el 11 que compartían asientos uno junto al otro fingían prestar atención pues el moreno estaba perdido en sus pensamientos pero sonreía como vil idiota.

—Okay campeón, ¿Ya me dirás que paso? —Murmuro pues no quería que la capitana lo agarra a patadas, la curiosidad lo mataba aun así por lo que valía el riesgo.

—Solo…Estoy feliz—Le respondió con calma mientras el autobús se estacionaba.

—Como sea, el día de hoy en la delantera jugaremos Eagle, Crystal y yo. En el medio campo los habituales, cuidado con las rodillas chicos ¿Entendido? —Pregunto viendo a Velvet por sobre todos pues esos mastodontes no perdonaban solo por ser una chica…Sus tobillos lo sabían mejor que nadie.

— ¡Si, capitana! —Fue el grito a coro seguido de un "¡Vamos Wondercolts!" De parte de Sky que buscaba elevar el ánimo, tenían que seguir en la lucha por el liderato pues ahora y gracias a la victoria sobre Dragon High estaban segundos a 2 puntos de esos infelices de Crystal High.

Las gradas estaban llenas, tres eran de los locales por lo que enromes chicos y chicas coreaban a sus compañeros que representarían a la escuela mientras que en una sola grada estaban todos los jóvenes que en cada partido fuese en C.H. o en la escuela rival siempre iban a apoyar al equipo de los Wondercolts y claro que no podía faltar el singular grupo de las Mane Six que estaban listas para corear por todo lo alto el nombre de su querida amiga Rainbow Dash.

— ¡Tú puedes Dashie! —Grito Pinkie mientras levantaba una pancarta con el nombre de la peli arcoíris para buscar motivarla mientras calentaba con el resto del equipo la chica solo las vio y alzo las manos saludándolas con afecto.

Tlec giro en esa dirección y se topó con la mirada de Sunset que solo se coloro al recordar lo que había pasado en el día anterior el chico puso una ligera sonrisa antes de alzar las manos haciendo un corazón con los dedos causándole un sonrojo aun mayor que antes.

—No puede ser…—Murmuro haciéndose pequeña de vergüenza antes que Twilight, que fue llevada casi obligada, le viera con curiosidad.

— ¿No dijiste que ese chico no era tu novio? —Le hablo por lo bajo para evitar más vergüenza pues las demás chicas estaban ocupadas vitoreando a Rainbow como para notar este gesto del latino.

Los comentaristas estaban listos para la grabación pues como todos los juegos de C.H. eran grabados para ser transmitido durante la semana para que los que no podían viajar con el equipo pudiesen ver el partido.

—Y estamos listos para arrancar el encuentro Mic, este sin duda será un hermoso partido pues los chicos de nuestra hermosa C.H. están inspirados tras la esplendorosa remontada contra Dragon High la semana pasada ¿No lo crees? —

—Sin duda Buzzy ahora lo que esperamos es que el juego bruto de los chicos de Yakyakistan no sea un factor negativo sobre todo contando que tenemos a dos hermosas damas en la delantera—Decía haciéndole ojitos a Velvet que solo le hizo una seña de "Tu mama" con el antebrazo.

—Esperemos que no Buzzy, la capitana Rainbow Dash está algo seca de goles pero seguro que en cuanto vuelva a "mojar" no podrá parar ya sabemos lo letal que es nuestra flamante capitana—Decía mientras leía los datos de Rainbow que solo llevaba 2 goles en los últimos 4 partidos con el equipo algo extraño de ella.

—Y no olvidemos que hoy hay un premio especial pues la famosa cantante Condesa Coloratura estará dando un concierto en la ciudad y el que sea elegido como el jugador del partido tendrá un par de pases para entrar y con acceso V.I.P. incluso ¡Todos querrán dar un partidazo! —Y mientras decía esto un árbitro se acercaba al medio campo listo para dar inicio. Rainbow eligió cara y terminaron ganando por lo que iniciarían el partido.

En la grada como era típico los directivos tenían su espacio privado ligeramente alejado de los alumnos donde Luna como era igual de típico estaba haciendo "buenas migas" con el director rival.

— ¡Veamos si repites eso cuando acabe el juego! —Decía siendo detenida por su hermana que solo reía nerviosamente por la sobresalida personalidad de su generalmente seria hermana menor.

—Ya, ya Luna el partido a penas a comenzado no debemos de…—

— **¡Gooooooool!** —El estallido fue instantáneo, nadie podía creer lo que acababa de pasar…Solo iniciaron el partido Rainbow dio un pase a Tlec que salió disparado hacia el área rival evadiendo a todo mundo como Maradona en sus mejores días topándose de frente con un mastodonte pero sin más le hizo un "tunelito" pasándose de largo y solo al estar cerca de la portería se dio la vuelta para evitar al último defensa pero siendo como es dio un pase directo a Rainbow Dash que, como siempre, paso hecha una bala y clavo la pelota de un cañonazo que el portero rival no podría alcanzar ni aunque le salieran alas.

— ¡Soy asombrosa! —Ella corrió deslizándose por el pasto de rodillas antes de ser abrazada por el resto del equipo pues en solo 2 minutos de partido ya iban a la cabeza— ¡No sé qué te dijo Sunset pero que te lo repita cada maldito fin de semana! —Grito la peli arcoíris pues el chico estaba jugando como un poseído, peleaba cada balón y driblaba como nunca lo había visto.

— ¡_Terciopelo!_ —Dio el aviso antes de dar un perfecto pase de 20 metros que fue recibido por la chica en la punta del pie.

—"_¿Cuándo demonios aprendió a dar pases así?"_ —Preguntaba para sí misma antes de dar una vuelta de ruleta que el chico vio con detenimiento— ¡Chocolate! —Dio un pase devuelta pues le estaban llegando de dos el muchacho la atrapo de pecho encontrándose con el mismo defensa que había burlado con el túnel antes.

— ¡No pasaras! —Grito dejándole caer todo el peso pero no dejando espacio entre sus piernas más el chico solo hizo una finta de moverse a la derecha más se giró hacia la izquierda imitando a la perfección la ruleta de Velvet sorprendiendo a la chica.

— ¡_Colorida!_ —Dio un pase de nueva cuenta a Rainbow que solo le pego un zapatazo brutal hacia la esquina inferior el portero se lanzó para detenerla pero de nuevo se vio totalmente inutilizado ante el talento de la cañonera.

— **¡Goooooooooooooool!** —La chica salió disparada para saltarle en la espalda al latino que solo alzo una mano para que ella la chocara.

— ¡En tu cara, oh si, oh si, en-tu-ca-ra! —Canturreaba Luna antes que todo mundo se le quedara viendo—…Digo…Que buena jugada—Tocio volviendo a sentarse mientras sus azules mejillas se pintaban de rojo.

Diez minutos y dos goles, esto apestaba a goliza sin duda alguna sobre todo porque cuando intentaban avanzar un salvaje Sky Whisper se interponía pues si bien era alto y fuerte con su metro noventa era minúsculo comparado con esas moles pero aun así les quitaba el balón con fuertes barridas o choques de cuerpo.

—"_Nada mal…"_—Pensó Velvet ante las buenas actuaciones del chico, de pronto llego un tiro de esquina a favor de Canterlot gracias a un tiro de Tlec que el portero logro sacar con un puñetazo.

— ¡Hey, sabes que hacer! —Grito el moreno, el defensa solo le vio cerrando un ojo de manera cómplice y en cuanto el árbitro dio la orden este pateo el balón para el centro pero de manera inhóspita el cuatro corrió entre todos dándole un salvaje cabezazo a la pelota mientras pegaba un salto de casi 15 centímetros cabeceando de manera indetenible al fondo de la portería.

— **¡Gooooooooooooooooooooool!** —Corrió a toda velocidad hacia Tlec saltando ambos para chocar caderas y solo aterrizaron hicieron un "Dabbing" simultaneo en señal de celebración pues sus prácticas de los tiros esquina sin duda que funcionaron como marcaba el descarado 3-0 en el marcador.

— ¡Así se hace! —Chocaron palmas antes de volver pues aún quedaban 15 minutos del primer tiempo y querían mucho más.

— ¿Qué cascos está pasando con Fire Eagle? —No era que Applejack estuviera enojada, al contrario estaba de lo más feliz por el resultado, pero como todas estaba sorprendida del sorprendente juego del latino que no parecía caber en sí mismo.

—Creo que comió muy bien—Pinkie sin saberlo atino perfectamente al comentario…Pero no de la manera "apropiada" claro está.

—Quizás solo está feliz…—Murmuro Sunset sin querer entrar en detalles, Twilight tenía demasiadas dudas pero no pensaba que fuese el lugar apropiado para hacerlas.

— ¡Y allí va de nuevo! —Grito Pinkie mientras el moreno salía directo contra la defensa enemiga, ahora eran tres sobre el dos delante y uno por detrás.

—Como _chingan…_—Dijo antes de correr hacia los dos defensas y sin más abrazo la pelota con los pies pegando un salto con ella sorprendiendo a más de uno antes que uno de los defensas le pusiera el codo para evitar que pasara sin contar que esto era una descarada falta que el árbitro marco al instante sacándole aparte una tarjeta amarilla.

— ¿Estas bien Eagle? —Rainbow le ofreció una mano a lo que el chico se levantó de un salto.

—Como nuevo Capitana ¿Cobro? —La de piel azul parpadeo ligeramente.

—Oye, no estarás usando drogas… ¿Verdad? —Alzo las cejas ligeramente, estaba _demasiado _feliz y entusiasta.

—Jah, siempre tan graciosa _Colorida_—Soltó una risilla antes de que le pasaran el balón, el cual acomodo…Era una situación engañosa pues estaba demasiado pegado al área y los defensas eran altos así que se quedó pensando un segundo—_Ya la vi…_—Imagino la jugada, retrocedió un par de pasos pegando un suspiro mientras adoptaba la misma pose que siempre tomaba para los tiros libres.

Cuando el árbitro silbo el chico corrió a toda velocidad pateando de manera seca, un tiro fuerte pero colocado que levanto la pelota y posteriormente la hizo bajar en una perfecta parábola clavándose en el punto ciego donde sus enormes defensas no dejaron ver al portero que se enteró de lo sucedido cuando escucho el grito de:

— **¡Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooolllllllllllllllllllllll!** —

El muchacho dio un salto corriendo hacia la esquina apuntándose al pecho y posteriormente al suelo en señal que él estaba allí, listo para todo.

— ¡Ese es mi muchacho! —Luna ahora si olvido el condecoro mientras aplaudía ante el partido redondo de su "muchacho" que ya había dado tres asistencias y un gol increíble apenas pasando los primeros cuarenta y cinco minutos de partido.

— ¡Canterlot, Canterlot, Canterlot! —A pesar de ser menos los jóvenes de C.H. estaban vueltos locos por semejante partido que pintaba para muchos más goles después del descanso.

Los diez minutos de descanso se diluían como el agua entre las manos, la emoción de seguir con esa "masacre" tenía a los fanáticos vueltos locos.

—Oye, Chocolate—Velvet llamo al 11 que solo se giró hacia ella un tanto curioso del porque súbitamente le estaba hablando.

— ¿Qué pasa _Terciopelo?_ —

— ¿Cómo fue que imitaste mi ruleta tan rápidamente? —Pregunto con genuina curiosidad.

—Eh, no lo sé…Solo te vi hacerla un par de veces y comprendí el movimiento que hacías, tu finta y estilo. Ya que aprendes la posición del cuerpo para el movimiento y le pones un toque personal se vuelve fácil—Se encogió de hombros suavemente, ella alzo una ceja totalmente sorprendida pues a ella le tomo varias semanas dominar a la perfección la técnica y más usarla en un partido real.

—Ya veo, no lo hagas mucho o me sentiré inútil si no tengo trucos especiales—Resto importancia a la situación—Aunque hay algo que quiero que hagas…Para probar que tan bueno eres—Puso una ligera sonrisa en labios pidiéndole que se acercara para susurrarle su plan "malvado" al oído.

El encuentro daba inicio de nueva cuenta, los Yaks abrían aunque no tenían tantas ganas de jugar para este punto. Sin más comenzaron un avance pero Rainbow entro como un relámpago quitándole la pelota al jugador rival y corrió como el bólido humano que era pero pasando la pelota a la 7 del equipo cuando se le vinieron muchos encima.

— ¡Dale! —Grito mientras la nueva solo se daba la espalda a uno de los defensas rivales antes de dar un pase entre sus piernas y correr por su costado.

— ¡Traten de detenerme! —Llego a un costado del área de gol, vio al joven latino internarse en está quedando de pie en el área penal y sin más ella se giró para dar una certera patada que levanto el balón demasiado para que Tlec lo pateara pero no tanto como para darle un buen ángulo de cabeceo— ¡Hazlo! —El muchacho quedo entre dos defensas antes de darle la espalda a la portería dejando a más de uno sorprendido pues tenían la idea de lo que planeaba hacer.

—No se…—Murmuro Rainbow viéndolo saltar.

—Atrevería—Ahora fue Sky Whisper.

—Lo hizo—Sunset no se lo creyó el joven se dio un salto hacia atrás pateando la pelota en pleno aire en una perfecta chilena que se fue directo al fondo de las redes mientras el moreno solo caía en el pasto dándose cuenta un segundo después de su tremenda hazaña.

—…"_Me lo voy a llevar a la cama"_ —Pensó la Lotus mordiéndose el labio inferior suavemente.

— **¡Y es GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! ¡Golazo, azo, azo, azo!** —

El muchacho se levantó corriendo hacia Velvet que solo le salto encima, casi parecía que iba a besarlo pero el hizo la cara de lado gritando el gol por todo lo alto.

El partido siguió y acabo con un estruendoso 7-0 con un gol más de Rainbow asistencia de Velvet y un gol de la asistente con ayuda de la capitana en una jugada preparada por Eagle. Al final del encuentro la capitana fue condecorada con el balón al haber anotado un "Hat-Trick" (Logro de anotar 3 goles en un solo partido) como era la tradición.

— ¡Otro para la vitrina! —Alzo el balón ahora autografiado por sus compañeros, siendo este su octavo en su "carrera" en C.H.

—Excelente partido capitana—El 11 alzo las manos para que la chica las chocara, ella dejo caer su balón nuevo atrapándolo con un pie para chocarle ambas palmas.

—Infeliz tienes un pie bendito, no sé en serio que te paso pero sigue así todo el año y romperé mi record de goleo—Aseguraba con total alegría antes de girarse a Velvet que como siempre ponía su cara seria antes de doblar los labios en una ligera sonrisa.

—Fue un buen partido, el de ambos. Sin duda con ustedes puedo explotar todo mi potencial—Respondió meramente, no iba a demostrar demasiado de su buen rollo porque…Ya saben, chica ruda.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Quién tendrá los boletos? —Se preguntó Rainbow pues entre ella y Tlec podían fácilmente pelear por estos pues ella hizo 3 goles y una asistencia mientras el latino dio tres asistencias e hizo dos goles bastante buenos.

—Seguro serás tú _Colorida_—El muchacho minimizaba sus propios logros y como siempre alababa el talento de su capitana.

—No se preocupen por mí en la competencia, estuve algo floja el día de hoy y de todos modos no quisiera los boletos—Aseguro Velvet perdiendo el interés mientras Luna y Celestia se acercaban al equipo para felicitarlos por semejante despliegue.

—A sido un partido magnifico chicos, con estas dos victorias estamos acercándonos cada vez más a lograr una gran temporada y a competir por el título de la liga estudiantil—Empezó Celestia pues al final de la serie de partidos los primeros 4 lugares en la tabla entrarían a un "mini torneo" de donde saldría el ganador del título.

—Sin duda darán lo mejor de ustedes y en Canterlot High siempre estaremos apoyándolos—Ahora fue Luna mientras alzaba los pulgares suavemente, Tlec se limpió el sudor de la frente antes de sonreírle enormemente.

—Ahora, como sabrán se les dijo que quien tuviera el mejor desempeño el día de hoy recibiría un premio especial…Pero eso no es del todo cierto—Los jóvenes se sobresaltaron ante esto—Ya que no daremos boletos al mejor jugador o jugadora sino a todos ustedes pues este deporte es conjunto y todos han dado un partido maravilloso—Eso cambio sus rostros de sorpresa por tremenda alegría.

—Así que estén listos jóvenes, dentro de dos semanas podrán ver a la joven Condesa Coloratura en vivo y directo, muchas felicidades—Luna aplaudió suavemente.

Mientras los jóvenes celebraban tanto su victoria como su premio las tres estrellas del equipo se reunieron para discutir algunos asuntos de vital importancia.

—Entonces ¿Dormiste con Shimmer y por eso estas tan feliz? —Soltó Sky Whisper de la nada haciendo que hasta por sobre su piel morena se notara un fuerte sonrojo.

— _¡Cabron _ya deja de decir eso! —Claro que estaba acertando a la situación pero no se lo iba a decir…Sunset lo mataría.

—Bueno novato, mientras no hagas nada tonto por mi parte sigue haciendo lo que te haga jugar así—Explico Rainbow que no iba a meterse en asuntos personales de sus jugadores siempre y cuando no fuesen cosas negativas para ellos mismos que requirieran ayuda—Y tú, Velvet—La siete le vio alzando las cejas—Gran partido, sigue jugando así—Le dio un amistoso golpe en el hombro sacándole una sonrisa a la ruda.

—Igualmente Dash, al final hiciste honor a tu reputación y resultaste ser toda una Killer de área…Sin duda será divertido seguir jugando contigo…—Luego giro la vista a los dos chicos presentes—Y con ustedes dos…Hoy demostraron un juego increíble, siempre supe que Tlec era bueno pero jamás pensé que tú también Whisper…Te confieso que estoy impresionada—No tuvo vergüenza de decírselo aunque seguro el muchacho lo tomaría como un exagerado halago.

—Preciosa ese es el mejor halago que jamás me han dado, en serio que me harás sonrojar—Se cubrió las mejillas de forma exagerada antes de acercarse pero ella le puso una mano a la cara para evitar que se le acercara demasiado.

—Un buen partido no significa que te permitiré salir conmigo vaquero…No tienes tanta suerte—Se mofo antes que el muchacho sonriera ligeramente contra su palma.

— ¿Y qué tal si apostamos? —La ceja de la chica se alzó lentamente.

— ¿Qué tienes tu que yo quiera? —

—Nada, pero dime… ¿Te da miedo perder? —Le dio un ligero tic al ojo.

—… ¿Y qué quieres ganar? —El rubio solo soltó una ligera risa.

—Una cita…Solos tú y yo…—Movimientos de cejas.

—Canta tu reto, pero cuando pierdas me dejaras en paz—Se cruzó de brazos arrugando el entrecejo.

—Reto aceptado: Uno vs uno preciosa, si logras pasarme…Te dejare en paz pero si te quito el balón tu sales conmigo—Vio hacia Dash quien solo seguía observando lo que pasaba y acabo por pasarle el balón que recién había conseguido.

—Todo tuyo—Dio un par de pasos atrás mientras Tlec solo le veía con un rostro serio y asentía suavemente.

—Tú puedes, confió en ti—Movió una de sus manos casi como un Jedi deseando que la fuerza te acompañara.

—Venga entonces, es tu turno preciosa—Rodo el balón en su dirección, Velvet solo lo cogió con un pie viéndole con severidad.

—Ya verás…—El rubio era bueno pero no tanto como para detenerlo, corrió en su dirección pero solo intento evadirlo el muchacho le atravesó una pierna de manera brusca haciendo la pelota volar en otra dirección antes que la atrapara por las caderas evitando que cayera.

— ¿Ya veré que?... —La joven Lotus no se lo creía, trato de soltarse de su agarre.

— ¡Suéltame! —

—…Creo que mejor los dejamos—Rainbow comenzó a hablar pero solo se giró noto como ahora Tlec estaba ya a lo lejos— ¡No me dejes con estos dos locos! —Salió disparada a recoger su balón antes de regresar con el resto pues sus amigas la estaban esperando.

—¡Dashie! —Pinkie le salto encima en un estrujante abrazo al tiempo que la derribaba.

—Hey campeona, si sigues así no dejaras nada para los partidos siguientes—Se burló Applejack mientras le extendía una mano para que le chocara esos cinco.

—No te preocupes por eso AJ mientras yo siga por aquí los goles no faltaran—Luego de su comentario arrogante de la semana se fijó en Sunset—No sé qué le dijiste a Eagle, pero vaya que funciono, jamás lo vi así de…No sé, apasionado—Las palabras de la chica cabeza de arcoíris pegaron directo donde no debían de pegar.

—Eh yo…Solo le dije que dejara de preocuparse por las clases, que yo y Twilight le ayudaríamos—Soltó una risa nerviosa, la nueva estaba por protestar que esto no era verdad, pero un leve codazo le hizo callarse.

—Si…Le ayudaremos con sus clases—Contesto la joven Sparkle poniendo una leve sonrisa en labios mientras se acomodaba los anteojos.

—¡Hey, _Colorida!_ —Y hablando del Rey de Tenochtitlan el joven de quien discutían llego junto a las Mane Six dirigiendo su mirada directo a Sunset no evitando poner una ligera sonrisa—Hey, _Amanecer…_—La aludida solo trago saliva.

—Tlec, que buen juego—Comento lo más calmada que podía a pesar de la clara tensión entre ambos.

—Gracias, aunque fue algo colectivo al final del día es cuestión del equipo y no solo de lo que uno haga—Casi parecía estar dando un discurso para las cámaras tras un partido oficial de futbol.

—No seas modesto Eagle, después de mi diste el mejor juego del equipo—Dash no tardó en darle un puñetazo amistoso al hombro—Además que me tienes que enseñar como hiciste esa chilena, yo solo he hecho una en mi vida y fue muy situacional—El comentario de la chica era totalmente halagador para él.

—Depende mucho de tu altura Capitana, si eres muy alto o muy bajo es difícil—La explicación solo la hizo suspirar dándole una pesada palmada en el hombro.

—Solo me queda volar para alcanzar a hacerlas entonces—Su comentario hizo a sus compañeras soltar leves risillas pues comprendían bien el concepto tras este.

—Pues nada más que te salgan alas—Y entonces todas comenzaron a reír ¡Vaya que dio en el clavo! —Por cierto, _Amanecer…_ ¿Te gustaría ir que nosotros?... —Pero antes de completar la frase un joven se acercó a abrazar a la chica por detrás.

—Hey Sunset ¿Lista para ir a cenar? —Flash Sentry apareció en el menos indicado de los momentos, la sonrisa de Tlec quedo congelada unos segundos antes de ir decayendo lentamente.

—Oh…Flash, casi lo olvidaba…—El corazón de la ex equina no tardo en encogerse al ver como la felicidad se borraba de su amante del día anterior.

—No sabía que ustedes estaban saliendo de nuevo—Comentaba Rarity alzando las cejas ligeramente, la situación estaba tornándose bastante incomoda…Y Pinkie estaba poniendo una muy mala cara al tiempo que murmuraba "Me arruina mi Ship…" y apretaba las manos ligeramente.

—Eh, si…Hace unos días Flash me invito a salir y…—Tlec soltó un pesado suspiro antes de ver hacia arriba y al bajar la mirada puso una sonrisa en labios de nueva cuenta.

—Que bien por ti Sunset—Si antes se sintió mal ahora el corazón le dio dos vuelcos al ser llamada por su nombre en inglés y no en español como era prácticamente una tradición desde que se conocieron—Eh, tengo que ir por mi hermana y Sky se quedó con _Terciopelo_ así que…—Hizo gestos con las manos de tener que irse antes de salir disparado a una velocidad que seguro haría a Rainbow envidiarle.

—… ¿Y al nuevo que le pasa? —La pregunta de Flash solo hizo que Sunset se pusiera las manos en la cara al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza.

—¡Ugh! ¡Mi ship! —Pinkie se quejó por todo lo alto mientras su cabello perdía esponjosidad de golpe y se alejaba poniendo una cara de muy mal genio antes de retirarse con un aura de oscuridad rodeándola, algo totalmente impropia de ella.

—… ¿Y qué cascos le pasa a Pinkie? —Dashie ahora sí que no entendía nada.

El joven latino caminaba lentamente lejos de la escuela Yakyakistan, normalmente los jóvenes tomaban el autobús para regresar, pero él no quería hacerlo…No quería estar cerca de nadie, no quería ver a nadie, solo pensar en todo lo que acababa de acontecer en sus últimos días…Se dio una palmada en la cara con molestia por todo lo que había sucedido.

—_Seré pendejo…Ella jamás querría estar conmigo, estúpido, estúpido_—Se daba una palmada en la frente ante cada insulto a si mismo antes de que el sonido de un claxon le llamara la atención, giro el rostro antes de toparse con un auto que solo podía reconocer como esos que veía en los posters que mecánicos colgaban en su país, parpadeo sorprendido antes de ver a quien conducía…Era un joven de piel ligeramente platinada, su cabello era un tanto rizado y de un color bastante claro, ojos gallardos, recargado en la puerta de ese convertible deportivo le dedico una curiosa sonrisa.

—_Oye tío ¿Qué estáis perdido?_ —El latino parpadeo ligeramente ¿Estaba hablando español? Su acento era curioso, pero era español sin duda—_Venga que no esperaba encontrarme a otro hispanohablante por aquí, ¿Queréis que te lleve_? —Señalo con el pulgar el asiento vacío a su lado.

—_Eh…Lo siento, no suelo subir con extraños_—Trato de sonar lo más educado posible.

—_Venga que sois precavido, mi nombre es Todo Vasco soy nacido de Madrid, España…Me he mudado hace unos días y vieras que me fascina encontrar otro hispanohablante por aquí, venga ya que no me gusta ver a un hermano en penurias_—Apunto de nuevo a su costado, parecía demasiado buena gente como para desconfiar, pero…

—_Bueno…Supongo que no tiene nada de malo aceptar ayuda…_—Murmuro antes de acercarse lentamente al otro borde del vehículo, se veía reflejado en el meta pulido pintado de rojo. Sin más subió del lado de copiloto dejando su mochila en el asiento trasero, se acomodó un poco para evitar tocar demasiado con su cuerpo sudoroso—_Lo siento, no quiero ensuciar tu auto…Vengo de jugar…_—

—_Futbol ¿A que sí?_ —Su mera expresión le hizo saber que si—_Tío que me alegra ver a alguien jugando futbol como debe ser y no esa cosa americana_—Soltó una carcajada antes de arrancar haciendo que Tlec se pegara hacia el asiento de cuero—_Tu tranquilo tío que este auto está acostumbrado a recibir gente sudorosa, yo mismo adoro el futbol como mi religión ¿Eh?_ —Le dedico un leve movimiento de cejas mientras conducía bastante bien para ir tan rápido.

—_Eh…No me llamo "Tío" me llamo Tlec, Tlec Huautli_—Se presentó por fin pues el joven se había presentado ya como Toro, pero no había dado oportunidad de decir quién era el.

—_Tlec…Que nombre, es fuerte, es decidido ¡Me gusta, me gusta! ¿Dónde queréis que te deje amigo?_ —Dio un ligero respingo, no se había acordado de preguntar a dónde demonios lo estaba llevando.

—_Ah sí… ¿Sabes dónde queda la escuela Canterlot? Estudio allí y mi hermanita me está esperando_—Explico con toda calma, era curioso hablar en español con alguien que usaba un acento tan diferente.

—_Claro, claro ¿la preparatoria del Caballo no? Ya casi estamos allí. Pero cuéntame de ti Tlec tío, ¿Cuánto llevas en este país?_ —Esa pregunta era de hecho bastante buena ¿Cuántos años llevaba desde que se inmigro a Estados Unidos?

—_Unos cuatro años…Hace poco conseguí la nacionalidad y mi hermana también, ahora estamos estudiando en Canterlot_—Se sentía un poco incómodo de contar tanto de su vida personal—_¿Y tú? ... ¿Vives aquí o…?_ —

—_Desde hace tres días, sí, mi padre se ha retirado y quería que viviésemos aquí un par de años ya que mi madre es periodista y consiguió un buen trabajo por aquí. Nos hemos mudado hace nada y apenas estoy saliendo a conocer la ciudad_—Llego a la escuela por fin estacionándose en el frente, admiro el lugar un par de segundos antes de sonreír enormemente—_Tienen equipo de futbol, ¿no? ¿Son buenos?_ —Su pregunta incluso ofendía.

—_Sí, somos muy buenos. Tenemos un gran equipo, excelentes delanteros y defensa de poca, estamos segundos de la Liga_—Ante este comentario giro el otro la cara para verle con una ceja alzada.

—_¿Segundos? ¿Por qué segundos?_ —La pregunta le hizo arrugar la nariz ligeramente.

—_Tenemos un buen equipo…Solo tuvimos un mal partido, además de eso nos falta un buen mediocampista…_—Y los ojos se le iluminaron antes de que el europeo le cogiera de las manos.

—_¿Pues qué crees?... Lo habéis encontrado…_—Musica sensual de fondo, sus miradas se toparon mientras el aura se volvía…Densa.

—…_Esto no es gay ¿Verdad?_ —

—_No tío, para nada_—Respondió antes de toser ligeramente, quizás la emoción fue demasiada.

—_Aun así, te advierto que es muy difícil entrar en el equipo porque tenemos de Capitán a alguien muy difícil de convencer_—Toro solo puso una sonrisa ligera en labios.

—_Eso ya lo veremos…_—

Se despidieron después de eso, el español era totalmente extraño de eso no había duda…Pero al menos basto para que se distrajera un poco de lo acontecido con Sunset, al menos por un par de horas y luego Quetzal le ayudo a mantener su mente en otro lugar…El día siguiente llego rápidamente, tras dejar a su hermanita en clases el muchacho evito por todos los medios a Sunset a quien incluso se topó esa mañana pero solo le puso una sonrisa antes de irse en otra dirección.

—Entonces… ¿Qué paso? —Pregunto el latino ante la visión de Sky Whisper con una enorme sonrisa en labios, pero una mano marcada como un morete en plena cara.

—Solo te diré…Que valió toda la pena—Admitió con esa misma idiota sonrisa de antes, no parecía querer borrarla por nada.

—Viejo, tienes problemas—Soltó una risilla, de fondo apareció Velvet que solo de ver a Sky se coloro de coraje y una pizca de vergüenza.

—¡Velvet mi amor! —La chica solo alzo la mano mostrándole el dedo medio con total coraje, no le importaba si algún profesor la veía…Lucia verdaderamente furiosa.

—¿Qué le hiciste?... —

—…Le detuve nueve intentos de ataque y luego la besé antes de agarrarle el trasero—

—…En serio, _wey, _tienes problemas—Suspiro pesadamente ¿Cómo podía caerle tan bien?

—Sí, si español y todo eso. ¿Listo para el entrenamiento? —Preguntaba queriendo cambiar el tema.

—Eh, si, de hecho, ayer paso algo muy raro un tipo apareció y…—

Un par de horas después, tras clases.

—¡Corran, corran, corran! —Rainbow ordenaba mientras todos hacían un circuito de entrenamiento, evitaban obstáculos, corrían metros planos, pateaban balones y repetían hasta cansarse solo para que Rainbow te siguiera gritando—¡¿Qué demonios necesito para que alguien me ponga un maldito pase al pie?! —Y solo dijo esto un balón voló raso hacia su pierna derecha, todos giraron al instante para ver al que lanzo ese balón.

—¿Qué tal ha sido ese _preciosidad?_ —El mismo españolete que se había aparecido el día anterior ante Tlec ahora hacia acto de presencia, tenía su larga melena risada sujeta por una liga para poder estar cómodo al hacer deporte, vestía el uniforme de Canterlot High y se notaba que vestía un Jersey del equipo—Damas, Caballeros y aquello de genero inespecífico…Yo soy _Toro, Toro Vasco _y he venido a solucionarles la vida—Aplaudió suavemente, nadie se creía que estaba pasando.

—Okay…Necesito trasfondo—Dash se acercó al sujeto más este solo le cogió las mejillas besándoselas en señal de saludo.

—_Preciosa flor arcoíris _yo vengo de Madrid, España y desde hoy mismo me he vuelto estudiante de este colegio—Se giró hacia sus compañeros que seguían anonadados, sobre todo porque le beso las mejillas a Rainbow—Estudie 5 años en las ligas inferiores del Real Madrid, lamentablemente una lesión de rodilla me quito la posibilidad de seguir jugando de forma profesional…Aunque créanme cuando les digo…—Soltó el rostro de la capitana antes de coger un balón con el pie y pateándolo con una fuerza que lo hizo volar 30 metros en segundos estrellándose en el fondo de la portería—_Que sigo siendo buenísimo_—Rainbow proceso lentamente la información, parte de ella quería reventarle la cara…Pero al ver ese cañonazo solo puso una sonrisa más y más grande a cada segundo.

—¿Cómo dicen en tu país?... _¡Ole!_ —El español solo aplaudió con alegría repitiendo su palabra.

—_¡Ole!_ ¡Aplastaremos esta liga, por mi sangre europea que no habrá quien se nos ponga delante _tíos!_ —Vio hacia Tlec apuntándole con la mano cerrar el puño de la misma en señal que lo chocara el latino puso una ligera sonrisa antes de chocar nudillos con el contrario.

—_Eres un tipo realmente extraño wey_—Toro solo soltó una carcajada antes de abrazare por el hombro.

—_Tío…Esta será la mejor temporada del mundo_—Le estrujo un poco hacia el.

—…_No gay ¿Verdad?_ —

—…_No, para nada_—


	12. ¡Viva España! ¡La traición de Twilight!

**¿Seis reviews en 1 capitulo?**

**¡Santa Celestia, escribiré lemon de mala calidad más seguido!**

**Pero en serio, sigan dejando reviews eso me inspira tanto a seguir escribiendo que no quepo en mí mismo de emoción (¿?)**

**Para responder a sus comentarios tenemos al elenco de nuestra adorable historia.**

**AlexanderVallejo:**

**Toro: Soy más español que las tapas tío y créeme que he llegado para romper esta historia…En el buen sentido.**

**Little Tigress:**

**Tlec: Ni me lo digas…  
Velvet: ¿Sigo yo?  
Tlec: ¡No!**

**Guest-San:**

**Rainbow: ¡Los haremos pedazos como que me llamo Rainbow Josephine Dash!**

**MeganBrony:**

**Tlec: Tengo serio temor que si me quiera violar…  
Velvet: No es violación si te gusta…  
Sunset: ¡Aléjate de Tlec maldición!  
Velvet: ¡Tu vete con Flash!  
Y sí, me equivoque allí…Mi error (¿?  
Tlec: *Se va a la esquina porque todos vieron cuando se le rompió el corazón***

**Capítulo 12: ¡Viva España!**

El equipo se sentía 20% más asombroso en palabras de la capitana, si bien su equipo era una bestia ofensiva y una muralla en la defensa siempre faltaba ese cerebro en el medio campo que conectara ambos, ataque y defensa, pero con la llegada del españolete que hacia honor al 10 en su espalda parecía que donde quería atacar terminaba haciendo daño.

—¡Ya amo España! —Tras el entrenamiento Rainbow estaba tan animada que invito a los miembros más recientes del equipo para que le acompañaran a beber algo a Sugar Cube Corner, así bañados en sudor y con sus ropas deportivas aun encima los cuatro deportistas estaban bebiendo batidos de diversos sabores para refrescarse un poco.

—_Tía _que a mí ya me encanta américa, ustedes saben vivir este deporte, sudar la camiseta _¡Joder que me siento emocionado!_ —Velvet soltó una risilla pues ella si podía entenderle cuando hablaba español.

—¡Eso que dijo el! —La peli arcoíris le dio una sonora palmada en el hombro, era curiosa la joven americana pero lejos de verlo como mal el europeo lo parecía tomar a muy buena manera.

—Entonces, explíquenme… ¿En qué consiste este torneo? ¿Ganamos la Liga con más puntos? —Una buena pregunta, él tenía solo un par de horas de haber entrado a Canterlot High…Siendo que de hecho no había asistido a clases siquiera.

—Oh buen punto, aun no les he explicado sobre eso…Verán en nuestra Liga hay 12 equipos, esos 12 equipos deben de jugar 1 ves contra cada rival, es decir 11 partidos alternando entre jugar en casa o visitando a la escuela rival durante lo largo del año escolar…Al final los 4 primeros lugares después de los 11 partidos entraran en un "Mini torneo" donde el primer lugar se enfrentara al cuarto mientras que el segundo contra el tercero y se disputara una final en el estadio de la ciudad—Tomo aire tras tremenda explicación y sin más dio un trago a su bebida.

—Vaya, entonces entramos a una liguilla después de la liga ¿No? —La peli arcoíris asintió suavemente—Entonces sin duda tendremos que esforzarnos mucho ya que si quedamos más abajo enfrentaremos a un rival más fuerte en la liguilla—La idea sonaba más que lógica.

—Bueno, de momento somos segundos clavados así que estamos bien…—Murmuro Velvet mientras en su celular, nuevo, veía la tabla de posiciones de la liga inter escolar donde se podía ver el top 6 de la siguiente forma:

Crystal High 18 Puntos

Canterlot High 15 puntos.

Dragon High 14 Puntos.

Wonderbolt High 12 Puntos.

Changeling High 12 Puntos.

Gryphon High 11 Puntos.

Seguidos de más equipos con puntajes inferiores a los equipos que estaban en el top donde se encontraban nuestros chicos con un asombroso marcador de 5 victorias y solo 1 derrota superados por esos funestos de Crystal High que llevaban 6 victorias al hilo…Claro, con cierta ayuda significando que les quedaban 5 partidos más para terminar el torneo.

—Eso significa que aún faltan varios partidos difíciles—Murmuro Toro acariciándose el mentón al ver los resultados de los equipos del tercero al sexto, siendo que solo habían enfrentado al tercero de esos cuatro rivales faltantes.

—Así es, Gryphon High tiene la mejor defensa de torneo solo han recibido 2 goles en sus 6 partidos y los dos fueron de penal contra Crystal High…Luego Changeling High, supongo que tendrás más información al respecto Velvet—La aludida solo arrugo la nariz suavemente.

—Ni me lo digas, esos tipos parecen insectos bien organizados…Dan miedo—Tembló ligeramente de los hombros.

—¿Y qué hay de Wonderbolt High? —Al mencionar ese lugar el siempre juguetón rostro de Dash perdió todo color poniéndose bastante seria.

—Son muy buenos, solo han perdido puntos contra Crystal y Dragon por obvias razones…Su portero Soarin es muy hábil, tienen una gran delantera llamada Spit Fire…Y además…—Bajo la cabeza suavemente evitando que le vieran el rostro—Un medio que…Es muy bueno—No dijo mas ¿Qué pasaba con la Capitana?

—Uh… ¿Estas bien Dash? —Ante la pregunta de la 7 la capitana solo tomo su bebida dándole un largo trago mostrándose algo curioso: Estaba bastante colorada.

—¡No es nada! —Dijo de golpe casi escupiendo parte de la bebida—No importa, este fin de semana ¡Les ganaremos! —Aseguro golpeando la mesa y casi tirando las bebidas del resto.

—Como sea _tíos _creo que debemos concentrarnos en el próximo partido, lo mejor será que implementemos algo que en mi tierra llamamos…—Hizo un gesto para que se acercaran a él, jalo a Dash y Velvet que estaban a su lado para murmurar—Futbol al primer toque…—Cejas se alzaron ante su comentario—Les explicare de manera sencilla…Lo que he visto es que Canterlot High no tiene un estilo de futbol definido, juegan "Lo que pueden" y "Cuando pueden" —El comentario podía ser duro pero no equivocado—Tenemos tres grandiosos delanteros como ustedes pero…¿De qué nos sirven si jugamos a tres estilos? Tú, preciosa _Arcoíris_—Apunto a Rainbow con el dedo—Eres una máquina de correr ¡_Bendito San Marcos! _Solo a Cristiano Ronaldo y Gareth Bale he visto correr así de rápido ¿De qué sirve que seas así de rápida si terminas plantada en la delantera y nunca contragolpeas? ¿De qué sirve si no tienes quien te ponga un pase de cuarenta metros que aproveches? ¿Sabes ganar espaldas? —La aludida solo hizo lo labios de lado.

—Bueno yo si gano espaldas…—

—No, tu ganas desaciertos del rival. Y tú, preciosidad _rebelde_—Velvet solo se limitó a alzar una ceja—Eres como el más delicioso de los pasteles… ¡Demasiada crema! —Con el dedo índice le dio un piquete sin fuerza a la nariz—Tienes oportunidad de deshacérsete de los defensas, pero siempre intentas un regate de más, un toque de más, una finta de más para demostrar que eres muy habilidosa—

—¡Oye españolete, que te den! —Maldijo con total fastidio, aunque estaba en lo cierto.

—La verdad duele preciosa, es la verdad…Y tú, sobre todo tu—Tlec abrió los ojos ¿Y ahora que hacia mal? —_Tienes talento, mucho talento…Pero estas tan bloqueado_—Con la mano le dio un ligero toque en la sien—Aquí…todos tienen el mismo problema, juegan tres estilos diferentes y en lugar de mezclarlos y tomar un poco de los demás solo esperan que puedan jugar bien juntos…Contra golpistas, regateadores y con visión de juego….Mezclen eso y tienen a la _jodida _BBC del Real Madrid…Pero para eso estoy yo aquí, en delante yo seré su cerebro, en delante yo seré sus ojos para la visión dentro del campo—Le tomo las manos a todos juntándolas frente a el—Confíen en mí, sigan mis consejos y créanme que los hare liberar todo el potencial que yace dentro de ustedes—Parpadearon suavemente, vaya que era bueno para soltar esos discursitos el españolete.

—Cada cosa que dices suena a sacada de serie deportiva…—Murmuro Velvet ligeramente embelesada por la manera tan poética que el usaba para hablar.

—Lo que quiero decirles es…_Vamos a sudar la camiseta_—Tlec no pudo evitar sentir que las cosas se pondrían muy duras en los entrenamientos de allí en delante…

Después de conversar un poco más sobre tácticas y entrenamientos usados por los profesionales los jóvenes se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares, el latino se fue a pie mientras el europeo se ofreció a llevar a Dashie a su hogar, Velvet se fue por su cuenta también ya que no quería descubriesen que su mayordomo la estaba esperando a unas cuadras de allí.

—Ahora no sé qué pasa con el mundo—Suspiro pesadamente, primero Sunset le hacia el amor para luego arrepentirse, después daba el partido de su vida antes de que la misma chica que lo inspiro le rompiese el corazón de la manera más cruel del mundo (Sin querer claro) solo para que luego un español salvaje apareciera como enviado por el Partenón del futbol para hacerles mejorar en un 40% solo para que luego todo se volviese extraño entre él y Sunset, a quien no dirigió siquiera la palabra—Esto no podría ponerse peor…—Pero como si no pudiese equivocarse más, llegando a la calle donde su departamento se encontraba pudo ver un vehículo de negro que él pudo reconocer casi al instante: Agentes de inmigración—Ay no, ay no, _¡Puta madre no!_ —Salió disparado, su hermana estaba sola en a casa.

Subió las escaleras tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron tropezándose incluso, pero volviendo a su infernal carrera tan rápido como cayo, su puerta estaba abierta y solo paso por la misma pudo ver a un hombre y mujer de traje que estaban hablando con Quetzal quien solo lucia bastante asustada por lo que pasaba.

—¡Hermano! —Corrió rápidamente hacia el abrazándolo, el joven solo la cubrió con una mano para tratar de ponerla tras de sí.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes y porque están en mi casa? —Pregunto severo y tajante, las placas le delataban, pero quería creer, muy dentro de sí, que no pasaría lo que él creía.

—Somos los agentes Volt y Justice, necesitamos hablar con tu tutor legal muchacho—Hablo el hombre mientras daba un par de pasos hacia él, instintivamente dio un paso atrás listo para salir corriendo con su hermana de ser preciso.

—No hagas esto más difícil…—Hablo la mujer mientras acercaba la mano a la cadera en señal de desenfundar un arma, todo se estaba poniendo demasiado.

—¿Qué se supone que hacen aquí? —Todos giraron hacia la puerta abierta, una mujer de piel azulada entraba con dos bolsas de comestibles en manos y alzaba las cejas suavemente—Tlec, hijo, ¿Volviste a abrir la puerta a extraños? —Los hermanos se quedaron con la boca abierta… ¿Era esa Luna?

—¿Y usted es?... —Pregunto el agente Volt mientras la susodicha entraba al lugar.

—Soy la madre adoptiva de estos chicos y ustedes están en una clara violación de mi hogar al entrar sin el consentimiento de los guardianes legales de estos chicos ¿Qué motivos me dan para no reportarlos a sus superiores? —Su argumento era severo, pero totalmente justificado, sin más le paso una bolsa a Tlec antes de verlo—Deja esto en la cocina, estos señores ya se van—Prácticamente los estaba matando con la mirada.

—No sabíamos que estos chicos fueron adoptados por usted…Haremos visitas de rutina y revisaremos el registro de adopción solo por confirmación—Aseguro la mujer del dúo de agentes mientras lentamente caminaban a la puerta que fue azotada por la subdirectora que solo suspiro pesadamente mientras se sujetaba el pecho con una mano.

—Eso estuvo cerca… ¿Eh? —Murmuro con una ligera sonrisa de culpabilidad pues seguro le tendrían un par de preguntas.

—Subdirectora Luna… ¿Por qué dijo que nos adoptó? —Quetzal fue la primera en preguntar y obviamente hacia la pregunta más indicada para la situación reinante.

—Ah sí…Lamento no habérselos dicho chicos…Cuando los encontré me di cuenta que sería imposible conseguirles su nacionalidad sin una justificación, tramite sus papeles de adopción a mi nombre para que al ser ambos menores de edad terminaran quedando automáticamente enlistados como ciudadanos americanos—Explico lo más sencillo que podía, era una mentira muy seria obviamente, pero por qué lo hacía estaba más que claro.

—Pero…Nosotros no—Tlec trataba de encontrar palabras apropiadas para la situación que les imperaba.

—Yo entiendo si están enojados o disgustados por esto…Solo quiero que entiendan que no planeo tomar el lugar de su madre ni que me llamen como tal, esto solo es una charada hasta que sean mayores de edad…Les pido de todo corazón que—Y no pudo decir más porque de pronto fue abrazada por ambos hermanos, a menor por la cadera mientras el mayor por los hombros apretándola con fuerza—Chicos…—Murmuro sin comprender.

—_¡Muchas gracias! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!_ —La pequeñita repetía con total alegría, alzo la vista mostrando una enorme sonrisa en rostro—Usted nos ha ayudado tanto…_ ¡Usted es un ángel!_ —Quetzal no era una niña ingenua ella comprendía lo que Luna estaba haciendo: Era algo ilegal, algo más que eso…Y lo hacía por el mero hecho de ser una muy buena persona.

—No sé qué hicimos para merecer su ayuda subdirectora Luna…En serio no lo sé…Pero le agradezco tanto lo que ha hecho por mí y por Quetzal, por usted mi hermanita tendrá la vida que siempre quisieron mis padres para ella, la vida que siempre luche por darle…—Claro que su mentira era severa, pero al final de cuentas el motivo era más que valido.

La mayor solo quedo en silencio, sin más les abrazo devuelta lentamente dejándolos estar con ella todo lo que quisieran…O más bien estando ella tanto como quiso pues estaba tan conmovida que no quería le viesen aguantar las lágrimas por el gesto de los Huautli.

—Ustedes son dos buenos seres humanos…Inteligentes, bondadosos y sobre todo nobles…Se merecen una vida digna de su esfuerzo y es por eso que hago todo esto…Porque ustedes merecen esto, esto y mucho más—Se separó solo un poco acariciándole una mejilla a cada uno—No soy su madre, no tienen que llamarme así…Pero quiero ser como un familiar para ustedes, quiero apoyarlos en todo y cuando triunfen en la vida solo recuerden esto: Su esfuerzo y sacrificio ha valido la pena…No por mí, no por nadie que no sean ustedes mismos…—

—…Si mi mami estuviera aquí…—Las palabras de la menor salían lentas, pero sin duda llenas de sentimientos—Ella estaría feliz…De que usted nos cuidara…—El corazón de la subdirectora dio un vuelco total ante semejante cosa.

La noche transcurrió rápidamente, a pesar de las protestas de Luna sobre que ella podía dormir cómodamente en la sala la subdirectora termino durmiendo en la recamara de Tlec mientras este durmió en el sofá de la sala, algo común pues él solía quedarse allí profundamente dormido después de los entrenamientos cuando no se sentía con ánimos para ducharse. Tener a una mujer en la casa, aparte de su hermana, implicaba muchas cosas…La principal era que ya no podía estar en bóxer cuando no sintiera deseos de vestirse.

—Buenos días Tlec, he preparado el desayuno—Aunque claro, también tenía sus cosas buenas como lo era tener un fabuloso desayuno de pancakes y huevo revuelto a la mesa a primera hora de la mañana—Hoy traeré mis cosas, debemos estar preparados por si nos llegan a visitar de nueva cuenta, conseguiré una nueva cama para ti Tlec…Veremos cómo nos acomodamos ¿Vale? —Los hermanos estaban demasiado ocupados comiendo, pero solo asintieron con la boca llena mientras seguían comiendo—Vamos, yo los llevare a la escuela en delante…—Estaba dudosa de como otros alumnos fuesen a tomar que dos de sus compañeros fuesen sus "hijos" pero era lo que menos debía de importarle en el momento.

—Yo les veré allá subdirectora Luna, necesito ver a _Terciopelo _antes de clases—La mención de la "pintoresca" muchacha no gusto del todo a la mayor.

—Llámame Luna Tlec…Y no me agrada que veas a esa chica, es una muy mala influencia…—Ella sabía bien quien era de verdad Velvet Crystal…O más bien Velvet Lotus como era su nombre real y lo que ella representaba.

—Ella no es tan mala, solo esta confundida y necesita de sus amigos para ser feliz…Solo que ella no lo sabe—Suspiro pesadamente ¿Cómo podía negare algo a ese muchacho? Le era imposible.

—Okay, puedes ir…Yo llevare a Quetzal a la escuela, ve con cuidado—El chico solo asintió antes de levantarse, sin pensarlo se acercó a su hermanita besándole la sien antes de besarle a Luna la mejilla—Nos vemos luego, hermanita, _Ma_—Y dicho esto salió cogiendo su mochila y un balón, parecía haberlo hecho por mera inercia, pero sin darse cuenta dejo a Luna congelada en lugar… ¿Le había llamado mama acaso?...

El latino corría a toda velocidad, manejando el balón al mismo ritmo que daba cada paso, tenía que encontrarse con Velvet detrás de la escuela, casi como invocada la aludida estaba allí cruzada de brazos más al ver a Tlec llegando no evito sonreír acercándose a el…Se acercó a él con bastante ímpetu saltándole encima y claramente iba a besarlo, pero manos a la cara lograron evitarlo.

—¡Que dejes de querer besarme _chingado!_ —Se quejó por todo o alto mientras seguía separándola de su rostro.

—¡Me lleva el carajo, ¿Por qué no te dejas?!—Le toco ser la que maldijera mientras se le bajaba de encima, pero se notaba que seguía molesta.

—_Terciopelo _eres una chica genial, en serio me caes muy bien…Pero tú, en serio, no me gustas de esa forma—Trato de ponerlo de la manera más amable posible, era difícil rechazar sentimientos ajenos cuando no tenías experiencia en ello.

—Escúchame pedazo de, de, de…De muchacho—Estuvo a nada de explotar en una verborrea llena de insultos—Tu tampoco me _gustas _tanto ¿Okay? Simplemente quiero que durmamos juntos, no es la gran cosa ¿O sí? —

—¡Si lo es! ¡Uno no coge y luego se va! —Ignorar escenas del ultimo capitulo—Respétate más a ti misma—La chica parpadeo ligeramente, sin duda eligió la peor serie de palabras.

—¿Respetarme? ¡¿Acaso crees que duermo con cualquier imbécil?! —Ahora sí que estaba enojada—Para tu información santurrón yo no soy ninguna zorra, si quiero dormir contigo es porque me agradas, eres buen tipo y sinceramente eres atractivo. Pero si eso quieres puedes meterte ese balón por el—Iba a seguir despotricando en su contra cuando vio como un auto llegaba al estacionamiento de la escuela—Y lo que me faltaba…—Maldijo pues reconocía ese Bugatti de solo verlo.

—Uh…Entonces ¿Ese es tu hermano? —Murmuro el latino buscando cambiar el tema lo más rápido posible, capaz y lo golpeaba o algo parecido.

—Si…Y viene con la puta que tiene por novia—Se quejó al ver como del mismo auto bajaba la joven Sparkle quien parecía sumamente nerviosa por esto, o más bien por la idea de que Velvet le viese con su hermano y terminara dándole una golpiza.

—¿Me repites porque la odias tanto? Me parece que es una buena chica—No quería molestarla, pero comprender que estaba mal con ella sería lo mejor.

—Ugh…Cuando me cambié a Crystal High conocí a Sparkle…Ella fue mi única amiga mientras estaba allí, el resto decían que yo era una perra… ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Yo! —Se contuvo de decir algún comentario por su propio bien—Todo iba bien entre nosotras…Hasta que descubrí que esa maldita solo estaba interesada en mi hermano, claro como somos ricos pensó que le serviría de apoyo para entrar a la Universidad…Luego de eso nos peleamos, pero ella siguió viendo a Red a mis espaldas, me moleste mucho con ella por esto—Omitió los detalles de sus amenazas por más que obvias razones.

—Sigo diciendo que ella no es tan mala, quizás deberías hablar con ella y así—Una mirada severa le hizo hacer la boca pequeña—Finge que no dije nada…—Entonces otro vehículo llamo la atención, un auto que Tlec reconoció casi al instante—Mira, Toro llego—Dijo mientras de dicho auto bajaba el joven europeo.

—Hmm…—Vestía un ajustado pantalón, una camiseta blanca que dejaba ver sus brazos casi hasta el hombro y sin más se colocó una chamarra de cuero negro mientras se acomodaba unos lentes de sol girándose sobre sí mismo para ver como una turba de gente estaba esperando—¿Oh? ..._Buenos días_—Y con eso le basto para ganar más fangirls que nadie.

—Ese tipo sí que sabe llamar a atención—Velvet alzo una ceja ligeramente, normalmente ella era la que llamaba la atención.

—Si…—Iba caminando hacia el nuevo pero antes de llegar se topó con alguien…Con su dolor de cabeza personal esos días—Oh, Sunset…—La aludida solo le vio entrecerrando los ojos con incomodidad, incomodad que la joven asiática noto al instante.

—Eagle…—Llamándose por los nombres en inglés, algo andaba mal entre la pareja.

—… ¿Ustedes están peleados o qué? —Un rápido "No" fue la respuesta mutua, casi como si estuviesen ya programados para darla—Peleados, entendido. Iré con Dash en lo que ustedes pelean—Viendo a la capitana del equipo de futbol a la cercanía mejor se alejó, aunque le encantaba el chisme, prefería no meterse entre esos dos por ahora.

—… ¿Qué tal te va Eagle? —Pregunto la chica con toda calma, el latino solo encogió los hombros suavemente.

—Todo en orden… ¿Y tú qué tal? —Ni siquiera se veían a la cara.

—Igual, todo bien…—Admiro uno de los libros que sujetaba en los brazos—… ¿Podemos hablar de esto? —

—No hay nada de qué hablar, ¿Qué tal te va con Flash? —Oh allí iba con lo de Flash.

—…Tlec, en serio yo no quería…—

—No, no querías: Pero lo hiciste—Tomo aire, no quería decirle muchas cosas que uno pensaría que querría decirle—Yo entiendo…Fue tonto de mi parte, confundí lo que creía eran sentimientos hacia mi…Pero no lo volveré a hacer, no interferiré por tonterías en tu relación con Flash…Solo te pido que me dejes poner mis ideas en orden…Es difícil dejar todo de lado ¿Vale? —Ahora quería llorar, no lo haría frente a el obviamente, pero sin duda quería hacerlo.

—…Tu eres una gran persona Tlec, no quiero perderte por esto…—Trato de alzar una mano para tocarlo, pero él lo evito sujetándole la muñeca suavemente.

—No, Sunset…Tu en verdad me gustabas, no sé porque hiciste lo que…hiciste conmigo ese día…Tampoco te juzgo, solo quiero…Sanar mi corazón—Antes de soltarla beso el dorso de su mano suavemente, luego se separó de ella caminando hacia la escuela pues las clases estaban por comenzar.

"_Llorando en una esquina, esperando por la lluvia…_

_Juro que nunca más, nunca más esperaré…_

_Me diste tu palabra, pero las palabras son mentiras para ti…_

_Cariño, en mis sueños más salvajes, nunca pensé que me iría..._

_Pero es hora de que lo sepas._

—¡Tlec! —Le llamo, pero no sirvió de nada…El solo siguió caminando.

_¡Voy a endurecer mi corazón!…_

_¡Me voy a tragar mis propias lágrimas!_

_Me giraré y te dejaré aquí._

_Toda mi vida, he estado esperando por la lluvia._

_He estado esperando por un sentimiento que nunca, nunca llegó._

_Lo sentía cerca, pero siempre desaparecía._

En uno de los pasillos solo se pegó a la pared más cercana sujetándose el rostro con ambas manos, era demasiado difícil contener tanto sentimiento, aun así, no iba a llorar…Había pasado por demasiadas cosas como para llorar por un corazón roto.

—¿Estas bien? —Giro el rostro lo más rápido que pudo ¿Había alguien? Juraría todos estaban en clases ya pero en pleno pasillo estaba la chica que su "mejor amiga" odiaba hasta el último ápice de su alma: Twilight Sparkle.

—Eh, si, si estoy bien—Se recompuso lo más pronto posible, no era alguien que usualmente mostrara su dolor.

—¿Seguro? No luces muy bien…—Trato de tomar su hombro pero dudo por un segundo antes de mejor bajar la mano.

—Estoy bien—Repitió de forma casi tajante, se dio cuenta de su propio tono antes de cerrar los ojos con reprimenda a sí mismo—Lo siento…Estoy pasando por muchas cosas estos días y no sé qué pensar…Esto no es algo que te incumba, no quiero molestarte con mis problemas—Se dispuso a caminar por el pasillo pero Twilight, tras deliberarlo muy rápidamente, lo tomo del hombro.

—¡Espera! —El latino se giró suavemente ¿De dónde había salido eso? —Yo se…Que a veces es difícil hablar de tus problemas y uno muchas veces quiere solucionar sus problemas por sí mismo…Pero a veces es muy útil para uno el hablar de tus problemas…—El chico no evito parpadear ligeramente ¿De dónde venía eso de parte de la desconocida? Sus ojos eran tímidos pero se notaban cargados de culpa y una profunda soledad.

—Yo…—Antes que pudiera decir más un Sky Whisper salvaje apareció jalándolo de la camisa con fuerza llevándolo a una rápida rastra—_¡¿Qué chingados?!_ —El defensa central era conocido por sus locuras, pero ahora lucia muy serio.

—¡Viejo tenemos una emergencia, tenemos que ir al Auditorio, pero ya! —No paro de correr mientras con la mano que no usaba para arrastrar 80 kilos de carne latina mandaba un mensaje a todo el equipo de futbol, algo serio debía de estar pasando para que el joven se alterara tanto.

Una vez en dicha sala de juntas poco a poco los 14 miembros restantes del equipo de soccer de Canterlot High se reunieron a la espera de ese "Mensaje vital para la sobrevivencia humana (No es broma, muevan los culos)" que mando el 4 de su equipo.

—¡Viejo me brinque matemáticas para esto! —Se quejó Dash pues era su hora de la siesta y esta había sido interrumpida por la reunión.

—Tenemos cosas más importantes de que preocuparnos Capitana—Su seriedad sorprendió a más de uno—El fin de semana mi primo fue a ver el partido de su escuela vs Crystal High…Y no creerán lo que vio—Conecto su teléfono al proyector principal y cuando este finalmente mostro el video que le habían compartido…Dejo a más de uno sorprendido—Crystal High despidió a su coach anterior Shining Armor y contrataron uno nuevo…Uno muy malo—En la proyección podían ver a un enorme hombre por demás fornido, su piel era roja de un color intenso y su cabello albino recogido en una trenza.

—… ¿Ese es Tyrek el terrible? —Pregunto uno de los jóvenes pues ese era un temible e histórico miembro de Crystal High, en sus años de estudiante aplasto toda competencia que le pusieron delante y era famoso por su brutalidad a la hora de enfrentarse a un rival.

—Es el nuevo entrenador de esos cretinos…Y no viene solo—En pleno partido un joven resalto de entre los ya conocidos Shadow Colts, un joven hombre de gran altura, un cuerpo por demás fornido y que era aterradoramente parecido a Tyrek mismo. Avanzo sin piedad por medio campo quitándose a medio equipo rival a base de fuerza pues como un tren era estúpido meterse en su camino y estando a 20 metros de la portería dio un cañonazo que, literalmente, le reventó la nariz al pobre portero que cayó al suelo con la nariz sangrando a montones.

—¡No me jodas! —Dash dio un salto de su lugar ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¡Ese tipo debía usar esteroides o algo! —¡¿Cómo puede ser así de fuerte a nuestra edad?! —Una pregunta totalmente lógica que sin duda dejaría más dudas que respuestas.

—¿Qué les pasa a esos de Crystal High? ¿En verdad desean ganar tanto? —Y mientras hablaban podían ver como ese monstruo reventaba la portería 2 veces más, el marcador termino mostrando un rotund con los cuatro goles siendo de ese tal.

—Deo Tyrek…Básicamente el infeliz se llama Tyrek segundo y como ven es lo mismo que el papa…—El argumento estaba más que claro.

—_Tíos, tíos_—El joven europeo se levantó de su sitio, había estado callado hasta ahora y estaba seguro era momento de interrumpir—Debemos sacarnos las cabezas de los culos, no somos avestruces para entrar en pánico y ocultarnos—Trataba de mantener a todos en orden a pesar del pánico de ver la cosa que se enfrentarían—No se preocupen por ese _cabronazo_ cuando llegue su momento le daremos por _culo_ mientras tanto debemos concentrarnos solo en el partido siguiente, así se ganan los campeonatos…Piensen en su próximo partido, jamás en el futuro—Su voz sonaba llena de sapiencia sobre el tema.

—…Cada que este tipo habla quisiera besarlo ¿Es eso gay? —Pregunto Sky Whisper en un murmullo ante la capacidad de Toro para calmar a las masas.

—Bueno, al menos esto no se puede poner peor…—Tlec soltó un pesado suspiro, parecía que las cosas se complicaban de nueva cuenta.

—Todos, los veré a las 6 de la mañana para entrenamiento matutino…Traigan ropa de recambio y mucha agua—Ante semejante cosa más de uno levanto la mano para quejarse al respecto—Antes que alguien diga algo, la capitana ya dio su aprobación—Y con ese argumento del español basto para que nadie dijera nada.

—Demonios, deberé levantarme más temprano…—Se quejó Whisper que usualmente se levantaba 20 minutos antes de entrar a clases y llegaba siempre de último minuto—Eso me recuerda, españolete mañana traeré las grabaciones de los chicos de Wonderbolt High como pediste—El aludido solo aplaudió con emoción.

—… ¿Veremos videos de los chicos de Wonderbolt? —Sorprendentemente Rainbow no se mostró tan efusiva como siempre, lejos de esto…Parecía un tanto apenada, incluso sus mejillas azules lucían ligeramente coloradas.

—Eh, así es _preciosidad _tenemos que estudiar al rival—Toro se extrañó un poco por su actitud pero aun así no dijo más al respecto—Muy bien _muchachitos _los quiero a todos listos para trabajar hoy por la tarde—Aplaudió suavemente antes de apuntar hacia la salida—Ahora vamos, hoy es martes de Tacos y seguro nuestro amigo está ansioso ¿Verdad? —El comentario hizo a todos quedarse mudos…Tlec solo suspiro pasándose una mano por la cara.

—Okay…Solo diré esto una vez más…—Minutos después en la cafetería—¡Estos no son tacos! _¡Estas son chingaderas!_ —Los tacos de tortilla dura, verdura mal cortada y que parecían sacados de un infame Taco Bell ofendiendo las más sagradas raíces de un mexicano—¡Debería sentir vergüenza! —Dijo a la cocinera que solo se encogía de hombros.

—¿Oh si? ¿Crees poder hacerlo mejor muchacho? —Se quejó la mujer pues no estaba para ser reclamada por sus alimentos preparados con, parcial, deseo y buena ventura.

—¿Me está retando? Porque suena que me está retando—El moreno estaba desafiante, no cabía duda de eso.

—¿Este _tío _siempre se pone así? —Pregunto Toro a una Rainbow que solo contenía la risa.

—Así se pone todos los martes, la semana pasada pensábamos que haría huelga de hambre o algo parecido—Decía jalando al 10 de su equipo hacia la mesa con el resto de las Mane Six pues quería que conocieran a su nuevo elemento—Chicas, este es—Pero no fue necesario…El sabría presentarse.

—_Preciosas de occidente _mi nombre es _Toro Vasco_—Cunando dijo su nombre prácticamente se dejó escuchar música de lira de fondo—Y es un placer…tenerlas enfrente mío—Movió sus cejas suavemente, parecía que todo lo que él hacía o decía era un coqueteo.

—En serio Rainbow ¿De dónde sacas a estos hispanohablantes? —Pregunto Rarity pues cada semana parecía obtener un nuevo elemento para su grupo y cada vez más atractivo que el anterior.

—Facebook—Contesto de forma burlona mientras Pinkie se tomaba una y mil selfis con el nuevo miembro de C.H. que no parecía nada pudoroso a la hora de las mil fotografías—¿Vez? Pinkie aprendió a no preguntar y solo disfrutarlo—El de cabello rizados solo ponía una sonrisa sensual mientras Pinkie apretaba los labios en la foto.

—Entonces ¿Cómo dices que se escribe? —Pregunto mientras buscaba al chico para agregarlo a la famosa red social más este abrió los ojos ante la pregunta.

—Oh si, ya que lo mencionas…No tengo Facebook—Ese comentario fue bastante sospechoso para la pelirrosa.

—Uhm… ¿Twitter? ¿En qué arroba te busco? —Sus ojos se entrecerraron suavemente.

—Eh, tampoco tengo de eso…Yo que apenas usaba el Periscope en sus días—Soltó una risa bastante nerviosa, sin duda ocultaba algo.

—_Muy bien señor Españolete usted y yo tenemos un asunto ahora_—El resto de las Mane Six abrieron los ojos con sorpresa ¿Cuándo cascos Pinkie Pie aprendió a hablar español? Se le notaba el acento americano pero hablaba más que entendiblemente.

—…_Muy bien, ¿Ninguna aquí habla español verdad?_ —Ella solo asintió suavemente, Sunset y Twilight no habían llegado por lo que estaban más que seguros—_Aquí te va…Nadie debe saber esto más que tú y yo_—Tomo una bocanada de aire antes de comenzar a dar una larga perorata en español.

—¿Alguien entiende que henos están hablando? —Se preguntaba Applejack quien seguía en cierto shock ante la habilidad de Pinkie para aprender un idioma en un par de semanas.

—No lo sé…Pero parece interesante—Murmuro Fluttershy ante las caras que Pinkie ponía y las gesticulaciones aunadas a los gestos de manos que hacia Toro.

—… ¡_Ay madrecita!_ —La pelirrosa se sujetó el rostro de forma dramática como se haría en una novela colombiana.

—_Callada preciosa, esto debe quedar entre tú y yo ¿Vale?_ —Tardo un segundo en razonarlo pero asintió suavemente.

—Entendido pues—Se giró hacia sus amigas antes de abrir la boca de manera exagerada—…Es Hípster, por eso no tiene redes sociales—Un largo "Oooh" escapo de las chicas, Pinkie era muchas cosas pero no era mentirosa… ¿Verdad?

—Hey chicas…—Llegando por fin a la mesa venían el dúo de cerebritos de C.H. las jóvenes Sparkle y Shimmer tras un nada rápido paseo por la biblioteca—Perdonen la tardanza, estudiábamos para… ¿Y este chico es?... —Pregunto al ver un extraño en la mesa.

—Toro, Toro Vasco—Se presentó extendiendo las manos para tomarle una a cada dama—Y ustedes son _bellezas sin duda…_—El comentario hizo a Sunset alzar una ceja mientras Twilight, no acostumbrada a los halagos solo se coloro ligeramente.

—Olvídalo, ellas tienen novio vaquero—Decía Applejack con una risilla ante los ojos coquetos del joven europeo.

—Bueno, no pueden culparme por saludar cortésmente…Ahora ¿Dónde está ese muchacho? —Se giró en búsqueda del latino que de fondo mostraba tacos hechos como debían de hacerse a la cocinera.

—¡Esto son tacos _señora loca!_ —Seguía discutiendo mientras servía orden tras orden de tacos.

—¿Volvió a pelearse con la cocinera? Sera mejor que vaya y lo—La peli tocino iba a levantarse pero entonces recordó todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora entre ellos, se acomodó nuevamente en su lugar y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

—Sunset, querida…Tienes que contarnos que paso entre ustedes dos—Como siempre Rarity le ofreció una suave palmada en la espalda buscando calmar su dolor mental.

—Chicas, fue algo que yo… ¿Te importa? —Mejilla a mejilla con la joven Pie estaba el madrileño que solo asintió suavemente.

—Oh cierto, _lo siento preciosa_—Le guiño un ojo suavemente antes de levantarse pero no sin darse un segundo para dejarle un tronado beso a Pinkie en la mejilla—_Llámame_—Murmuro mientras hacia el gesto del teléfono en su oído con los dedos antes de alejarse de espaldas.

—¿Desde cuándo te gustan los españoles? —Pregunto Apple alzando una ceja a lo que la pelirrosa solo soltó una risilla.

—Más vale que no le hagas nada a mis jugadores—Advirtió Dashie picándole un costado a la fiestera.

—Chicas, tengo algo que contarles…Pero no pueden decírselo a nadie, es algo demasiado personal…—Las Mane Six asintieron, nadie jamás traicionaría la confianza de Sunset que lucía verdaderamente afligida—Yo…Engañe a Flash—Las quijadas no tardaron en caer al suelo—Yo se…Soy horrenda—Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, trataron de acercarse lo más posible deseosas de apoyarla en ese momento de aflicción—¿Recuerdan lo que les dije de mi…celo? —Murmuro suavemente, ahora todo tenía sentido.

—Oh Sunset…—Dash iba a tomar sus manos pero entonces lo entendió todo, sin más le dio una cachetada sonora—¡¿Fue con?! —Se contuvo de gritar acercándose para susurrar—¿Tuviste sexo con Eagle? ¿Por eso estaba tan inspirado en el juego? —Demasiada información, cuando dijo que engaño a Flash pensaron besos, quizás manoseos… ¿Pero sexo? Eso era extraño en Sunset y más si se pensaba que fue con Fire Eagle.

—…Si Dash, tuve sexo con Eagle—Admitió al fin, no podía creer que lo dijera de frente—Yo…Lo confronté después de días sin hablarnos, estaba enojada, furiosa…Entonces peleamos, nos insultamos, nos gritamos a la cara…—Casi se da una cachetada a sí misma, casi se excita al recordarlo.

—Ow…—Por su parte Fluttershy solo se estaba sonrojando más y más, Rarity se abanicaba suavemente, Applejack se hecho aire con el sombrero para evitar que sus pecosas mejillas se vieran enrojecidas, Pinkie solo movía las cejas de manera demasiado constante.

—Chicas, no sé qué hacer…—Mientras ella buscaba consejo Twilight no sabía cómo responder, su mente estaba demasiado confundida entre todo lo que pasaba…Y para empeorar las cosas un mensaje de texto llego a su teléfono, normalmente no contestaría en un momento así pero al ver quien lo mando se levantó de su lugar.

—Lo siento chicas, debo contestar…—Murmuro muy apenada por la intromisión antes de alejarse del grupo, en la pantalla del teléfono se podía leer un nombre… "Velvet" el primer mensaje que le mandaba en meses, siendo los últimos mensajes de odio puro pero ahora le pedía verla en el pasillo, solo paso por la puerta se encontró con la chica rebelde que le vio de reojo con total fastidio.

—Perra, no creí que vinieras…Y menos tan rápido—Se separó de la pared caminando a ella, su aura parecía siempre enojada, siempre lista para soltar un golpe—Tengo que preguntarte algo…—Trago saliva, esto no podía ser bueno.

—¿Qué…Que deseas preguntarme Velvet? —Su tono demostraba el temor que sentía.

—¿Qué relación tienes con Fire Eagle? —La pregunta la dejo un tanto sorprendida, no sabía bien que responder y parte de ella pensaba que la joven que fungía como su "mejor amiga" quizás estaría celosa o algo parecido como lo estaba de su hermano "robado" por Twilight.

—Yo…Yo solo he hablado con él un par de veces, no le conozco mucho—Contesto rápida y sincera, no quería hacerla disgustar con titubeos o parecidos.

—Ya veo…Entonces harás algo por mí, si haces esto te dejare en paz… ¿Qué me dices?... —Sus ojos se abrieron con esperanza ¿Una vida sin Velvet amenazándola? ¿Qué podía perder? —Solo debes hacerme un pequeño favor…—Su endiablada sonrisa lo mostraba…No era correcto hacer tratos con el diablo…Pero no tenía otra opción pues los moretones que le dejaba se hacían cada vez más difíciles de ocultar.

Devuelta dentro de la cafetería las chicas alentaban a Sunset con su problema, era obvio que haber engañado a Flash Sentry no estaba bien pero lo que en un momento pareció ser un "impulso loco" podría tener algo más oculto como Rarity le decía.

—Solo piénsalo…De todos los chicos que has conocido en el mundo humano ¿Con cuál has tenido relaciones además de Flash en su primera ves y con Eagle? Querida, es más que obvio que te sientes atraída por el pero tu mente se niega a creerlo…Por alguna extraña razón—Sunset alzo una ceja por su ultimo comentario.

—¿Extraña razón? ¿De que hablas? —Ahora sí que querían pegarle.

—Déjame le doy otra cachetada—Se quejó Dash haciendo el ademan de golpearla—Tierra a cabeza de tocino, el tipo es un atleta natural y tiene mucho futuro en el deporte—Un punto a su favor.

—Es un chico amable y muy cariñoso, además que cuida mucho a su hermanita—Fluttershy siempre admirando los buenos modales y tratos de otros.

—Sin contar que es un chico noble que se esfuerza mucho por hacer lo correcto—Puntualizo Rarity que lejos de sentirse alejada por el muchacho tras su primer "raspado encuentro" encontraba siempre en él una sonrisa sincera y amigable a pesar de los tropiezos.

—Es un chico trabajador Sunset, de esos ya no hay—Continuo Applejack ya que el muchacho le había ayudado a ella y sus hermanos en el rancho Apple un par de veces por su experiencia en el área.

—Sin contar que es el segundo chico más atractivo después de Sky Whisper de acuerdo a la revista de Photo Finish—De pronto recibió un numero de la revista del día—Tercero, Sky paso a segundo y el nuevo esta en primero… ¡Pero mira estos abdominales! —Volteo mostrando una foto de Tlec sin camisa en la fiesta sucedida en casa de Sky.

—Quizás…Tienen razón… ¿Pero y si yo no le gusto de esa manera? —Cinco pares de ojos la vieron con total incredulidad.

—…Sunset, hasta yo puedo ver que le gustas—Un comentario así viniendo de cualquiera era entendible… ¿Pero de Fluttershy? La cosa estaba seria.

—Yo…Necesito hablar con Tlec—Se levantó lentamente de su lugar, debía buscar al joven latino—…Pero primero debo hablar con Flash—Todo en su debido orden, primero debía terminar su actual novio si deseaba meterse en un nuevo embrollo amoroso, tomo su teléfono mandándole un mensaje al guitarrista pues quería verlo en persona.

El chico respondió bastante rápido, como siempre, y aseguraron el lugar para verse. Un minuto después los chicos se encontraron frente a la estatua de la escuela, el joven guitarrista se acercó para besarla pero ella se separó ligeramente poniendo una mano en sus labios.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto un tanto confundido por lo que hacía, Sunset le vio con unos ojos tristes.

—Flash…Debemos hablar—Se cruzó de brazos tomando sus codos con cada palma antes de suspirar pesadamente—Yo…Nuestra relación no es lo que pensé que sería…—La mera frase bastaba para comprender lo que sucedía.

—… ¿Acaso no te hago feliz? —Fue la duda fundamental, el hecho de que ella se quisiera separar solo le hacía sentir que había fallado.

—Tú no eres el culpable de esto Flash, soy yo…Soy una persona horrenda…—Se trató de alejar pero el chico la cogió del hombro evitando esto.

—No digas eso Sunset, tu eres una gran chica—Aseguro jalándola un poco para evitar que marcara distancia—Yo…Sé que pasamos por muchas cosas juntos, pero siempre supe que no nos gustábamos tanto…—Paso su mano libre por su nuca buscando calmar un poco la tensión—… ¿Es una buena persona? —La peli tocino le vio con algo de sorpresa—Tu sabes…El chico que te gusta—Él lo sabía…No era tan tonto como parecía.

—Si…Es un gran chico, ni yo misma sé que pasa conmigo y con el…Pero necesito esclarecer esta situación…—Acaricio suavemente su rostro con una mano—Eres demasiado bueno Flash…Espero que tu encuentres la felicidad que mereces, con alguien mucho mejor que yo…—El muchacho soltó una ligera risa acariciándole la mejilla.

—Tu eres una gran persona Sunset…No es como si me hubieses engañado o algo ¿Eh? —Su sonrisa culpable lo dijo todo pero no quiso hacer más comentarios—Así que ve, se feliz…Yo te prometo que igual buscare mi felicidad y seguiré siendo tu amigo—Un rápido abrazo se propició entre ambos, al final Flash era solo un buen chico…

Un momento para recuperarse de lágrimas traicioneras basto para que Sunset estuviese lista para lo que seguía…Debía hablar con Tlec, camino de vuelta a la cafetería, tenía tiempo todavía antes de que el tiempo de descanso pasara por lo que todo estaba en orden…Por fin su vida estaba cayendo en lugar, nada podía….

—Oye, Shimmer—Esa voz…Se giró viendo la enorme y burlona sonrisa de Velvet Crystal que pareciera querer reírse por alguna razón, se le acerco lentamente acariciando su hombro—En serio lo siento…Lamento el tipo de amigas que tienes, pero quiero que sepas que conmigo no tendrás estos problemas—Los ojos de la expony se abrieron suavemente.

—¿De que estas hablando Crystal? —Algo no le estaba gustando para nada.

—¿Oh? ¿No lo has visto? —La jalo suavemente hacia la puerta de la cafetería, entre abriendo ligeramente para que viese dentro. En la barra de la cafetería, después de un intenso debate con la cocinera Tlec al fin parecía dignarse a comer pero antes de llegar con Sky y Toro se topó con una Twilight Sparkle salvaje.

—¿Qué? ¿Twilight hablando con Tlec? Eso no tiene nada de malo—Musito con un tono severo, aunque tuvieron un lindo momento juntas no dudaba de la maldad natural de Velvet.

—Eso dije yo hace tiempo con mi hermano…Confía en mis palabras Shimmer, ella es una zorra—La palabra le hizo reaccionar al instante.

—¡No digas eso de Twilight! —Le apunto con severidad más la aludida solo tomo su mano suavemente.

—Te lo digo como tu amiga…No confíes en ella, cuando estés llorosa puedes buscarme con gusto te escuchare—Se dio la vuelta despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano—Sayonara…—Mientras se alejaba no evito poner una tremenda sonrisa en labios ¡Que fácil era jugar con ella!

—Claro que no, Twilight no es así…—Se decía más a si misma que a alguien en concreto, quizás esa no fuese la princesa de Equestria que conocía pero Twilight era todo menos una roba novios…No es que fuesen novios oficialmente o algo parecido, pero era obvio que una chica como Twilight jamás en la vida haría algo como eso, sin más entro a la cafetería de nuevo, encaminándose directo hacia el moreno más que dispuesta a pedirle una cita—Tlec, ¿Podemos? —Estaba casi por alcanzarlo cuando escucho algo que la dejo helada.

—¿Quisieras salir conmigo?...Quizás…Un café o algo—No podía ser…Twilight, su Twilight, acababa de invitar al mexicano a salir.

—Eh… ¿Algo así como…como salir, salir? —Pregunto un tanto confundido, no estaba del todo acostumbrado a eso de las citas.

—Pues si…Como…Como una cita—Tan imposible de creerse como fuese había pasado, una de sus mejores "amigas" acababa de invitar al chico que ella descaradamente mostro atracción por, Sunset tomo una gran bocanada de aire…Quizás no había comprendido del todo, Twilight no era buena en eso de las relaciones interpersonales y aun así era obvio que Tlec jamás aceptaría salir con ella… ¿Verdad?

—…Seguro ¿Por qué no? —Puso una de sus típicas y enormes sonrisas en labios, Twilight parecía ser una buena chica y él no estaba en ninguna relación…De hecho siendo la chica que le gustaba una persona en una relación ¿Por qué no intentarlo? El problema fue que al decirlo un insonoro "crack" acompaño la total y completa ruptura del corazón de Sunset Shimmer que solo se cubrió la boca con una mano.

—¿Deberás? —La piel violeta no evito sonrojarse suavemente, el pedido de Velvet fue extraño y si bien Tlec no era un mal chico, o feo en lo mínimo, no entendió porque pidió semejante cosa—Genial, este…No soy muy buena en esto….¿Quisieras que nos viéramos frente a la escuela? Tras tu entrenamiento y eso…—Y además parecía pensar mucho en el como para saber que tenía entrenamiento ¡Se había sacado la lotería!

—Es muy lindo de tu parte, seguro te alcanzare después de ducharme—No supo muy bien que hacer por lo que solo se acercó dándole un tronado beso en la mejilla que apeno más a la come libros—Te veré entonces Twilight—Entonces se alejó encaminándose a una mesa para comer, mesa en la que Sky Whisper ya esperaba aplaudiendo como una foca con retraso mental y le llamaba Casanova por su aparente "conquista" de la cotizada pero escurridiza señorita Sparkle.

—¡Sunset! —En cuanto el latino se movió al fin pudo verla, la expony estaba de pie en el mismo punto admirando como el chico que admitió unos minutos atrás estar enamorada se alejaba feliz de la vida pensando en tener una cita con otra chica…Otra chica que era una de sus mejores amigas que parecía haberla traicionado—Espera, yo—Pero no pudo decir más pues la peli tocino solo salió disparada de la cafetería, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que no quería derramar pero por si mismas fluían cual cantaros.

Por uno de los pasillos Velvet daba lentos pasos, no sabía que sucedía en la cafetería pero muy bien lo esperaba pues lo había orquestado todo y cual perfecto guion Sunset apareció envistiéndola con fuerza pero no de coraje…Si no en un fuerte abrazo mientras seguía llorando a mas no poder.

—Tenías razón…Ella…Ella lo invito a salir…—La aludida solo torció los labios ligeramente, no podía verle por estar abrazada a su pecho y le acogió con casi maternal cariño acariciando su espalda.

—No te preocupes Sunset…Ella no te seguirá haciendo daño, esa perra traidora te apuñalo por la espalda justo como lo hizo conmigo…Pero yo no lo hare, yo seré tu amiga como ninguna de esas malditas lo hizo—Su comentario le hizo pensar… ¿Las demás no sabían que Twilight tramaba eso? ¿Por qué le dijeron que le pidiese a Tlec salir si es que sabían de las intenciones de Twilight? ¿Acaso la preferían a ella por parecerse a la princesa de la amistad?

—Yo…Yo no sé qué creer…—

—Oh querida Sunset…Déjamelo todo a mi…—

**Chan, chan ¡Chan!**

**Drama, me gusta el drama.**

**¿Qué creen que ocurrirá ahora?**

**¿Toro los volverá locos con los entrenamientos?**

**¿Tlec y Twilight serán una buena pareja? ¿El Ship de Pinkie Pie quedara arruinado?**

**¿Sera que Sunset se volverá lesbiana? ¿Qué tramara Velvet Lotus (Crystal)?**

**¿Qué habrán discutido Pinkie y Toro en Taco?**

**¿´Porque hago preguntas que se supone sea yo el que conteste?**

**Todo eso y más ¡Quizás! Sea contestado en el siguiente capítulo que incluye algo muy especial…**

**¡Wonderbolt High VS Canterlot High!**

**¡Hasta la próxima todo-pony!**

**¬w¬**


	13. Amistades y traiciones

**¡Gracias por el apoyo todo-pony!**

**Este tipo de cosas motivan a uno a seguir escribiendo, el drama seguirá fluyendo, ¿Qué más quisieran ver? ¿Más drama? ¿Más comedia? ¿Más lemon? Porque algo me dice que quieren lemon comicodramatico.**

**Solo un apartado para Guest que hizo una muy buena pregunta:**

**¿Por qué Twilight teniendo de novio a Red Lotus accedió a la orden de Velvet de salir con Tlec?**

**Excelente pregunta y quizás no lo he mostrado lo suficiente, por eso pido una disculpa, Twilight Sparkle del mundo humano es una chica tímida y con pocas habilidades sociales ¿Qué significa esto? Que al ser víctima de un bullying tan severo como al que Velvet la somete la hace fácilmente manipulable por la asiática.**

**Velvet no es una buena chica, ella lastima a Twilight para que la obedezca. Aunque Red Lotus clama que ella es su novia ella jamás accedió a esto, solo lo deja decirlo porque el chico es muy amable con ella y obviamente no le quiere romper el corazón.**

**¿Ahora ven porque todo se pondrá muy feo?**

**Pero bueno, sigamos con esta historia que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer todavía antes de que esta historia llegue a su explosivo clímax.**

**Capítulo 13: Amistades y traiciones.**

La situación en Canterlot High estaba demasiado densa pero a la vez no pasaba nada, como la calma previa a una tormenta de proporciones bíblicas. Tras las clases el equipo de futbol de C.H. se reunió en la cancha para el entrenamiento diario que ahora era dirigido por el nuevo elemento que parecía ser todo un profesional en el tema pues los iba a hacer sudar la camiseta a mas no poder.

—Esto…Representa disciplina—Explicaba mientras colocaba una polaina de tres kilos en la pierna derecha de Rainbow, no le importaba que fuese la capitana y mucho menos que fuese una chica—Y esto…Representa fuerza—Le puso la otra, las ajusto haciendo que la chica pusiera una morisqueta de fastidio—Necesitan ambas para ganar cualquier partido y más importante: Para ganar torneos—El resto estaba dudoso pero terminaron colocándose las polainas.

—¿Esperas que corramos con esto? —Pregunto uno de sus laterales, la idea de correr con seis kilos en las piernas sonaba más que inverosímil.

—Así es, sin contar a la Capitana ustedes son lentísimos…Necesitamos fuerza, velocidad, disciplina todo eso junto les hará completar todos sus objetivos—Apunto a la pista—Quiero que completen los 100 metros en 18 segundos—La idea sonaba más que ilógica, el correr 100 metros en 18 segundos sonaba como algo "lograble" pero hacerlo con polainas de tanto peso en los tobillos estaba más que imposible—¡Corre! —Sky Whisper fue el primero en intentarlo pero no logro menos de 27 segundos a pesar de ser de los más altos y por ende con mejor zancada del equipo.

—¡Carajo como pesa! —Cayo de cara al suelo terminando los 100 metros.

—¡Corre! —Velvet lo intento por igual pero termino tropezando por el desbalance de las pesas maldiciendo por todo lo alto—Hay un largo camino por recorrer…—Ni siquiera Rainbow lo había logrado, sin más cogió un montón de balones y comenzó a arrojárselos, todos los recibieron menos Tlec pues Velvet detuvo el suyo y se lo aventó en la cara antes de sonreírle.

—¿Es eso música? —Tras disgustarse por el golpe Tlec no pudo evitar escuchar trompetas de fondo o algo parecido.

—_¡Hoy la lucha empieza!_ —El 10 alzo su balón antes de darle una salvaje patada clavándola en una portería que estaba a casi cuarenta metros de donde él estaba de pie a pesar de traer las polainas dejando a todos sorprendidos—_Esa es la…Misión_—Apunto a los 10 metros del área chica en señal que todos tiraran desde allí queriendo que clavaran un gol aun con las polainas.

Comenzaron entonces con la práctica de tiros, era prácticamente imposible anotar con fuerza ya que el peso hacía difícil levantar la pierna para poder dar la patada, Rainbow por su parte lograba patear con fuerza pero sin ángulo alguno mandándola a volar. Tlec por su parte no podía mantenerse en el ángulo apropiado para aplicar "efecto" a la pelota como siempre lo hacía en sus tiros libres mientras Velvet la mandaba por un costado sin ángulo o fuerza haciéndola maldecir por todo lo alto…De nuevo.

—_Niñas me mandaron…Para tal, labor_—Antes que le gritaran apunto a Velvet y Rainbow diciendo fuera de la canción "No es sexista" acerca de su comentario, luego de eso los ponía a subir y bajar escalones en las gradas que rodeaban la cancha de soccer pero esto causo múltiples tropezones por las polainas que cada minuto parecían pesar mucho más para los jóvenes, al final Knock Kicker cayó desde la punta de la escalinata llevándose a todos con el—_Es la chusma peor que he visto aquí…Entenderán lo que virtud…Jugadores fuertes, un equipo ganador…Serán hoy_—

Ante los insultos de Velvet el solo la jalo de la camiseta arrojándola para que siguiera el circuito, no parecía intimidado por la generalmente agresiva chica que por igual no encontraba a alguien doblegable en el europeo.

—_Mantener la calma…En la tempestad_—Ahora ponía a todos a tirar contra Knock Kicker que se veía acribillado a tiros en casi toda dirección, el usaba las polainas en las manos para acelerar su agilidad con la misma y la fuerza con la que recibía los tiros pero no podía mantenerse de pie al moverse a los costados por el peso—_Siempre en equilibrio y en vencer…Pensar_—

Se puso de pie frente a todos ordenando que patearan con todas sus fuerzas, por más que lanzaban balones el detenía todos con el pie bajando las pelotas sin esfuerzo y pateando con fuerza dentro de la portería ordenando ahora a Rainbow que lo hiciera…Pero acabo bañada a pelotazos mientras Toro se daba una palmada en la frente.

—_Son patéticos…Escuálidos…_—Le dio un ligero empujón con la cadera a Sky que cayó de lado, agotado con solo esos 20 minutos de entrenamiento a pesar de ser un defensa central y por ende que debía ser de los más fuertes físicamente—_Nunca entienden que paso…_—Negó pesadamente, estaba siendo demasiado amable con ellos—_Jugadores fuertes, un equipo campeón…Serán hoy_—Se hizo los nudillos crujir, ahora sí que se iba a poner serio con ellos.

—_No puedo casi respirar_—Se quejaba Knock Kicker que era el más "llenito" del equipo y por ende el que menos solía correr, sobre todo por ser el portero.

—_Solo pido despedirme_—Lloriqueaba Sky Whisper a quien le pusieron una polaina extra en el tórax para hacer pecho.

—_En fuerza siempre fui una decepción_—Ahora era Velvet quien cantaba pues ella era ágil, no fuerte eso era un hecho.

—_Este wey nos va a matar_—Murmuraba Eagle que sentía como le quemaban las respiraciones.

—_Que no vaya a destruirme_—Rainbow se agacho de milagro evitando un "pase" de Toro que por poco le arranca la cabeza de lugar.

—¡_Ojalá supiera yo hablar español!_ —Canto el 4 pues pensaba que así quizás le tendría un poquito más de piedad…Aunque no le mostraba piedad alguna a Tlec.

—_¡Vencer!_ —Gritaban todos mientras intentaban de nuevo el circuito de 100 metros pero la mayoría ni podía completarlo por el cansancio.

—_¡Fuertes cual veloz torrente!_ —Les motivaba a que siguieran a pesar del dolor y el cansancio—_¡Disparen con la fuerza de un gran tifón!_ —Practica de tiros pero sencillamente no concretaban nada—_¡Luchen como un fuego ardiente!_ —Sky no podía detener ninguno de sus avances, cada intento el solo hacia un recorte y dejaba al defensa mal parado, se pasó las manos por la cara…Era demasiado para ellos.

Rainbow intento los 100 metros de nuevo pero apenas dio seis pasos termino tropezándose con sus propios pies, golpeo el suelo con coraje mientras lágrimas de furia se acumulaban en sus ojos no podía creer que ella no pudiese lograr algo tan "sencillo" como eso.

—_Pronto Crystal High…Nos va a aplastar, pero si obedecen…Lograremos: Ganar_—La peli arcoíris alzo la mirada ¿Cómo se atrevía? Apretó los puños con fuerza, el solo negó ligeramente viéndola—_Tu no sirves…En un juego cruel, recoge tus cosas: No hay tal virtud_—Le dio la espalda.

—…_Vencer…_—Murmuraba mientras se levantaba a pesar de sentir las piernas hechas de gelatina, todos se sorprendieron que ella sacara fuerzas de flaqueza ante semejante cansancio pero se puso de pie y comenzó a correr.

—_Fuertes cual veloz torrente…_—Ella iba acelerando, no parecía querer detenerse puesto que ya iba en 20 metros en un par de segundos—_¡Disparando con la fuerza de un gran tifón!_ —Treinta metros y no paraba, su frente bañada en sudor pero ella seguía sin importarle nada—_¡Luchar como un fuego ardiente!_ —Setenta metros, su cuerpo parecía brillar incluso y sin más cayó sobre la línea de los 100 metros…Todos vieron hacia Toro que admiraba un cronometro en su mano antes de poner una ligera sonrisa en labios mostrando el resultado: 16.8 segundos, todos saltaron al instante corriendo hacia ella con todo y polainas para felicitarla por semejante y casi inhumano logro.

—_¡Vencer!_ —

Velvet corría con fuerza a pesar de las polainas, sin más le llego un balón de Toro con potencia pero ella solo alzo la pierna cual bailarina cogiéndolo en pleno aire y bajándolo sin esfuerzo antes de rematar a portería con una gran colocación gritando al terminar la jugada.

—_¡Fuertes cual veloz torrente!_ —

Toro iba con el balón en los pies hacia Sky, trato de evadirlo de nueva cuenta pero el defensa se le barrio con fuerza pero directo al balón deteniendo su intento de ataque sin cometer falta alguna, cayó al suelo por esto pero el 4 le ofreció la mano con una sonrisilla burlona. El europeo le sonrió y la cogió para levantarse felicitándolo.

—_¡Con la fuerza de un gran tifón!_ —Kicker volvía a ser acribillado a tiros pero ahora detenía cuanto balón le patearan, saltando hasta 15 centímetros con todo y las polainas.

—_¡Luchar como un fuego ardiente!_ —Irónicamente, Fire Eagle era el último en el entrenamiento viendo la barrera de practica puesta a una distancia muy corta. El solo se quedó de pie suspirando con fuerza, estaba bañado en sudor pero no le importo solo tomo impulso y corrió hacia el balón dándole una salvaje patada que hizo se elevara y luego bajara de golpe clavándose en el fondo de la portería a pesar de todo.

—¡Muy bien _carajo! _¡Esto quería ver! —Estaban hechos lo que le seguía a polvo, aun así y a pesar de los múltiples ataques en el entrenamiento se sentían muy realizados al completarlo en una pieza—Sigan así muchachos, suden la camiseta y no habrá quien pueda detenerlos, ni en el futbol ni en la vida—Toro no fue solo a decirles que hacer, el mismo hizo todo el circuito tanto para enseñarles como para mantenerse en forma por lo que no podían decir que él no estaba partiéndose el alma por ellos también—A las duchas, los veo mañana temprano—Aplaudió dejándoles partir al fin.

—¡Viejo estoy hecho! —Antes que terminara su frase Sky Whisper cayó al pasto de cara escuchándose murmullos que parecían ser diversas maldiciones.

—Ni me digas…Ahora tengo que ir a bañarme, Twilight ya debe estarme esperando—Tlec se desabrocho las polainas lentamente, era casi placentero quitarse esos seis kilos extra de encima.

—Oye hermano, he querido preguntarte…—Murmuro el mejor amigo del latino girando el rostro para dejar de darle la cara al pasto—No te sientes... ¿Mal? Ya sabes, por salir con la amiga de Shimmer y todo eso…—Tlec solo parpadeo ligeramente.

—No me hagas pensar en cosas que no deseo pensar…—Su vida parecía una montaña rusa entre jodida y maravillosa, de momento todo estaba en orden…Sin contar su corazón roto, la migra sobre su trasero y el hecho que tenía una nueva madre adoptiva, cosa que no podía contarle a nadie pues era la subdirectora.

—Bueno, bueno…Aun así: Buena esa, Sparkle es linda—Comenzó a mover sus cejas, ahora si parecía el mismo Whisper de siempre.

—Sí, supongo que si…Iré a ducharme—Tras dejar todo en su lugar se dirigió hacia las duchas, la mayoría no las usaba pues eran pudorosos de verse entre sí y por preferir llegar a sus hogares para bañarse pero Tlec tenía una cita y deseaba apresurarse por lo que ir hasta su hogar era demasiado tiempo que perder.

El latino llego a las duchas cerrando la puerta del casillero de varones quitándose la camisa lentamente, estaba bañada en sudor…Seguro olía terrible, se quitó los shorts después de los zapatos deportivos colocándose una toalla antes de girarse y tener el susto de su vida al encontrarse con una persona…Una Velvet Crystal salvaje.

—_¡La puta madre!_ —Casi pego un salto, la chica seguía en su uniforme deportivo, sudada como lo estaba el.

—Hola campeón, lindo paquete—Decía a burla pues aparentemente había alcanzado a verle la "mercancía" cuando se estaba desvistiendo.

—¿Qué haces aquí _Terciopelo?_ —Trato de contenerse, quería gritarle por lo descarada que estaba siendo—No voy a—

—Sí, si no vas a hacerlo conmigo…Empiezo a pensar que eres gay—Se mofo mientras daba un paso hacia el haciendo al chico retroceder—Tan lindo…Como sea, me entere que saldrás con Sparkle—…No había pensado en eso, seguro ahora ella iba a hacerle un pleito enorme—Me alegro, así ella se alejara de mi hermano y tu podrás estar con una chica que no sea una perra como Shimmer—Okay…Eso no lo vio venir.

—Pero…pensé que la odiabas—Alzo una ceja, algo estaba muy mal con ella sin duda alguna.

—Oh la odio…Pero la odio porque sale con mi hermano, si ella deja de salir con mi hermano por estar con otro chico quizás hasta podría recuperar a mi amiga… ¿No crees que sería magnífico? —El latino solo asintió suavemente, tenía lógica—El tiempo que llevo aquí me hizo darme cuenta de lo importante que es la amistad…Quizás gracias a ti Twilight y yo podamos ser amigas, si la alejas de mi hermano claro…—Sonaba demasiado, demasiado lógico.

—Bueno…Supongo que tienes razón, si esto te ayuda para no seguir odiando a una buena persona no veo problema en salir con Twilight…Ella es una buena chica después de todo—La idea de salir con ella y llegar más allá de solo amistad no sonaba mal pero tampoco era su idea más clara, ahora sonaba mucho más importante.

—Perfecto, llévala a un lugar lindo—Sin más le coloco un billete de 100 dólares en el borde de la toalla viendo hacia abajo—Y pórtate mal con ella…Se nota que le encanta duro—Se dio la vuelta caminando lentamente, agitando sus caderas de forma exagerada como era usual.

—…Me siento sucio—Murmuro para sí mismo, esto se sentía mal…No sobre la cita si no el dinero mientras estaba desnudo.

La joven Lotus salió del lugar con una sonrisa en labios mientras cogía su teléfono admirando una foto que había tomado de Tlec, una donde se podía admirar su… "masculinidad" una foto que ella usaría sin duda alguna para su propio beneficio después de editarla un poco.

—Oh pobre Sunset…Enterarse que Eagle manda estas cosas a Twilight…—Comenzó a reír mientras seguía caminando, no podía creer lo bien que le estaban saliendo las cosas…Pronto Sunset seria suya, Twilight se alejaría de su hermano y todo gracias a Tlec Huautli.

15 minutos después el latino estaba listo, corriendo lo más rápido posible para no llegar tarde pues faltaban 2 minutos para la hora acordada con Twilight que ya esperaba frente a la estatua de la escuela, normalmente estaría muy nerviosa por lo que iba a pasar pero no dejaba de recibir mensajes de Velvet.

"Diviértete, más te vale te invite a salir de nuevo"

—"Lo se…Hare lo mejor posible" —

"Joder Sparkle, no es neurociencia: Solo muéstrale el escote"

Se sonrojo ante su comentario.

—"Sabes que no soy así…"

"Lo fuiste con mi hermano" Carita enojada.

—"¡Sabes que no!" — Carita triste.

"Solo metete en sus pantalones y asegura la relación: No lo arruines" Emoji de cuchillito.

—¡Hey, Twilight! —La chica se sorprendió al ser llamada por quien sería su cita guardando su teléfono tan rápido como pudo.

—Oh, Tlec…Que bueno verte—Le iba a extender una mano como saludo más el chico le dio un tronado beso en la mejilla.

—Lamento la tardanza, el entrenamiento fue brutal—Se disculpaba mientras mostraba sus piernas que temblaban ligeramente.

—Oh… ¿Preferirías que dejáramos esto para otro día?... —El chico negó suavemente.

—No te preocupes, jamás te dejaría abajo—Su sonrisa era demasiado…Honesta, ella no evito sonrojarse ligeramente pero su piel violeta ayudaba a camuflajear bastante.

—Gracias…—Trato de calmarse un poco, tomo aire con fuerza—¿A dónde quieres ir? —No era buena en eso de las citas.

—Podemos ir por algo de comer ¿Tienes hambre? —Ella asintió suavemente ante su sugerencia, sin más camino junto al chico...Se notaba cansado, muy cansado pero aun así le sonreía con relación.

—Dime… ¿De dónde eres?...Digo, sé que eres de México pero…—Sus palabras salían de manera torpe, tratando de buscar un orden lógico para las mismas.

—Yo soy nacido de Guadalajara, Jalisco…Es una ciudad en el centro del país…Bueno, cerca del mar pero Guadalajara está más hacia el centro—Explicaba mientras recordaba la hermosa tierra que lo vio nacer, sin duda extraña su país…

—No quiero sonar impertinente ni nada pero… ¿Por qué decidieron venir a Estados Unidos? —Ella era naturalmente curiosa, siempre quería saber más de todo…Incluyendo sobre ese ciertamente misterioso moreno.

—Yo… ¿Sabes? Nadie me ha preguntado eso desde que llegue aquí…—Tomo aire antes de mover una de sus manos lentamente para tomar la de Twilight, no evitando sonreír de manera baja y casi tímida—Gracias…Por preocuparte en conocerme un poco—La chica de lentes solo giro el rostro, le daba vergüenza verlo a los ojos.

—No tienes que agradecer…Tampoco tienes que responderme si no deseas—Negó suavemente.

—No tengo problemas en contarlo…Mi madre falleció cuando mi hermana y yo éramos muy jóvenes, yo tenía 12…—Eso la sorprendió, no evitando sentirse mal por preguntar de un tema tan delicado—Nuestro padre decidió entonces que debíamos emigrar al norte, era difícil mantenernos en México…No teníamos dinero para un paso legal al país por lo que terminamos contratando un _Coyote_.

—¿Un…_Coyote?_ —Conocía el significado de la palabra en el sentido literal, un animal, pero algo le decía que no se refería a eso.

—Eh…Es una persona a la que le pagas por pasarte por la frontera…—Explico con calma, las traducciones a veces no le salían como quería—Viajamos por el desierto de Sonora por 3 días y 3 noches…Nuestro padre no aguanto el viaje, lo perdimos cuando pasamos la frontera con Arizona—Twilight no podía creerlo…Había perdido a sus padres, incluso parecía había visto morir a su padre—Me hizo prometerle que protegería a Quetzal por sobre todas las cosas…Y eso hice, trabaje todos los días buscando darle una casa decente y una educación como yo jamás pude tener…—Iba a continuar pero un fuerte abrazo le hizo guardar silencio, la chica se había detenido para sujetarlo de frente en un firme abrazo—…¿Twilight? —Pregunto un tanto sorprendido por su repentino acto.

—Se…Que mucha gente te debe haber dicho que entiende lo que pasaste…Y todo lo que viviste—Comenzó a murmurar en su pecho, no alzaba la vista por nada del mundo—Yo solo…Solo quiero que sepas que no te diré eso…No te diré que te comprendo porque no he pasado lo que tú, no puedo imaginar el dolor que pasaste…Y el hecho que estés aquí, con una sonrisa en los labios, luchando con tanto valor…—Soltó un ligero sollozo antes de al fin alzar la vista mostrándole sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que llevaba poco de haber soltado—¿Cómo puedes ser tan fuerte?... —Una de sus manos lentamente limpio las lágrimas que corrían por la mejilla violeta de la chica.

—Yo…No soy fuerte—Confeso en voz baja, tomando una bocanada de aire—Tengo a mi hermana por quien velar…Su futuro es lo único que me importa, lo único por lo que tengo que luchar es su bienestar. Es el deber de un hermano mayor cuidar a quienes le prosiguieron…—Sus palabras le recordaban demasiado a Shining Armor, un hermano que buscaba proteger a su hermanita.

—Ser fuerte por otros es la verdadera fortaleza…—Murmuro recordando las mismas palabras que su hermano mayor solía decirle cuando quería darle coraje para afrontar los problemas—Me recuerdas demasiado a mi hermano mayor, Shining Armor…El entrenaba a los de Crystal High pero renuncio hace un tiempo cuando vio cómo te trataron en el encuentro entre su escuela y Canterlot—El muchacho se sorprendió ante semejante declaración, se había enterado ese día que el hombre había dejado Crystal pero no el porqué.

—Lo recuerdo bien…El sistema de juego que tenía Crystal era bueno, sin contar…Ya sabes, los apoyos que tenían—No quería recordar esos descarados malos arbitrajes o en serio se enojaría.

—Lo se…Ahora espero que le vaya mejor, mi hermano es un buen hombre…—Se dio cuenta entonces de como cambiaron de tema repentinamente—Entonces… ¿Qué deseas de cenar? Yo puedo invitarte lo que desees…Digo, no es que yo deba pagar por ti porque no tengas dinero, lo que quiero decir es—Era tan torpe al hablar…Bastante linda sin duda, el muchacho soltó una risilla ante su pequeña perdida de calma.

—Relájate…Yo pagare, no te preocupes por eso ¿Okay? —La muchacha sintió la necesidad de protestar pero no pudo hacerlo…Sin más asintió suavemente—Hay un restaurante aquí cerca, vamos _Destello_—Su apellido…Se coloro un poco, sonaba lindo diciéndolo al español.

—Vamos…—Camino a su lado, siempre tomada de la mano pero el chico se giró a ella acariciándose una mejilla con el dedo índice suavemente, rascando ligeramente.

—Por cierto, _Destello_… ¿Me ayudarías con mi tarea de matemáticas? ...Tu eres buena en ello y…—Al mencionar la palabra mágica "Matemáticas" los ojos de Twilight brillaron bajo sus gafas mientras ahora era ella quien le arrastraba dentro del restaurante italiano que habían elegido para cenar.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué se te dificulta? ¿Calculo diferencial? ¿Aplicado? ¿Ecuaciones cuadráticas? Podría enseñarte Algebra lineal y de vectores—Ella lucia verdaderamente emocionada, verla sonreír en lugar de preocupada era bueno para el chico que se angustiaba un poco cuando la notaba tan frustrada.

—Bueno, sé que es imposible ser tan inteligente como tu pero…Me gustaría que me enseñaras de todo un poco—Las peores palabras que le podías decir a una genio como la piel violeta pues ahora estaba sacando libro tras libro de todo lo que le iba a enseñar…Al menos podía dar por hecho que pasaría la materia y que saldría hecho un genio en matemáticas tras esto.

La tarde paso rápidamente, sin darse cuenta terminaron estando dos horas entre comida italiana de buen sabor, muchos libros de matemáticas y mil preguntas de Tlec que sorprendió a Twilight pues no era nada tonto como se podría esperar ante la idea racista de su descendencia latina, hacia muchas preguntas pero todas eran dudas de cosas que él quería saber y no porque no pudiera entenderle…Ella se sorprendió de muy buena manera ante esto. Después de una magnifica comida ya rondaban las seis de la tarde por lo que el acompaño a la chica a su casa pues no era correcto que una damita estuviese fuera a la noche.

—Me divertí mucho _Destello_ eres verdaderamente inteligente—Le halago mientras ambos estaban de pie frente a la puerta de la casa Sparkle, la chica junto sus manos bajando la cabeza suavemente con algo de pena obviamente.

—Tú me sorprendiste…Eres muy inteligente también Tlec, no sé porque necesitas mi ayuda si tú eres en verdad bueno en matemáticas—Ese fue un tremendo halago para el moreno que solo se pasó una mano por el cabello suavemente.

—Es fácil si tienes una gran maestra… ¿No crees?... —Se agacho suavemente para estar un poco más a su altura dejando un beso más en su mejilla derecha, ella alzo el rostro viéndole de cerca…Demasiado cerca—_Destello…yo…_—Sus labios se acercaron a los de la chica que solo fue entrecerrado sus ojos lentamente.

—Tlec…—No estaba acostumbrada a esos tratos interpersonales, actuaba por mero impulso…Pero el suave beso que compartieron fue suficiente para que su cuerpo entero se erizara y de pronto una lampara explotara tras ellos sorprendiendo a la… ¿Pareja?

—¿Qué fue eso? —Twilight se mordió el labio, su magia se había salido de control nuevamente.

—Un corto…seguro fue un corto—Le tomo las manos suavemente para buscar quitar su atención de ese descontrol de sus poderes.

—¿Segura? —Ella solo se limitó a asentir suavemente, ganándose una sonrisa más del moreno—Vale…Te veré mañana ¿Okay? —Le dejo un suave beso en la frente ante la linda actitud de la Sparkle—Cuídate _Mi destello del crepúsculo…_—Quien dijo que el Frances era el lenguaje del amor se notaba que jamás le habían susurrado frases románticas en español.

—Cuídate Tlec…Te veré mañana…—Soltó sus manos lentamente antes de caminar hacia la puerta chocando con está sacando una suave risa torpe tras esto, busco el picaporte y sin más logro abrir entrando tan rápido como podía para ahorrarse la vergüenza.

Se apegó a la puerta lentamente, una mano toco sus labios ante el recuerdo de ese suave beso por parte del 11 de los Wondercolts…No evito sonreír como la chiquilla enamorada que era, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sintió algo así? Quizás cuando tuvo ese enamoramiento infantil con su hermano en la secundaria pero ahora era muy diferente, muy real…Nada podía arruinarle la felicidad.

—¿Oh? —Quizás si…Un mensaje llego a su teléfono, lo reviso al instante como era típico pues no solía recibir muchos salvo de sus padres y más recientemente…De Velvet.

"Bien hecho, Shimmer está destrozada porque le quitaste el novio, accedió incluso a salir conmigo un rato…Muy bien Sparkle, ahora solo mantente alejada de mi hermano y pegada al chocolate" acompañado de un Emoji de cuchillo, Twilight dejo caer el teléfono al suelo tras al fin haber entendido lo que había pasado…Había traicionado a su amiga, había salido con alguien importante para ella ¿Ahora que podía hacer?...

Mientras tanto Tlec iba de regreso a su hogar, ya era tarde y no quería que su hermana le estuviese esperando mucho…Aunque claro, ahora estaba Luna, eso le hizo bajar la velocidad…Las piernas le temblaban como gelatina, pero como si quisiera joderle más el destino un grito y risas crueles le llamaron la atención.

—…_No es tu pedo, no es tu pedo, no es tu pedo_—Escucho más quejidos del callejón y solo se pasó las manos por la cara—_¡Ya es mi pedo!_ —Dejo su mochila de lado corriendo en esa dirección, a veces ser buena persona era un asco.

—Ya, ya déjenme, por favor…—Un muchacho de anteojos era empujado por tres brabucones, los perros de diamante que solo se reían del pobre cuatro ojos.

—¡Mira como tiembla! —Decía el más grande mientras lo arrojaba hacia el delgaducho antes que el pequeño se agachara dejando que un empujón más tirara al muchacho que era llevado como saco de boxeo de un lado a otro.

—¡Suelta el dinero! —Gritaba uno mientras le cogía de un pie para hacerlo arrastrarse pero antes que siguiera un Tlec salvaje apareció…Con una patada voladora al trasero.

—¡Muy bien, aquí le paran! —Soltó mientras se interponía entre los abusones y el muchacho.

—¡Tu! ¿Qué harás contra nosotros tres? —El pequeñín se paró de frente, el latino solo estiro una mano para ayudar que el pelirrojo en el suelo pudiese levantarse.

—¿Estas bien? —Pregunto ante lo que el aludido solo asintió suavemente—Muy bien ¿Quieren saber que hare con ustedes 3?... —Choco los puños suavemente, había aprendido mucho en las calles de Guadalajara como para no saber cómo ganar un 3 vs 1.

—No, no puedes pelear con ellos ¡Te van a aplastar! —El golpeado trataba de alejarlo de la pelea.

—Ah no, llevo mucho tiempo queriendo desquitarme de muchas cosas…—Sin más tomo la tapa de un basurero arrugando la nariz con gran coraje.

15 minutos de violencia sin sentido después.

—… ¿Cómo hiciste eso? —El muchacho se acomodó los lentes, no podía creer que lo había logrado con solo un par de golpes y ningún moretón visible.

—Años de práctica… ¿Estas bien? —Le sacudió suavemente el polvo de la chamarra—Soy Tlec ¿Y tú? —Le puso una sonrisilla en labios.

—Eh…—Parpadeo suavemente, sorprendido por su actitud tan amigable tras semejante golpiza—Soy Sunburst…No sé qué hice para que me salvaras pero…En serio, gracias; te debo la vida—Le agradeció con una cálida sonrisa.

—No me gusta ver a personas abusando de otros, no es justo que se abuse de los débiles…Sin ofender—El pelirrojo solo soltó una risa ante su comentario.

—No te preocupes…Las cosas físicas no son lo mío, mi novia siempre dice que—Antes de que pudiese continuar una estela violeta salió de la nada envistiendo con fuerza al muchacho.

—¡Sunburst, ¿Dónde rayos estabas?! —Un par de ojos morados lo veían con total enojo, pero a la ves con preocupación.

—Lo siento Starlight…Unos tipos me atacaron, pero este chico me ayudo—Ahora veía hacia Eagle, su mirada era casi intimidante.

—"_Esta da más miedo que Terciopelo…"_—Pensó casi sintiendo el impulso de dar un paso hacia atrás, aun así lejos de mantener un gesto serio no evito suspirar antes de poner una sonrisa relajada.

—Gracias…Sunburst es experto en meterse en problemas…Soy Starlight Glimmer por cierto—Y ahora parecía incluso más bipolar que Velvet, sin más se abrazó al costado de quien decía era su novio—¿Y tu eres? —

—Oh, si…Soy Tlec Huautli…Aunque pueden llamarme Fire Eagle si prefieren—Sunburst parpadeo suavemente, el parecía comprender el origen de su nombre étnico.

—Es un gusto Tlec, nosotros nos acabamos de mudar hace poco a la ciudad ¿Nos ayudarías con un buen lugar para comer? —Aparentemente era muy educada, demasiado para una mujer que parecía ser tan joven.

—Oh, claro, hay muchos restaurantes buenos por aquí—

—Disculpa Tlec, ¿De casualidad eres miembro de Canterlot High? —El 11 solo asintió suavemente ante su pregunta, ¿Cómo lo supo? Quizás por la camiseta del equipo…Debía quitarse eso después de los entrenamientos pero le gustaba sentirse ligero—Excelente ¿Qué nos puedes decir de sus capacidades académicas? ¿Crees que sea una escuela de buen nivel? —

—Perdona a Sunburst, se emociona mucho cuando se trata de la educación…Como dije nos mudamos este fin de semana y estamos buscando una buena escuela para inscribirnos—Algo no cuadraba del todo en esa historia…

—Espera… ¿Ustedes viven…juntos? —Alzo una ceja suavemente, la pareja solo asintió ligeramente aun tomados de las manos suavemente—… ¿Solos? —Asintieron de nueva cuenta—…No es lo más extraño que he escuchado—En serio, en su escuela había magia—Canterlot High es una gran escuela, tenemos gente muy inteligente en ella…Quizás no valga demasiado mi consejo pero…Se las recomiendo—Palabras sinceras, algo que el dúo no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar.

—Suena como nuestra mejor opción ¿Tu que dices Starlight? —La muchacha se quedó pensativa antes de asentir ligeramente.

—Parece que si… ¿Vamos mañana? —Su pareja solo movió su cabeza en señal de aprobación, se veía emocionado por la idea de estudiar…Era todo un nerd sin duda alguna.

—Muchas gracias por la ayuda Tlec, eres una gran persona…Supongo que nos veremos mañana en la escuela ¿No, compañero? —No sonaba mal, Canterlot con más gente buena era siempre algo deseable.

—Sin duda, los veré mañana entonces…No te metas en más problemas—Ante el comentario el erudito solo soltó una ligera risa.

—Lo intentare, Starlight siempre me reprende por lo mismo—Ante su comentario su novia solo le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro.

—No digas eso, pensaran que eres un hombre violentado—Irónicamente, si lo era. Tlec no evito reír suavemente por la adorable escena, sin más su teléfono comenzó a vibrar.

—Fue un gusto conocerlo chicos, ¡Los veré mañana! —Se despedía con una mano mientras tomaba el teléfono contestando la llamada—¿Aloh? ...Oh, Luna—

—Tlec ¿Dónde estás? Es tarde, ¿Está todo bien? ¿Necesitas que vaya por ti? —La mujer sonaba verdaderamente preocupada.

—Calma…Estoy bien, llegare a la casa en unos minutos solo salí a cenar con Twilight y—Comentario equivocado para decirle a tu "madre" adoptiva.

—¿Twilight? ¿Twilight Sparkle? Tlec ¿Qué no salías con Sunset Shimmer? —De fondo se escuchó la voz de Quetzal.

—¡¿Terminaste con la señorita Sunset?! _¡Hermano ya verás cuando llegues a casa!_ —Ahora Quetzal también se la haría de problema.

—Hey, hey yo no salía con Sunset…Ella me gustaba y prefirió a ese Flash Sentry que a mí, yo solo accedí a una cita con Twilight porque ella me lo pidió, es una chica amable y creo que merezco la oportunidad de…_ ¡¿Por qué hablo esto con ustedes?!_ —Se pasó la mano libre por el cabello con algo de desesperación.

—Tlec, creo que deberías hablar de esto…Tus emociones son importantes—No tenía su título en psicología infantil por nada ¿Eh?

—Hablaremos después…Llego en unos minutos—Colgó entonces, le esperaban demasiadas preguntas cuando llegara a casa…

—Te tengo muchas preguntas—Y allí estaba Luna, de buena manera logro que Quetzal se quedara en su recamara trabajando en sus tareas mientras ella discutía con el hermano mayor…Aunque Twilight era una buena chica no podía evitar sentir que algo pasaba con su hijo adoptivo.

—_Ma_, en serio no quiero hablar de ello—Llamarle mama era un truco sucio pues esto sin duda le motivaba el lado sensible a la mujer.

—Tlec…—Tomo aire antes de decirlo, no podía creer que iba a decirlo—Hijo…—Ahora le devolvía la jugada—Yo sé que crecer es complicado, el amor es todavía más complicado…—

—Créeme, no podrías estar peor que yo—Soltó un pesado suspiro.

—Oh ¿Eso crees? Yo solía salir con el director Sombra—Los ojos del menor se abrieron casi pareciendo que se le saldrían del cráneo—Eso pensé, así que no me hables de que "No podría estar peor que tu" en ese tiempo era una rebelde y me hacía llamar a mí misma "Nightmare Moon" — Parpadeo ligeramente.

—… ¿Qué clase de vida tenias antes? —La mujer solo soltó una risilla, era mejor no acordarse.

—¿Es eso en verdad de lo que quieres hablar?... —El chico torció los labios suavemente…Sin más encendió la radio para asegurarse que su hermanita no pudiera escucharle, esto sin duda se pondría +18—…Tlec ¿Qué hiciste? —

—Te diré…Pero no puedes enojarte conmigo—

—… ¿Que…hiciste? —

—…Yo estaba en mis propios asuntos—

—¿Por qué me cuesta creerte? —

—¡Lo estaba! ...Mira, yo estaba muy tranquilo intentando tener una vida normal con futbol y escuela pero de pronto Sunset entra en mi vida, se roba mi corazón y cuando parece que las cosas entre ambos no pueden ser más extrañas terminamos besándonos en un estúpido juego en casa de Sky—

—¿A eso fuiste a la fiesta en casa de Sky Whisper? ...Espera ¡¿Estuviste bebiendo alcohol?! —Sintió ganas de golpearse a sí mismo.

—…No, obviamente…—

—Tlec, ¿Te das cuenta de lo peligroso que es beber? Si te atrapan podrían detenerte y por ende tener problemas con el trámite de tus documentos—Le reprendió severamente, se estaba creyendo el papel de madre sin duda alguna.

—Lo se…No lo hare de nuevo mama …—Y con esos ojitos de perro castigado se ganó el perdón de Luna…por ahora—Pero bueno…Nos besamos en un juego tonto hecho por la _Rosadita_, luego de eso todo se volvió muy incómodo para ambos y dejamos de hablarnos hasta…—Se quedó en silencio, no estaba seguro de decirle lo siguiente.

—¿Hasta?... —Le tomo una mano suavemente para demostrarle que contaba con todo su apoyo sin importar que hubiese hecho.

—…Ella me confronto y terminamos teniendo—Se asomó al pasillo para ver que Quetzal no estuviese espiando—Sexo…—Susurro lo más bajo posible, Luna sintió un suave tic llegarle al ojo, no quería imaginar a su hijo adoptivo con Sunset Shimmer en eso.

—…Eres libre de vivir tu sexualidad hijo, yo creo que si tu deseas puedes tener relaciones siempre y cuando uses protección para—Le interrumpió de golpe.

—¡No necesito que me hables de eso! —Incluso por sobre su piel morena se notaba estaba sonrojado.

—Solo digo…Si necesitas condones con gusto podría conseguirte algunos en la enfermería de la escuela, nadie lo sabría—

—…Madre, por amor a la _virgencita _¡No-digas-mas! —Le suplico prácticamente, esto era demasiado bochornoso.

—Bien, bien solo decía…No sientas vergüenza de ello—Trato de animarle a sentirse libre de decirlo pero era obvio que él no lo haría.

—La única vergüenza que siento es que tu hables de ello…—Murmuro por lo bajo antes de toser suavemente—Entonces, después de eso…Ella no me hablo hasta después del partido contra los de Yakyakistan, cuando termino el juego iba a invitarla a salir pero…Descubrí que tenía novio, un tal Flash Sentry—La boca de Luna se abrió con sorpresa.

—¿Ella se atrevió a hacerte eso? ¡Sabía que seguía siendo malvada! —Choco el puño derecho con la palma de la mano, sin duda esa mocosa le iba a escuchar después de esto.

—No fue su culpa…Bueno, no sé qué paso con ella pero…Espera ¿Malvada? —No evito alzar una ceja, era obvio que el desconocía la historia detrás de Sunset Shimmer la malvada demonio furiosa que quiso conquistar el mundo.

—Nada…Pero hijo, no creo que lo que ella te hizo fuese correcto—Claro, viendo todo desde el punto de vista materno todo estaba mal.

—No lo sé…Pero bueno, entonces confronte a Sunset y le dije lo que sentía y que no estaría esperándola tras esto por lo que ella y yo nos separamos de lleno…Luego de eso Twilight se acercó a mi cuando me sentía deprimido, me ofreció una mano y entonces me ofreció salir…No tiene nada de malo, ¿Verdad? —Su preguntaba estaba clara aun entre líneas: No sabía si lo que hacía era correcto o no.

—Tlec…Tu debes hacer lo que tu corazón sienta que es lo correcto, yo no puedo darte las respuestas que buscas ni nadie podrá pues tu eres quien sabe lo que es mejor para ti—Le dio una suave caricia a la mejilla derecha antes de sonreírle—Tu eres un buen chico, inteligente y no dudo que tomaras la mejor decisión para ti— El muchacho no evito suspirar pesadamente.

—A veces ni yo sé lo que quiero para mi vida…—

—Te diré cuál es tu problema…Has vivido tanto tiempo preocupándote por la felicidad de otros que no sabes cómo buscar tu felicidad propia hijo—Sus palabras sin duda estaban llenas de verdad—Tu espíritu es muy noble, eso es de admirar…Pero debes preocuparte por ti mismo también, preocuparte por hacerte feliz Tlec—No evito bajar la cabeza suavemente.

—Supongo que tienes razón…—Se pasó las manos por el rostro suavemente.

—Sé que lo harás bien, ahora preparare la cena ¿Me ayudas? —Ante su pregunta no pudo evitar sonreírle ligeramente.

—Claro…_Mama_—Luna sentía que su corazón daba una vuelta cada que le llamaba así.

—Por cierto, dejaste de escribirme cartas—Comentaba a burla recordando los pequeños resúmenes de sus días en C.H. que el solía entregarle—Creo que sería buena idea que retomaras esa actividad…No tienes que contarme lo que no desees pero sin duda te ayudara a liberar un poco la tensión ¿No lo crees así? —

—Creo que si…Volveré a hacerlo un día de estos…Eso me recuerda, hoy conocí a una pareja muy extraña—Y entonces comenzó a contarle el resto de su día tras la cita con Twilight, claro que evitando la parte donde se agarró a golpes para no preocuparla más de lo que ya estaba con enterarse que su hijo era sexualmente activo con la chica más popular de la escuela.

La noche paso tranquila, empezando un nuevo día para los jóvenes de C.H. y en especial para los del equipo de Soccer que debían reunirse extra temprano para el entrenamiento propuesto por Toro Vasco que ya estaba en la cancha a la llegada de Tlec que, como siempre, era el segundo en llegar después de Rainbow.

—Hey chicos—Saludo a Toro que solo le choco nudillos mientras Rainbow le daba un golpe al hombro.

—Novato, bueno verte—Decía la capitana mientras pateaba otro balón con toda fuerza reventando el fondo de la portería con todo y las polainas demostrando que ella era más que una atleta calificada.

—_Tio _que bien que llegas—El que ahora parecía ser el entrenador de los Wondercolts apunto a la pista en señal que comenzara a mover las piernas.

—Ya, ya—Pego un bostezo antes de quitarse la chamarra dejando ver su camisa de entrenamiento antes de comenzar a correr, por suerte Luna iba a llevar su mochila así que no llevaba nada consigo más que una botella de agua que dejo al borde del campo.

—Unámonos a él, movamos esas piernas—El europeo indico a la peli arcoíris que solo hizo un "Si, si capitán" de forma burlona pues la capitana era ella obviamente antes de unirse al latino que apenas iba comenzando su carrera.

—Al principio pensé que estabas loco españolete, pero resulta que sabes lo que haces—Ante el comentario de la chica el aludido no evito soltar una risotada.

—No me he criado entre futbolistas por nada _primor _si he venido a américa es por algo—Ante su comentario los otros dos no evitaron alzar una ceja.

—¿Por algo? —Preguntaron a la vez, Toro se mordió la lengua pues había hablado demasiado.

—No importa, lo sabrán a su momento…—Ya que Rainbow lo recordaba el muchacho había hablado con Pinkie en español y nadie pudo entenderlo, quizás si recordaba algunas palabras podría hacer que Tlec le tradujera algo.

—Seguro…—Murmuro la chica con escepticismo.

—Por cierto…La _belleza _de cabello rosado ¿Tiene novio? —El 11 y la 9 se detuvieron al instante ante su pregunta… ¿Estaba hablando de quien creían que estaba hablando? —… ¿Dije algo? —

—_Viejo, _sigue mi consejo…No intentes nada con la _Rosadita_—Sus palabras podían tener múltiples contextos pero por el tono en el que lo dijo…Parecía que le advertía por su propia salud.

—Hazle caso al capitán Tacos, Pinkie Pie es una de mis mejores amigas, si no es que la mejor junto con A.J. pero esta mas loca que una cabra y da por hecho que te matara o algo parecido—Lo cortés no quita lo valiente y ella sabía que Pinkie estaba un poco…Bueno, estaba muy loca.

—_Chicos, chicos…_No creo que ella sea algo que no pueda controlar—Estaba muy pero muy equivocado—Ella es hermosa y se nota que es muy animada—Ante su comentario los dos no pudieron contener una carcajada que en el caso de Rainbow fue nasal retumbando su nariz ante la estruendosa risa que soltó—¿Dije algo gracioso? —

—Torito, Pinkie Pie es algo así como un niño con déficit de atención hartado de azúcar mientras le diste metanfetaminas mezcladas con Red Bull—Tristemente, no estaba exagerando e incluso parecía quedarse corta con el comentario.

—…Es un reto que estoy dispuesto a aceptar—Y ahora él se tiraba de cabeza al tanque de tiburones hiperactivos.

—Es tu funeral _amigo…_—Tlec solo le hizo la señal de persignarse antes de reír.

—Oh, pero mira quien llego—Del otro lado del campo venían llegando los demás miembros del equipo de soccer, especial atención tenía Sky Whisper que solo alzaba la mano gritando por lo alto.

—¡Los tengo, tengo los videos! —Ante el comentario el 10 no evitaba sonreír: Hora de trabajar la táctica del equipo.

Unos minutos después el equipo se había reunido en la sala audiovisual, era obvio que no tenían permiso para estar pero…Eso no era lo relevante, tras una rápida conexión de su teléfono con el proyector Sky Whisper que mostraba un video el último partido del equipo que sería su próximo rival.

—Primero tenemos a Soarin, ese tipo ataja hasta lo que no…A diferencia de alguien—La mirada que le dirigió Knock Kicker le hizo saber al joven Whisper que le esperaba una patada, mientras tanto se podía notar como Soarin al ser tan alto se lanzaba a cualquier balón siempre atrapándolo por lejos que le colocaran el balón.

—Primero ¿Qué vemos en este portero? El sujeto es alto, es rápido y ágil pero esto también puede ser un punto en su contra…No tiren por arriba, no busquen atacar por los costados porque el siempre tendrá estirada para atrapar el balón—Toro se levantó apuntando a las esquinas inferiores de la portería—Capitana, Tlec, ustedes y Velvet deben de…—Parpadeo ligeramente—¿Dónde _coño _esta Velvet? —Ante la pregunta todos se vieron entre si con bastante duda… ¿Y la 7?

—Quizás se enfermó—Comento el 4, no quería que se dijera nada malo de su "chica" si el podía evitarlo.

—…Ya veremos—Arrugo la nariz ligeramente, no le gustaban los faltistas y menos en vísperas de un partido importante.

—La siguiente es su delantera estrella Spit Fire, esa chica es ardiente…En más de un sentido—La joven de piel amarillenta salía disparada por un costado del campo con el balón controlado, sin duda era obscenamente rápida y driblaba igual de rápido evadiendo todo lo que se le pusiera delante.

—Esta chica es rápida pero no solo eso…Miren como avanza: El balón está pegado a su pie cuando intenta gambetear pero lo separa casi treinta centímetros cuando avanza por espacios, tu deber será atacar cuando estos espacios se generen y mantener el cuerpo a cuerpo cuando ella intente llevarte Whisper—Advirtió al joven defensa central que sería el encargado de su marca personal—No permitas que te burle—Asevero pues al 4 parecía gustarle la idea de marcar a la mujercita.

—No te preocupes capitán España, le tendré un ojo encima todo el partido—Movió sus cejas suavemente, era un caso perdido—Ahora, aunque Soarin es un porterazo y Spit Fire la cuarta goleadora del torneo si tenemos un tipo del que preocuparnos es sin duda…—

—Star Hunter…—Que dijeran el nombre del joven de cabello oscuro que aparecía portando el número 10 de los Wonderbolts no era novedad…Excepto que había sido Rainbow Dash…Suspirando…De manera casi ¿Soñadora?

—… ¿Capitana? —Todos a su alrededor se alejaron un par de pasos, verdaderamente sorprendidos por su actuar tan fuera de su actitud usual. La chica cayo en cuenta de lo que hizo y carraspeo fuertemente buscando recuperar la compostura.

—Eh si, Star Hunter…Ese chico es un excelente mediocampista, es un genio del armado de juego y es el mayor asistente en lo que va de torneo—Vaya que parecía saber del aludido, si no fuese porque hablaban de Rainbow Dash seguro más de uno pensaría que ella tenía algún tipo de enamoramiento hacia el mediocampista futuramente rival.

—Si…Como tan elocuentemente lo ha puesto la capitana el sujeto tiene talento, tiene visión, su mayor falta quizás sea que busca constantemente a su delantera para las jugadas por lo que si logramos bloquear la conexión entre ambos no dudo que desarmemos su estilo de juego—Choco la mano con el puño—Así que quiero que estén concentrados, cambiaremos un poco la táctica pero seguiremos con el estilo que los ha caracterizado…No duden que daré todo de mi por hacerlos triunfar—

—…En serio, cada que le habla quiero besarlo y siento que esto es gay—Murmuro el joven Whisper ganándose una risilla de Tlec.

—¿Dónde rayos estará _Terciopelo?_ —Se preguntaba el latino, sin saber todo lo que la joven Lotus había hecho en ese tiempo…

A las afueras de la escuela dos chicas caminaban en dirección a la misma, Sunset estaba hecha un desastre emocionalmente y como si ese estado de fragilidad no fuese suficiente Velvet no había parado de envenenarle la cabeza con oscuras ideas que buscaban alejarla de sus amigas, de Tlec y sobre todo…De Twilight.

—Lamento haberte hecho perder el entrenamiento—Murmuraba la peli tocino más la asiática negó con la cabeza.

—Eso no importa, para eso estamos las amigas, las de verdad ¿No? —Preguntaba abrazándola por el hombro suavemente.

—Si…Te juzgue tan mal Velvet, después de todo lo que paso tu eres la única que está aquí para mí—Murmuraba por lo bajo, le dolía pensar en la traición de Twilight y en el hecho que sus amigas le habían orillado a terminar con Flash para buscar estar con Tlec aun cuando ellas le dijeron a la joven Sparkle que invitara a salir al latino…Claro, esto último se lo dijo Velvet pero ella le creía ciegamente a este punto.

—Estoy acostumbrada, ambas lo estamos ¿No? Que nos juzguen sin saber ¿Pero sabes qué? Pueden irse al demonio—Decía sacando el dedo al aire antes de apuntar hacia atrás, lejos de la escuela—¿Qué dices si nos brincamos el día y vamos de paseo? Solo nosotras dos—Su sonrisa rebelde de siempre la invitaba a hacerlo pero la ex equina no solía romper las reglas de esa manera…No como lo hacía antes claro está.

—Yo…No lo sé Velvet…—Murmuro con algo de inseguridad, se sentía demasiado frágil…Como cuando la princesa Twilight la derroto y erradico su maldad dejando el miedo al rechazo en su corazón hasta que sus amigas la ayudaron a superarlo.

—Solo digo, puedes venir conmigo y relajarte todo el día…O puedes ir allá y escuchar sus mentiras, falsedades y engaños que quieren demostrarte lo tonta que te creen y que sigan jugando con tus emociones—La perra sabia donde picar para poder provocar su malestar y abusar de ello.

—…Tienes razón…Un día no hará daño ¿Verdad? —

—Exactamente…—Le extendió una mano suavemente, todo iba de acuerdo a su plan…

**¡El drama continua!**

**¿Qué pasa ahora? **

**¿Se saldrá Velvet con la suya?**

**¿Tlec dejara de sentirse como colegiala en su periodo?**

**¿Toro lograra ligarse a Pinkie sin morir en el intento?**

**¿Sunset saldrá de su depresión?**

**¿Twilight hará algo ahora que se dio cuenta es una mala amiga besa novios?**

**¿Luna comprara condones para Tlec y los dejara en su mochila?**

**¿Rainbow es lesbiana, hetero o bisexual? **

**Todo eso y mas NO será respondido a menos que me acuerde (¿?)**

**¡Cuídense todo pony!**

**¬3¬ **


End file.
